Speedy And Polly: A Match Made In Heaven
by Phoenix710
Summary: Cowritten with Merigirl. After the destruction of the comet, Speedy confesses his love to Polly, and she is overjoyed. They plan to get married, but Guido still needs to learn his lesson. In the meantime, Cheese makes a new plan. NOT for Guido lovers!
1. Speedy's Confession

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made in Heaven**

**Story by: Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** After the destruction of the comet, Princess Vi throws a massive victory ball to thank the Samurai Pizza Cats and Good Bird for saving the city. In the meantime, Speedy is worried that he's ruined his chance to be with Polly, the cat he loves with all his heart. Can some advice from Uncle Irving give him the confidence he needs? Will Speedy and Polly finally be together?**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. This story is NOT for those who hate Speedy, or who think that Speedy doesn't belong with Polly. Also, Guido will be getting SERIOUS payback for all the mean pranks he played on Speedy in the show. **

****

**Chapter One: Speedy's Confession**

The Royal Palace was filled with tinkling lights and brightly colored decorations for the Victory Ball that Princess Vi had ordered in celebration of the Comet's destruction. Almost everyone in Little Tokyo was there, enjoying the finest food supplied by the Royal Caterers, dancing to the best music by the Royal Musicians in their special box at the front of the Golden Dance Room, and just being thankful that they COULD be able to do this! All around the Palace was happiness, thankfulness, and pure joy…all except for one small place, near the corner of the grand room. Almost hidden in a small overstuffed chair was one lone Cat- ironically the one who should have been enjoying the festivities the most seeing as how it was all basically for him! If it weren't for him and a reformed henchman who had now become his friend, Little Tokyo would no doubt have been blasted into rubble! He of all the citizens should have been the one right in the middle of the enjoyment, basking in the victory…but he just couldn't be. In fact, he could barely concentrate on anything…..anything except one single thought that had hounded him ever since the party started.  
"_Why did I make that stupid joke?" _he thought. "_Why couldn't I just tell her how I feel?" _He finally looked up at the happiness all around him…but he was unable to take his eyes off the amazingly lovely Cat that was in a corner talking to her friend. There she stood, in what was without a doubt an amazingly gorgeous new dress. The top was bright red . It was knee length and the skirt was a matching white. Her short red hair was held in place with a matching white ribbon. He sighed, she was so beautiful….and he had no doubt ruined any chance he thought he might have had with her by blurting out that dumb 'Make me a pizza' joke! God, why had he done that! Because he had grown nervous at the sight of the huge crowd watching them, that's why! What he wanted to tell her was personal and private…but how private could they possibly be when practically all of Little Tokyo was staring at both of them?! He couldn't say such a special thing in front of so many like it was just a show, so he tried to think of something, anything else to say…and the only thing that came out was that pizza joke…and he saw how irritated it had made her! "_God, why was I so stupid?!_" he thought. "_What if she hates me now…what if she thinks I'm too goofy to be bothered with…what if she's still mad at me?" _He looked down. "_I was so stupid…so stupid.._" Even Guido got annoyed with him for his joke until he had explained to him his reason.  
He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder…until he found it belonged to his Uncle Irving. "Well, nephew, here you are! What are you doing hidden over here, we've all been looking for ya! It's YOUR party, ya know! Thought you'd be right in the middle of the place along with your friend Good Bird basking in your victory!" he laughed at his joke until he saw Speedy's face. "Hey…anything wrong?"  
Speedy sighed. "Oh…nothing, Uncle Irving.."  
Irving tightened his grip on his nephew's shoulder. "Come on, Speedy, I know you too well, and I know that with you..'oh, nothing', always means, 'oh, something.' Come on, buddy, you can tell me, I'm your Uncle! You know you can tell me anything at all. Come on, Buddy. What's wrong?"

Speedy sighed. "You ever say something that just came out of your mouth and it turned out to be so dumb that you wish that you'd never opened your mouth at all?"  
"Oh, of course I did. That I think happens to everyone!" Irving looked at him. "What happened, nephew?" Speedy looked down. Irving gently nudged him. Speedy sighed.  
"I blew it, Uncle Irving. I had a chance…I had a chance to tell…I.."  
"Put a sword in his hand there's no stopping him, but he can't tell his old uncle what's bothering him!" "I…I.." Irving immediately got what Speedy was saying. "I..I.." "Speedy, are you in love?" Speedy nodded. "Oh…THAT'S what's bothering ya!" He smiled smugly. "So…who's the lucky girl?"  
Speedy turned his head toward Polly. "Uncle Irving…I don't know why it took me so long to see this, I mean we've been together since we were kittens.."  
"How well I remember," he smiled. "You were both so cute!"  
"Yeah, and I always thought of her as just my best friend…but now…Uncle...I can't stop thinking about her! I feel so funny also when I do. I mean, all this time I thought I loved Lucille…but she never made me feel like this whenever I thought of her…and I never stuttered or forgot my words whenever I spoke! Nowadays whenever I see Polly…she's so beautiful and so amazing I can hardly breathe! It was Polly the whole time…I've been in love with Polly all along! And only now I know!!"  
Irving nodded. "Love is funny that way. Comes at ya when ya least expect it."  
"Yeah…and I blew it! I had the chance to tell her..and I couldn't..not with so many people looking at us! And I ended up cracking a dumb joke!"  
"So, go tell her now!"  
"Huh?"  
"She's right over there, Speedy! There's your opportunity! Go get it! Take her somewhere private, and tell her how you feel! Let it all out!"  
"I can't do that.."  
"Why not? She just might feel the same way about you and she might be scared!"  
"After I made that lousy joke that was so atrocious even Guido beat me up over it?! What if she hates me now, or she thinks I'm a goof?"  
"Oh no, you said it yourself she's known you since you were Kittens! She's used to your humor..I think you get it from your mother!" Irving smiled. "She's used to your jokes. So you can be goofy, if she loves you it won't matter!"  
"But what if she doesn't, I'm gonna look like a fool!"  
"At least you'll know, than you can stop torturing yourself wondering 'what if'. At least you'll have an answer. Speedy, you remember what your Dad always said, right? 'If ya want something, you can't waste time wondering 'what if I can't get it,' you just gotta make the effort to try'. well, nephew, there's your effort…go try!" He smiled. "ya know, when I was your age, I was afraid to ask your Aunt Lydia out on a date myself, but finally I asked her and…see what happened?!" Speedy gazed at Polly. "Go on. I'll take care of Guido if I see him. Go on, nephew. Take the opportunity..and good luck!" Speedy took a deep breath, straightened out his suit, ran his fingers through his hair, and made his way to Polly. Twice he almost backed away, but he glanced at his Uncle, who silently urged him on.

Finally, he made it to Polly and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, Polly," he said.  
Polly turned around. "Speedy!" she said. "where have you been all night? I've hardly seen you!" Speedy paused. She didn't SOUND mad. She didn't SOUND like she hated him. He gazed upon her, into her lovely blue eyes..God she was even lovelier than she had looked to him when he came back from destroying the comet. For a moment he was at a loss for words.  
"_No, I'm NOT going to screw this up again!_" he thought. "Uh…that's a really pretty dress you're wearing, Polly. Is that new?"  
"Yeah," Polly said. "I went shopping with Lucille this afternoon."  
"It's really pretty.." Speedy said. The musicians just then launched into a slow, romantic song, and Irving sidled up to his nephew.  
"Ya know, nephew, didn't you tell me once you loved this song?"  
"Uh..heh, yeah.."  
"Oh, Polly loves it, too!" Lucille said.  
"Yeah," Irving said, winking at Lucille. "Ya know, you 2 should dance together!" he gently nudged Speedy toward Polly. "Go on." Speedy hesitated…but then walked over to Polly and took one of her hands and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist. Polly blushed as they swayed to the music.  
Speedy tenderly gazed into Polly's eyes. "You…you look so beautiful, Polly.." he whispered.  
"You look really handsome as well, Speedy," Polly said, running her hand through his hair. "You should go helmetless more often."  
"Polly…I have something I have to tell ya…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Polly…I want to be alone with you," Speedy whispered into her ear.  
"Let's go into the courtyard," Polly said. "No one's there right now." Speedy danced her out the back door into the empty courtyard. It was big and silent, except for the occasional whinny of Vi's horses. The ground was made up of bright white cobblestones in a circular pattern and it was shaded by all kinds of trees that were hanging over pure ivory benches. Right in the middle of it stood a huge ornate fountain that spouted water straight up and it trickled in a graceful arch. Speedy stopped dancing when they reached the edge of the fountain and cleared his throat, taking her hands. "Polly…there's something I need to say to you.. " He gestured to the farthest bench. The bench was pretty far away from the animals and was partially hidden by a huge weeping willow tree that shadowed it almost completely. The only bit of light came from the moon directly overhead. when Polly had sat down on it Speedy looked around once more to make sure they were alone, then sat down next to her and took her hands. "Polly…before I tell you anything else...I need to say I'm sorry. "  
"For what?"  
"For that stupid 'make me a pizza' joke I did last night. Polly…that joke was terrible and I know I shouldn't have done it. It's just that…well, I wanted to tell you something…I needed to tell ya something….something important…but it was private and personal. That's why I wanted to talk to ya after work, when we could be alone. Then, after the comet, I thought we were alone, and I could tell you then…but when I looked up everyone was looking at us… and I got nervous cause this was so personal. I tried to say something else…ANYTHING else to get them to stop looking...but all that came out was that terrible joke! Guido of course didn't help by jumping all over me…"  
"Oh…Guido, " Polly raised her arm in disgust. "He can just be a real pain sometimes!"  
"I know…and I'm sorry if you got annoyed by that joke."  
Polly looked directly at Speedy. "Now that we're alone," Polly began. "Can you say it now?"  
Speedy glanced around to make sure they were alone, then took a deep breath. "Polly, first I need to apologize for something else. All those times when I was chasing after Lucille and wasting time trying to woo her instead of delivering pizzas like I should. But I want you to know that's not gonna happen anymore. I mean all this time you thought I as a goof…you're right, I am a goof."  
"Oh, Speedy, I didn't really mean it..you're not a goof ALL the time…"  
"No. but when I'm out delivering, that's not gonna happen anymore. Lucille and I…we broke up."  
'Oh, I'm sorry.."  
"I'm not," Speedy said. "I couldn't continue to see her. It wouldn't be right or fair to either one of us." He stopped to stroke her hand. "I mean, you can't continue to woo someone…when you find out that you're in love with someone else, can you?"  
Polly shook her head. She moved her hand up to the shoulder of his suit. 'You're wearing the suit I gave you," she said softly.  
"Yeah, it's a great suit," Speedy said eagerly. "Fits like a glove and it feels great. Thank you for it."  
"You're welcome," Polly said. "But, that's not what you wanted to say, was it?"  
Speedy laughed a bit. "Polly, this should come as no real surprise…but I'm really no good at this kind of stuff…"  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"You…me…us.." Speedy stammered. "_Oh, God, I'm blowing it again!!! Why can't I just SAY it?!" _he thought. "Polly…I don't know why I'm having trouble…well, I've never said anything like this before to anyone."  
"It might be easier if you say it very fast."

Speedy nodded. He looked on the ground and stroked her hand. "Polly, the whole reason I broke up with Lucille is that…..I realized I never really loved her. I only thought I did…but I don't. All this time and all these feelings I thought I had for Lucille, weren't for her at all. I discovered this a few weeks ago. Polly….what I felt was really...Polly Esther….I love you!" He finally let go and blurted out everything that was in his heart and soul. "Polly, I'm in love with you and I've been in love with you for years. I just thought I felt so strongly for you cause you're my best friend, but now I know you're more than that. Polly, I always thought you were so incredible, you're so strong and brave, compassionate and good hearted. I know a lot of people are scared of ya cause of your temper, but your heart is so big and golden and it makes you look so lovely. Polly, I realize it now that all that time I thought I cared for Lucille, Lucille is a lot like every other girl here, but you're not! You're one-of-a-kind, an original, and I know now that's what I love and why I love you. You're yourself and that's what I admire. Polly, I love you, I always have and I always will." He sighed. "Oh, man, who am I trying to kid? Polly, I love you, but I'm doing it all wrong, and you probably think I'm a bigger goof than before. I don't blame you if ya wanna laugh at me, I'm just a stupid clown who can't even say THIS right! I don't… someone like you with someone like me?! Oh what was I thinking!!" he stood up. "I don't blame ya if ya wanna laugh, but please do it after I'm gone. I'm just gonna go grab something to eat, at least I got this off my chest..I'll just.." he turned to walk away, but as he took a few steps, suddenly a voice stopped him in his tracks, saying something he just couldn't believe.  
"I love you too, Speedy!" Speedy stopped with his foot halfway up. Maybe he had imagined it. was he dreaming? Life couldn't be this perfect..could it? Slowly he turned around and saw Polly still sitting on the bench, holding one arm out to him. He looked into her eyes, so soft and blue…and glowing with love! Speedy couldn't believe it and made his way back to her to hear her say it again. "I love you too, Speedy!"  
Speedy took her hand and helped her up. "Polly…"  
"I love you, Speedy…and I always have. I never really knew it either until I almost lost you in that Comet. Only then did I realize that the happiest moments in my life were spent with you! Yeah, you can be goofy at times, but you make me smile when you are…and I wouldn't trade you or your goofiness for anything or anyone else in the whole world! You're not a goof all the time, Speedy. You're also honest, kind, daring, brave, you never put yourself first, you always think of Tokyo and constantly risk your life to make sure it's alright…anyone would be lucky to have you! when I thought you'd died I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and I knew it wasn't just cause I thought I lost my best friend..it was because I thought I lost the one I love. All this time I got mad for you goofing around with Lucille, now I know, I was jealous, cause I carried this love for so long and didn't even know it! Speedy, you're one of a kind too. You're an original, and you're all I want!"

Speedy put his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "_This has to be a dream, it has to be! But if it really is, I'm gonna make sure I do this before I _w_ake up."_ He looked into her eyes and did what he had wanted to do for a long time. He leaned over and kissed her. At first it was tender, than it grew deeper and more meaningful as he slid his arms around her and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried it in his hair, kissing him again and again in the silent darkness. The energy that pulsated around them was unbelievable! He never felt anything like this for Lucille! True, her kisses were nice and sweet, but Polly's were unlike anything he had ever felt before! He felt like he was floating on air, like the whole world vanished and they were alone floating on their own special cloud. Finally they came up for air, and he knew he couldn't be dreaming! "Polly…Kitten," he said softly, kissing her forehead.  
"Oh, Speedy..I need to apologize, too," Polly said. "All those times…when I yelled at you or when I threw things at you, or called you names like imbecile…I never meant any of that, it's this damn temper I have! I try and I try but I…it's so hard to control it, and I'm so sorry!!"  
"I might be leader, but I don't think I'll ever understand why you and I were at each other's throats a lot."

Polly gazed thoughtfully at his well-built chest and handsome eyes. "Who knows," she said, looking into his eyes. "Maybe it was destiny."  
For a moment, Speedy looked at the lovely form of Polly in his arms and a slow smile crept along his face. "I'll show you destiny!" he promised, sweeping Polly into his arms and kissing her with a deep passion, running his hands over her back and burying them in her hair, finally lifting her into his arms.  
"Speedy," she gasped, before he covered her mouth with more kisses.  
"I love you, Polly," Speedy gasped. "I've always loved you."  
"I love you, too," Polly said, surprised at how easy it was to say. After a while she heard the band play an anthem and reluctantly pulled away from Speedy as he put her down. "Oh, Speedy, I think that's the song that Vi said was gonna be played when it's time for her to give us our honors. We better go.." she started to go…but froze in her tracks. She glanced at the direction of the Palace…then back to where Speedy was. She looked back at the Palace, then back at Speedy. Her eyes glanced at him, how he looked against the soft darkness, illuminated by the faint moonlight and shaded by the trees. Suddenly his blue suit could have been a tuxedo. He looked so handsome, it took her breath away. Her heart ached with wanting him. "Oh…hell with it, let them wait!!" Polly smiled and ran into Speedy's arms and kissed him with all the love in her heart. For the longest time they were unaware of anything, any time…any place, just each other as Speedy swept Polly into his arms again.  
In a small corner behind some bushes Irving hid and watched this lovely scene in front of him with his wife, Lydia, and Lucille. "Hey, ya know what? We're in the wrong line of work! we should be matchmakers!'

Lucille laughed as she stared at this lovely scene before her. Other girls might feel funny seeing their old boyfriend in the arms of her best friend so soon after he dumped her, but she knew deep down this was how it should be. A tiny part of her would always love Speedy, but she knew she couldn't give him what Polly could, excitement and adventure! Polly loved him, he loved her, and they belonged together. She silently released him, and smiled.  
"Be happy!"


	2. Going Steady

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made in Heaven**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary****: Speedy and Polly officially begin going steady, as Speedy takes her out for a date to Rikugien Park, complete with a picnic lunch to top it off. He gives her his Samurai Pin, which symbolizes the fact that they are now an official couple. Guido gives Speedy a bit of a hard time, but Polly is quick to come to her boyfriend's defense. Meanwhile, Cheese and Jerry try to brew up a new plan of attack, but Jerry's big mouth sets Cheese off.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all related characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Two: Going Steady**

The sun rose up over Little Tokyo, signaling the start of a brand new day. The whole city was in a festive mood, since Princess Vi had declared this week to be 'Pizza Cat Appreciation Week', in recognition of their services to the city, especially defeating Seymour Cheese, and destroying the huge comet. As the Pizza Cats started preparing themselves for the new day, Speedy was glad that the restaurant would be closed today. It would give him time to ask Polly out on a date, and he had a very special place in mind, that place being none other than Rikugien Park, the largest park in the immediate area. It had a wonderful series of hiking trails, picnic areas, and even a lake for swimming. Polly came down and greeted him with a small kiss on the nose. She said, "Good morning, Speedy…how's my charming samurai this morning?" Speedy smiled, and replied, "Never better, Kitten." Guido came down a few moments later, humming a tune to himself. As she was cooking breakfast, Francine quipped, "Just don't start singing, Guido…you might get arrested for disturbing the peace." Guido replied, "Haha, Francine." He took his plate, and headed for one of the tables.

Speedy headed out to grab a plate for himself, and he also grabbed Polly's breakfast. As he passed by Guido, he said, "Morning, Guido." Guido replied, "Morning, Speedy…you're in a good mood this morning." Speedy replied, "Yeah…I'm in love with the prettiest female cat in Little Tokyo…how could I not be happy?" Guido thought nothing of it, and went back to his meal. Speedy walked into the living room, and he set the plates bearing his and Polly's breakfast down on the coffee table, and then he flipped on the TV. Polly snuggled up next to him, and he said, "Polly, after breakfast is cleaned up, would you like to go for a walk in the park, and maybe have a picnic together?" Polly smiled, and asked, "Speedy…are you…asking me out…on a date?" Speedy replied, "Yeah…I guess I am…so how 'bout it, Polly…will ya go with me?" Polly threw her arms around him, and replied, "Of course I will! Speedy…I love you!" He kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Polly." As Speedy headed out to wash their empty dishes, he failed to notice that Guido had stuck his foot out. Speedy tripped, and wound up crashing into the floor, face first. Guido said, "Whoops…ya know, Speedy…you really ought to be more careful…you could end up hurtin' yourself." Speedy groaned in pain, and the crash had alerted Polly. When she saw Speedy lying on the floor, with Guido standing nearby, she immediately put the pieces together, and growled out, "GUIDO…GET…OVER…HERE…NOW!!!" Guido gulped, knowing that he'd been caught red-handed. He said, "Uh…hey Polly…hehe…it's a…lovely day…isn't it?" She shouted, **"DON'T TRY AND SWEET-TALK ME, BUSTER!!! WHY IS SPEEDY LYING ON THE GROUND, LOOKING LIKE A TRUCK HIT HIM?!" **Guido replied, "Gee…I don't know…I guess he tripped on something. You know how clumsy the little shrimp is…" Francine replied, "He tripped all right…**OVER YOUR FOOT!!!"** Polly's eyes narrowed, and she immediately belted Guido right in the face, sending him flying into the wall. She went to Speedy's side, and said, "Speedy…are you okay?" He sat up, and said, "Nothing a kiss can't cure, Kitten." Polly smiled, and then she gently kissed Speedy on the forehead. After that, he went in to prepare their picnic lunch, while Francine and Polly shot angry glares at Guido.

**Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese and Jerry had been on Prisoners' Island now, for only a few days, and Cheese was already getting incensed. His temper was worse now, than it had ever been before. Jerry Atrick, his advisor, was trying to come up with a plan for revenge against the Pizza Cats, but every time he presented one to Cheese, he ended up getting angry and exploding. Jerry was just about out of possibilities, when he suddenly thought of a robot that he'd seen on one of the cartoon shows that the Ninja Crows liked to watch. Jerry strode over to where his boss was sitting, and said, "Seymour…I think I've got an idea for a robot that will finally allow us to not only take over Little Tokyo, but get revenge on the Samurai Pizza Cats all at the same time." Cheese replied, "I'm listening, Jerry." Clearing his throat, Jerry said, "Well…I was thinking about creating a robot that could dish out a massive amount of firepower. You see…the Ninja Crows have all been gawking at this cartoon show known as Gundam 0080, and one of the robots in that show, the Kaempfer, is packed to the gills with weapons. It carries a 200mm shotgun, explosive chain mine whips, a pair of 40mm head-mounted machine guns, 250mm bazookas, a net launcher, and it can also move at incredibly high speeds." Jerry showed Cheese a picture, and the rodent replied, "I like it, Jerry…I like it a lot. Get the Ninja Crows on it, right away." Jerry replied, "Of course Cheesy." As he walked away, he muttered, "If it wasn't for your stupidity, we wouldn't be here in the first place…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!!!"** Jerry replied, "Oh calm down, will you? I've got a headache already, and your screaming isn't helping any…not to mention your breath…uh-oh…I'm a dead bird…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING MY BREATH SMELLS LIKE A SEWER?! I DON'T SEE ANY DENTISTS GIVING YOU A FRESHEST BREATH EVER AWARD!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying into the water.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

Speedy had finally finished packing up the picnic lunch for his first-ever date with Polly, and he got himself ready to go. Guido said, "Hey, Speedy…I didn't know Yogi Bear lived in Rikugien Park. Where are ya goin' with the food?" Speedy replied, "None of your business, Guido. Now, if you'll excuse me…I'm heading out for a bit." He then turned to Francine, and said, "Hey Fran…Polly and I are headin' out for a little bit. We'll be back later." Francine smiled, and replied, "Have a good time!" Once Speedy and Polly were gone, Guido headed into the living room to watch TV, while Francine started up one of the games that she had on her laptop.

**Rikugien Park…**

Just after the clock struck noon, Speedy and Polly walked hand-in-hand into the park. Speedy said, "Polly, thanks for comin' out with me, and for coming to help me when Guido tripped me." Polly pulled Speedy close, and replied, "Speedy, I love you…and if he EVER does anything like that again, he's going to be in SEVERE need of aspirin after I get done with him. Nobody is gonna get away with hurting the one I love." Speedy kissed her cheek, and then they both found a nice, quiet place to spread out their blanket. Once they had that done, Speedy sat down next to Polly, looked her straight in the eyes, and asked, "Polly…I'd like to know one thing…will you accept this, my Samurai pin, as a symbol of our official status as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Polly took the pin in her hand, and she quickly fastened it to the front of her red and white sundress. She replied, "Speedy, I think I've officially become pinned…by my love for you." Speedy pulled Polly close, and he kissed her lips softly, until they both needed air. The two of them soon began enjoying their picnic, which consisted of some rice balls with a light paprika and soy-sauce flavoring, beef teriyaki, and some Nikuman buns, along with Polly's favorite pizza. Speedy had cooked up two small Pepperoni and Sausage pizzas, with the zesty four-cheese blend that Polly loved so much. Of course, he'd also brought along a bottle of Pepsi for both of them. They sat and ate their lunch together, and then they spent the next two hours walking along the park's hiking trails, and they ended their trip with a swim in the lake, followed by some ice cream for the walk home, which Speedy was all too happy to pay for. He looked over at the lovely female cat walking beside him, and thought to himself, _'Uncle Irving was right…she really is the one that I belong with…I love you, Polly Esther!"_ Polly thought to herself, _'He may be a bit on the goofy side, but he's also brave, honest, kind, and charming…and he's the only cat I'll ever love…I'll always love you, and only you, Speedy Cerviche."_ Together, the two cats, now officially a steady couple, headed back home.


	3. Notes of Love

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made in Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Three: Notes of Love**

Speedy and Polly entered the Pizza Parlor hand-in-hand happily, looking at one another with pure love and happiness and in a world of their own. Francine looked up from where she was talking to Guido, Good Bird, and Carla. "Hey, you two, how was your date?"  
Speedy and Polly glanced each other and smiled. "Shall we tell them?"  
"Tell us what?" Good Bird asked.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Carla asked.  
Polly smiled, "Great news," she stuck out the part of her dress in which Speedy's pin shone in the sunlight. "I got pinned!!"  
Carla screeched and ran to hug Polly. "Oh, Polly…does this mean..?"  
Speedy grinned, came up from behind Polly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It means that as of this moment, Polly and I are going steady!!" Polly smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Congratulations," Good Bird said.  
"Wha…wha…but…you're going steady? You're…already?!" Francine said, shocked.  
"Yep," Speedy said proudly. "And I am officially the luckiest Cat in all of Little Tokyo!" Polly blushed.  
"But..you guys just went out on one date!"  
"And we'e expecting a lot more!" Polly said happily.  
"What is wrong with this picture?" Guido said to himself.  
"Guys, look…not that I'm not happy for you or anything like that..I mean of course I am…but you guys just went out on only one date and all of a sudden you're steady? I mean, aren't you two kinda rushing it?"  
"Francine," Polly said. "If that comet taught us anything at all, it's that life's way too short to beat around the bush."  
"Don't I know it," Speedy said. "When your life is flashing before your eyes at fifty images a minute, ya kinda know not to take too much for granted! Just like my Uncle Irving said to me, when you know something is right," he tightened his grip on Polly's shoulder. "You never let it go." Polly put her hand in his.  
"Besides," Polly said. "Speedy and I have known each other practically our whole lives!"  
"How long have you guys known each other?" Good Bird asked.  
"Since third grade," Speedy said.  
"Wow, that long?" Carla asked.  
"Yep," Speedy smiled. "Remember when we met each other, Kitten?"  
"Of course I do. It was my first day of school in Tokyo. My family had just moved from Kyoto. I was the new kid and after school these three bullies surrounded me and started harassing me. They wouldn't let me through, wouldn't let me go. Finally, one pushed me into a mud puddle and ripped my new dress."  
"I was coming out of school on the other side and I saw that," Speedy continued. " I saw what was going on and knew I had to do something, I yelled at them to leave her alone, but they came after me. I just started Samurai Training so I was able to beat them good. They ran away and I introduced myself to Polly and helped her up."  
"I couldn't decide weather to be scared of him or hope he'd become my best friend," Polly admitted.  
"And then Polly hugged me thank you, I couldn't help but notice how strong she was," Speedy said, wincing a bit. "I knew she could make a great Samurai if she just had the right training. The next day I asked her parents if she could take Samurai Training with me." Speedy smiled and hugged Polly close to him. "And the rest, as they say, is history!" He reached over and kissed her lips.  
"Oh, that's so romantic!" Carla sighed.

"Give me a break," Guido muttered. "You guys, come ON! A while ago you two were always fighting, never seeing eye to eye on anything…now all of a sudden you're going steady?! I mean, he can't even recite poetry!"  
"Maybe not, Guido," Speedy admitted, "But I can talk to her from the bottom of my heart and tell her exactly how I feel about her. When I look at her and tell her how much she means to me, every word is true."  
Polly beamed and lowered her eyes, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Kiss me, you Romeo!" Speedy pulled her into a tender kiss.

**Two weeks later…  
**

Polly came downstairs into the kitchen of the Pizza Parlor, with the biggest smile on her face that anyone had ever seen her wear. "Good morning!" she sang out happily.  
"Good morning to you!" Francine answered. "You're in a happy mood today! Dare I ask how your date last night went?"  
Polly sighed and sank into a chair. "Oh, Francine, it was so wonderful! I had the best time last night. Speedy was such a gentleman! He was sweet, tender, affectionate…"  
"With who?" Guido couldn't resist saying. Polly shot him a dirty look.  
"With me! No, I had the time of my life!"  
"Where did he take you this time?" Guido asked.  
"We went to that brand new restaurant downtown. He made special reservations ahead of time. We were shown to our own private table, it was hidden away, in a dark corner. The only light seemed to come from one candle right in the middle of our table!"  
"Why would you want to eat almost in the pitch dark?" Francine asked, until a look from Polly told her. "Dumb thing, I said a dumb thing, didn't I?"  
"Anyway, there we were, alone. Just the two of us. He took my hand..and he stroked it so tenderly…he brought it up to his lips and kissed it…gazed right into my eyes…" Polly stood up. "Oh, but I can't tell you anymore..I'm too shy!" she giggled and went into the kitchen to prepare ingredients.  
Speedy came into the kitchen just then. "Hiya, Kitten!"  
"Hi, Pussycat," she replied as Speedy kissed her. He fingered his Samurai pin that Polly always wore near her heart. "Had a good time last night," Polly said.  
"I did too," Speedy said as he went to prepare breakfast for them.

A little while later the phone began to ring and Francine answered it. "Samurai Pizza Cats, Pizza's our middle name! OK, coming right up! Polly, 2 large sausage pizzas with extra cheese to be delivered to the Bulldogs!"  
"You got it," Polly said, immediately getting started. when it as ready Speedy reached over to take it.  
"To the Bulldog's, right?"  
"You got it."  
"OK, be right back," Speedy gave her a peck on the lips and touched her hand tenderly. "I love you."  
"I love you," Polly called out as he left. She looked down as she realized something was in her hand. A note had been tenderly put into it. She unfolded it as fast as she could and began to read it.

_Dear Polly,  
I think you're the most beautiful girl in all of Little Tokyo, and you're the nicest, sweetest girl I know. These last few weeks have been the best ones of my whole life. I love every minute, every second of our time together. Just the fact that I'm going steady with you has made me glad just to be alive, and every morning I look forward to seeing your lovely face! I mean this with all my heart, I love you and only you forever, and I can honestly say you're the only girl I'm dreaming of! I wish I could think of a better form of words to tell you, but I'm not a poet like Guido. All I can say is I love you with all my heart, Polly esther.  
Love forever,  
Speedy.  
_

Polly felt herself melting at these lovely words and her heart skipping a few beats. So what if it wasn't too flowery? It was written by the one she loved so much with his whole heart! She hugged it to her bosom happily, reading it again and again with a dreamy look on her face. She didn't even hear the phone when it started to ring, or Francine's voice calling her until Fran came and touched her shoulder. "POLLY! earth to Polly! earth to Polly! Come in, Polly!"  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"What do you mean, huh? Didn't you hear the phone? Customers are waiting, and what are you reading?" Guido tried to read the note over her shoulder, Polly snatched it away.  
"Mind your own business, Guido!" she snapped.  
"Geez, Pol, that's a _letter!!!"  
_"I know, and it's mine!"  
"Sneaking it to ya in the middle of work and everything!"  
"Well, could you put that letter away for now, we got people waiting." Polly nodded and slipped the letter into her apron pocket before going out to greet some customers.

Speedy made his way back down the street after delivering his pizzas, singing happily, feeling like he was floating on top of the world. "_Oh, I'm a Pizza Cat and I'm OK, make dough at night and bake by day!_" He went on faster, thinking only of his Polly and wishing to go back to her. He saw a flower stand nearby and stopped as the vender turned around.  
"Oh, good morning, Speedy!"  
"Good morning, John."  
"Isn't it though? So, what can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to purchase some flowers for my girlfriend," his eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed his face at the word 'girlfriend.' Calling Polly his girlfriend felt good…it felt RIGHT.  
"Girlfriend, huh? Must be someone very special."  
"Oh yes, she is! I can honestly say she's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"  
"Well in that case, she should have the best arrangement! what are her favorite colors?"  
"Pink and red."  
"Well, how about these bright red roses and pink gardenias? And we can throw in some white daisies for good measure."  
"Great! That looks lovely."

A little while later Speedy came into the restaurant. "Polly?" He called. "Oh, Polly?"  
"In here, Speedy!" Polly called out. Speedy smiled, handed his payment to Francine, and went to the back where Polly was and swept her into his arms, twirling her around. She giggled and he pecked her lips. He tenderly presented her with the flowers. "For the most wonderful girl in all of Tokyo!"  
Polly gasped when she saw the flowers. "Oh, Speedy, thank you, I love them!" she gave him a long kiss. "I got your letter."  
"Ya did? Heh..did ya..ya know, like it?"  
"I loved it. Those were the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me!"  
"Even though it wasn't really poetic?"  
"Oh I don't care about that! Those are the loveliest words I've ever read. I know I'll never throw it away." She threw her arms around him and they kissed so deeply they forgot anyone else as there.  
"So, where do ya wanna go tonight?"  
"Hmm…I think I'd like to go skydiving!"  
Speedy smiled. "Skydiving? That's different!" he grinned. "If that's what ya want, we'll do it!" Speedy swept her in his arms and lifted her up, kissing her all the while.  
"Hey, Romeo and Juliet!" Francince called out. "Much as I hate interrupting, we still got a restaurant to operate! Speedy, I need you to run this pizza over to Al Dente."  
"OK," he gave Polly another kiss goodbye. "See ya later! I love you."  
"Later! I love you," as Polly _w_ent back to her ovens, she noticed another note in her hand.

_Dear Polly,  
I know I'm no good at poetry, so I'll just say this from the bottom of my heart:  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.  
In case it's not that obvious...__**I love you**__!!!  
All my love forever,  
Speedy.  
_Polly blushed bright red as she melted all over again and slipped the note into her apron pocket.

Speedy made his way down the street, thinking of Polly and their date that night. No one else he knew would even suggest skydiving as a date! But that's what made Polly so appealing- her unpredictability! He knew Lucille would never have wanted to do anything like that, she would be too scared! But Polly…she never ceased to amaze and surprise him, and every day with her was an adventure! "_Polly makes me so happy!_!" He thought. "_I never want anyone else_!" He raced on, making sure his delivery was on time and looking forward to what was going to be a very special night.


	4. Speedy and Polly's Skydiving Date

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Four: Speedy and Polly's Skydiving Date**

Speedy had just gotten off the phone with the owner of the Slipstream Club, Little Tokyo's skydiving adventure group. He'd agreed to take Speedy and Polly up on his plane, so that they could have the thrill of their lives. Polly walked in, and Speedy turned to face her. She pulled him close, and asked, "Are we all set to go, my charming Samurai?" Speedy smiled, and replied, "You bet we are, Kitten. We'll be landing just as the moon comes up, and then I'll take you out to dinner, before finally coming back here." Polly kissed Speedy on the cheek, and replied, "Oh Speedy…I love you so much!" Speedy kissed her on the nose, and said, "I love you too, Pollyanna!" The two of them said their good-byes to Guido, Francine, and Good Bird, before heading out the door.

Once they arrived at the small airport owned by the Slipstream Club, Speedy and Polly signed the insurance forms, and then they were both given a complete physical exam, before being measured for their jumpsuits. Once they'd both been fitted, their instructor came out to meet them. He said, "Ahhh…so you're the famous Speedy Cerviche…the one who took out that monster comet a couple of weeks ago. It's an honor to have you along for the ride, Speedy." Blushing, Speedy replied, "Thanks a bunch, Mr. Kanazawa. My girlfriend and I, we've really been looking forward to this." Mr. Kanazawa replied, "Nothing's too good for the heroes of this city, and I must say, you picked a REAL winner there…she's absolutely beautiful!" Speedy replied, "She certainly is. I love her, with all my heart and soul." Mr. Kanazawa replied, "Just one more thing, what's her name?" Polly replied, "It's Polly…Polly Esther, to be exact. Of course, I'll soon be Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche, which I can't wait for!" Mr. Kanazawa smiled, before leading the two of them to his plane. He ran through the pre-flight checks, and then took off. Speedy and Polly both double-checked their equipment, until they reached their jump altitude of 13,000 feet. Mr. Kanazawa said, "Okay…listen up: Once you two jump, you'll be in freefall for a short time, until around 3,000 feet. Once you see that on the altitude gauge on your jumpsuit, pull the red handle on your harness, and deploy your chute. Once you've opened up, stay close to each other, and once you get near the ground, aim for a soft area, like an open field. After you land, pop the green smoke flare, which will be my signal to come and meet you. Got it?" Speedy and Polly both gave him the thumbs-up, and then he slid open the aircraft's side door. He tapped Speedy on the shoulder first, and Speedy hopped out. Polly followed seconds later, and quickly came up alongside Speedy. After a minute of freefall, they noticed that it was time to yank the 'chute, and they both pulled the release handle. Their 'chutes unfolded, and the two of them glided to a safe landing, coming back to earth inside a field of Lunar Flowers. Speedy popped his green smoke flare, after he'd made sure that both he and Polly were all right. Mr. Kanazawa met them a few minutes later, and he said, "That was the BEST jump I've ever seen by first-timers! I've got to be getting back now, but if you ever want to do it again, just call me up. Have fun on your date now!" Mr. Kanazawa took off, and Speedy looked into Polly's blue eyes, which were gleaming in the moonlight. He said, "Polly…I've never met anyone else, that can make me feel the way you do. You're not only beautiful and kind, but you've also got a great personality, you're brave, loyal, strong, and you're always there for me. I'm so glad I met you, Polly…I want to stay with you, forever." Polly's eyes filled with tears of joy, and she replied, "Speedy…I love you so much…honestly, I never meant to call you all those names I've used in the past, not to mention the times I've hit you. This temper of mine…I just can't control it at times, but being with you…I feel so good when we're together. Speedy, you are the only cat that I will ever love." Speedy and Polly both kissed, long and deep, until they needed to come up for air. When they broke apart, Speedy saw that they were standing in a field of Lunar Flowers, so he decided to pick some for Polly. Once he'd gathered up enough to make a bouquet, he walked back over to Polly, and said, "Some lovely flowers, for a VERY lovely kitten!" Polly smelled them, and said, "Oh Speedy…they're lovely!" He replied, "Not anywhere near as lovely as you are, my sweet Pollyanna." She blushed, and then she kissed him on the nose, before they both headed off to the restaurant that Speedy had made reservations at.

**Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese was lounging on a beach chair and munching on Sushi, as he watched the Ninja Crows working on the robot. Jerry walked over, and Cheese asked, "How's the work coming along, Jerry?" Jerry replied, "I've got half the Ninja Crows working on getting enough metal to make the armor, while the rest of them put together the weapons. This robot isn't exactly a light job, you know." Cheese replied, "Never mind that. Just tell me how much longer it's going to be." Jerry answered, "A couple of weeks at least, Cheesy…that is, if the Ninja Crows can keep up their pace." Cheese replied, "Wonderful! Those Pizza Cats are finally going to pay dearly for ruining my plans! **HAHAHAHA!!!"** Jerry replied, "I wonder…are you incurably deranged, or is it only temporary…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"THAT WASN'T FUNNY, JERRY!!!"** Jerry frantically waved his hands in front of him, and said, "N-no…of course not, Cheesy." Cheese calmed himself down, until he overheard some of the Ninja Crows making jokes about him behind his back. One of them said, "As dumb as he is, I'd be surprised if he could rule a sandbox, let alone a city!" Another one said, "Yeah…I hear that he's so stupid, he blows up Pop Tarts in the microwave." A third one said, "He's such a moron, it takes him an hour to make Minute Rice…uh…oh…" The Ninja Crows all turned around, and saw Cheese standing there, his face going red as a tomato. Jerry said, "You idiots! He's going to blast us all to kingdom come, thanks to your stupidity…even if what you said is true…oh no…" Cheese screamed, **"ALL OF THIS AGGRAVATION ISN'T DOING MY BLOOD PRESSURE ANY GOOD…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry said, "I need to find a new line of work, before he kills me…ugh…" He fell over, and Cheese said, "I'm going to have my revenge on those Pizza Cats…right after I finish my nap…ugh.." Cheese fell face-first into the sand, and the island was once again quiet.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

Speedy and Polly returned from their date, and walked hand-in-hand up to the restaurant. Guido saw them coming, and said, "Oh boy…look at you two…I mean, just a couple weeks ago, Polly…you called him goofy, you've beaten him up so many times, you've thrown things at him, and now, you're going out with him? WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM?!" Polly replied, "Simple…he's kind, honest, sweet, caring, and he's the one I love. Got it?" Guido shook his head, before he headed back inside. Polly went out back to freshen up, and Speedy decided to sit down and wait for her. Guido, however, had other plans. He yanked the stool out from under Speedy, causing him to fall over, face-first. Guido said, "Gee…sorry Speedy…I guess I didn't see you there." Francine said, "Uhm…Guido…you DO have your health insurance paid up, right?" Guido replied, "Yeah. Why?" Francine replied, "Uhm…I'm gonna go out back, and uh…empty the dishwasher." Guido turned around, and came face to face with a VERY angry Polly. Guido gulped, and said, "Oh no…I'm a dead cat…" Good Bird said, "I'd like to help ya out, but I just remembered that Carla and I were gonna watch a movie tonight. See ya!" Good Bird flew off, and Guido yelped out, "Mother…", before Polly smashed him in the head with a frying pan. She then walked over to Speedy, who was still down on the ground, moaning in pain. She said, "What's the matter, pussycat…can I get you anything?" He sat up, and replied, "An icepack would be nice, and could you help me sit down?" She carried him into the living room, pausing long enough to give Guido an evil look. Once she'd set him down on the sofa, she grabbed an icepack, took off his helmet, and then she handed him the icepack, which he placed on his forehead. She asked, "Can I get you anything else?" He replied, "Yeah…a soda…please…" Polly grabbed a bottle of Pepsi for him, and popped it open. She then asked, "Anything else?" He replied, "Yes…a kiss from my Pollyanna…" Polly smiled, and she then knelt down onto the carpet, and kissed Speedy's forehead. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she melted against him. Meanwhile, Guido had just gotten to his feet, when Francine grabbed him by the wrist. She said, "Guido, outside…**NOW!!!** We're going to have a talk, and **DON'T YOU** give my any lip!"

Once she'd taken him outside, Francine said, "Guido Anchovy, you should be ashamed of yourself. Speedy's gone out of his way to be your friend, and you repay him by playing the meanest pranks that you can think of…you call him names, you hurt him, and you just basically treat him like dirt. Let's start with those names that you're so fond of… 'Neo-Fascist Feline'… 'Couldn't pound the fuzz off a pussy willow'…not to mention you always butting into his life, like when he was trying to talk to Polly after he and Good Bird got back from killing that comet. You made him so nervous, that he blurted out that stupid 'Make me a Pizza' joke, which ticked Polly off, and then YOU kicked him in the head! Guido, you disgust me! You know he's sensitive about his height, and yet you LOVE insulting him about it. You call him weak, when you know perfectly well that he's not. He's whalloped you with a tree before, after you insulted him in front of Lucille, and he's the only one between you three that can match Good Bird's swordsmanship skills. When he was still Bad Bird…that one time he got that super armor…Speedy almost DIED to keep you safe, after Bad Bird's sword wrecked your umbrella. He's saved you repeatedly, and how do you repay him? You hurt him, belittle him, and just basically make his life miserable! You're lucky he hasn't told Lucille about all the rotten things you've done to him, because he's a real good friend of hers, Guido. Think how she'd feel. Also, he could go inform Al Dente, and he'd probably strip you of your Samurai status. Who knows…he might even go tell Princess Vi, and she'd either send you to Prisoners' Island, or order you to commit Hira-Kiri. Is THAT what you WANT, Guido Anchovy?" Guido gulped, and said, "Gods…I…oh man…what have I done?" Francine said, "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night, Guido. I think you'd best go up to your room, and think long and hard about our conversation tonight. When you're ready…come down and apologize CONVINCINGLY to them, and hope to God that they both forgive you. Remember, Guido…I'm giving you a chance to do what's right…don't mess it up!" Guido ran inside, and locked himself in his bedroom. He felt absolutely horrible about how he'd treated Speedy, and he knew that he needed to find a way to make it up to him, that is…if Speedy and Polly would forgive him.

Francine walked into the living room, where Polly was now sitting next to Speedy on the sofa, lightly rubbing his shoulders, while he rested his head against her chest. Polly said, "Hey Francine…what's with Guido?" Francine replied, "I just chewed him out royally, and pretty much said that he'd better quit bullying Speedy around, unless he wants to end up hearing about it from Al or Princess Vi, not to mention poor Lucille." Speedy replied, "Thanks for sticking up for me there, Francine…and you too, kitten!" Francine replied, "Hey, what are friends for? I'd love to stick around, but I'm gonna head up to bed now. Goodnight, you two…and make sure you turn off the lights!" Polly giggled, and she then turned the lights off. She then joined Speedy on the sofa again, and since it was a rather wide one, she curled up next to him, and they were both fast asleep in minutes.


	5. Guido's Apology

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Five: Guido's Apology **

Guido stayed huddled on the bed in his room, replaying the conversation he had had with Francine over and over in his head. _'You should get down on your knees and thank God in Heaven Speedy has NOT reported you to Al Dente or Princess Vi! For some reason, he values you. I only wish you valued him as much!'_  
"But I do!" He said to himself. Geez, he and Speedy had been buddies since 6th grade! They always fooled around with each other! Speedy knew he as only playing….didn't he?  
Guido thought back to all the times he had known Speedy. No, he didn't do anything wrong! Sure, he had competed with Speedy over deliveries and for Lucille…but that was only friendly banter…wasn't it?  
Did Speedy know that?  
Lucille had really liked him, it wasn't his fault if Speedy didn't listen…right?  
Is wasn't…right?  
What did he do that was so terrible? He had just tried to deliver pizzas to the girl his heart belonged to….even though Speedy was assigned to do it.  
Every single time.  
Many times calling him names in the process.  
Many other scenes flashed in his mind. The time he had bashed Speedy with a rock just to get his pizza for Lucille, the time he had pulled a stool out from under Speedy when Polly's flute was accidentally given away, the time he and Speedy tried to get a part in Vi's movie to impress Lucille, and he had made fun of Speedy's height..  
Knowing he was sensitive about it.

When he had actually attacked Speedy and tried to get his golden ticket for himself…OK, where did THAT come from? Stealing wasn't friendly banter at all….he was a SAMURAI for crying out loud! What as he doing trying to steal?!?! Especially from Speedy!  
Speedy.  
His best friend.  
Who never did anything to him...he never started anything! Guido started it all! He never would have uprooted that tree and swung it at Guido if he had only butt out of his delivery! He never would have called him ugly if Guido didn't call him short and say no one would want his picture!!! It was all Guido! Why did he even butt in when Speedy was trying to talk to Polly? Why didn't he just butt out? Polly could have handled it herself, it wasn't any of his business! Speedy was right..so right. Guido _was_ a buttinski!  
He tried to put himself in Speedy's shoes. He tried to imagine his so-called best friend showing up when he was trying to do his job, trying to one-up him, trying to infringe on the girl he had a crush on, calling him all kinds of names , pulling pranks like pulling out bar stools, stealing his things….oh man.

Guido stood up and slowly walked across the room, coming to a stop in front of his mirror. "You…are a creep!" he said to his reflection. "What are you doing being a Samurai?! You're not worthy of this uniform! You're LUCKY Speedy never reported you!" He rested his hands on the dresser and lowered his head, sighing.  
He owed Speedy. He owed him big time!

**The next morning…  
**

"So, where do ya wanna go tonight?" Speedy asked early the next morning.  
"It's your turn to choose, Speedy," Polly said.  
"Hurry up you guys, the restaurant is gonna open soon," Francine said.  
Speedy looked over an open paper, "This looks good," he said. "A carnival is opening up tonight. How's that, Kitten?"  
"Sounds like fun!"  
Guido came down the stairs just then, with his head bowed, and his eyes filled with shame. He finally looked up as Francine came toward them. "Ok, guys, now that you've made up your minds, excuse me while I open up the restaurant…"  
"Wait, Fran," Guido said. "Before ya do that, I got something I need to say.." Francine stopped what she as doing and backed up a bit. Guido faced Speedy and Polly. "Will both of you please sit down?" Speedy and Polly looked at each other, and sat down on a nearby booth, as Guido stood up, folded his arms, and cleared his throat. "A terrible mistake has been made….and I'm the one that made it. Speedy..Polly…Francine and I had a long talk..and I did a lot of thinking afterwards. I know that in the past I've hardly ever been nice to you…either one of you." He turned to Speedy. "Speedy..I think I owe you the biggest apology of all. Speedy, I know that even though I've called you my best friend in the past, I realize that…the complete opposite is true. I've been just about the worst friend anyone could ask for. All this time I've been nothing but horrible to you. I've been cocky, a know-it-all, self-centered, cruel.." he turned to Francine. "Feel free to stop me anytime you wanna, Fran."  
"No, no, you're doing fine!" Francine cracked.  
"Anyway, Speedy, I treated you the worst, so I think I owe you the biggest apology. Speedy, I've been doing a lot of thinking about the real reason I did all the things I did to you in the past, and I realize that the reason I treated you so horribly is that..I was jealous of you. I was jealous of the fact that ever since I've known you you were always doing things much faster or better than me. Speedy, you're the best in all you do. Of all the Samurai I've ever known, you're the best swordsman I've ever seen. You can hold your own better than anyone! You're the only one I've seen who could fight Good Bird when he was still bad. Speedy, your Leadership is amazing, and there's no one better than you in anything. Look at you, you can even make a commitment to somone…that's always so hard for me! Speedy, all those insults I've thrown at you in the past, all the times I butted in on you when you're making pizza deliveries, or insulting you, or playing pranks on you for no good reason at all…or even trying to horn in on your relationship with Polly…I'm ashamed of that now. Now, let me tell ya what I see when I see you now. I see someone amazing. Someone who has more patience than anyone I've ever known. Francine was right, and I should be grateful forever that you never reported me to Al Dente.  
"I'd never do that to you, Guido!" Speedy said "You're a valuable member of this team, and we all need you."  
Guido's eyes filled with tears of shame and gratefulness. "Speedy, I know I called you short, but you're a much bigger Cat than I can ever be! Speedy, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry for everything I ever did. I am truly, honestly sorry, and if we can start over, I promise I'll never do it again."

He turned to Polly. "Polly, I owe you an apology too. I've been pretty awful to you, too. I said horrible things to you, but I never meant any of them. Polly, you're not ugly at all, and I don't know why I called you that. you're a very lovely girl, and no one deserves you more than Speedy. I guess I was a bit chauvinistic in my thoughts, thinking that you couldn't really be pretty and a fighter, but you've proven that you can. Polly, I know I've butted in on your relationship with Speedy, including having everyone look at you and Speedy when he got back from destroying the comet which caused him to be nervous and make that joke. And I didn't help by kicking him in the head afterwards. Polly, I'm sorry for butting in and for making you mad, and for calling you names.  
Speedy, Polly, I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to both of you." He knelt down in front of both of them. "From the bottom of my heart and down on my knees, I'm honestly sorry. I hope you can both find it in your hearts to please forgive me."  
Speedy slowly stood up. "Guido, stand up. Guido…that was a touching speech you just gave. But you didn't have to give it. I forgive you, Guido, and I always have. I know that you're a good fighter and a valuable member of our team. But, you should have just talked to me and let me know how you felt. Guido, you're an amazing fighter as well, don't think you're not!" Speedy smiled. "And you've proven just now that you're a true friend."  
"Yeah, it takes a big person to admit when he's wrong," Polly said. "I forgive you too, Guido…as long as you never, ever do anything like that again."  
"I never will, I promise!"  
Speedy stuck out his hand. "Guido, you're my friend, and I'll always forgive you no matter what. But next time just talk to me and tell me these things." He shook Guido's hand. "I forgive you." Guido pulled into a hug.  
"Thank you." Polly hugged him too.

A little while later, the restaurant was as busy as usual, and the Cats were filling orders left and right. The phone rang just then, and Francine answered. "Samurai Pizza Cats, Pizza's our middle name. You got it, we'll be right there!" She hung up. "Speedy?"  
"Yep?"  
She set the pizza down in front of him. "A sausage and extra cheese pizza for Lucille and make sure it gets there hot!"  
"You got it." Out of habit Guido started to reach for the pizza but thought better of it. When Speedy took the pizza, he glanced at Guido and then back at the boxes. Finally he went to him. "Hey, Guido?"  
"Yeah?"  
He held out the box. "Why don't you take the pizza to Lucille."  
Guido looked surprised. "Me?"  
"Sure! After all," he winked at Polly. "I got no reason to go over there anymore! Go ahead, take it. Give her our best."  
"I will," Guido said, starting off.  
"Oh wait, wait!" Speedy took a rose from a vase on the counter and put it on top of the box. "There, perfect touch."  
"Hey, thanks, buddy!" He shook Speedy's hand. "Ya know, Speedy, people might say you're short, but you're the biggest Cat I know."  
"Hey, Guido?" Polly asked, "see if Lucille wants to go to the carnival with us tonight. We can double date!"

**Later, at the carnival...**

Polly licked the last bits of sticky pink substance from her paper cone and tossed it in the trash. 'That's the first time I've had cotton candy in eons!" she smiled "Who says carnivals are only for kids?"  
"Not me, that's for sure!" Speedy said happily. Guido grinned at them and put his arm around Lucille.  
"What's next, my sweet? Another ride on the ferris wheel?"  
"No way," Speedy said, slipping his hand into Polly's "We already did that! We'll never have time to see everything if we keep going back on the same things."  
Polly beamed. It was great to be laughing and joking around with her boyfriend and two of her good friends, as if the jealousy and petty arguments of the previous months had never existed. "So, what's next?"  
"I think it's your turn to choose, Lucille," Guido said.  
"Hmm.." Lucille said, looking around. "Oh, look over there! A Singing Contest! Come on, Polly, let's go sign up!!"  
"I'm right behind you, Lucille!" Polly said.  
"Yeah, you two sign up, and we'll go find seats in the front row so we can cheer the loudest!" Speedy said. Polly kissed him and they ran over.  
As they made their way over a couple of obvious drunks called out "Hey, who's the shrimp over there?" Guido was the first one to turn around, thankful Speedy and Polly were already too far away to hear.  
"What as that, Ya jerk?"  
"Who ya calling a jerk, cowboy?"  
"I'm calling you a jerk, you got something ya wanna say to my friend, you say it in front of me first, got it?!"  
One of the drunks stumbled over. "Hey, it ain't his fault he's so tiny a bug can't find him, but ya think he could afford some elevator shoes…" before he could finish, Guido slammed him into the mud.  
"You do NOT talk about him like that! If it weren't for him, you'd all be dead now, so you show him some respect!" Another drunk lunged toward Guido, who ducked and Guido used his umbrella to knock him far and away. Lucille ran to Guido and hugged him.  
"Oh, Guido…you were magnificent!" She kissed his cheek.  
"Oh, Lucille, that was nothing.."  
"No, Guido…that was wonderful! You are so courageous, so brave, so caring! Oh, Guido, that's why I so love being with you. You never think of yourself, you always put others first…"  
Guido looked down. "Not always, Lucille…"  
"Oh, but yes, always. No one is more loving, more caring than you! You're so thoughtful and always willing to help, and you are so unselfish…"  
Guido looked into Lucille's eyes as, shame again overtook him. "Lucille," he began, taking her hands and looking at her, "I have a confession to make…"


	6. Confessions at the Carnival

****

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Songs for this Chapter:**

**Speedy: 'Vestige'-T.M. Revolution**

**Guido: 'Loving You Is Paradise'-Firehouse**

**Polly: 'Fields of Hope'-Rie Tanaka**

**Lucille: 'Cloud 9'-Maaya Sakamoto**

**Chapter Six: Confessions at the Carnival**

As Lucille waited for him to talk, Guido was seriously worried: He'd be confessing a long list of mean, cruel pranks that he'd played on Speedy, along with the names that he'd called his fellow Samurai, and he hoped that she'd forgive him, after he told her about his conversation with Francine, and his resulting epiphany. He cleared his throat, and said, "Lucille…I, uh…really haven't always been very nice to Speedy. In fact…I've been outright cruel to him at times. I've called him names like 'Shorty', 'Neo-Fascist Feline', and 'Couldn't pound the fuzz off a pussy willow', I've horned in on his privacy, I've stolen stuff from him, specifically a golden ticket, back during that 'Golden Cluck' caper of Cheese's, I've pulled stools out from under him, and I even butted in on him, as he was about to confess his feelings for Polly, after he and Good Bird got back from taking out that monster comet. You see, Lucille…I've done some really horrible stuff to him…and I got a royal chewing-out by Francine last night, not to mention the fact that Polly almost made a wall ornament out of me with her fist. After my talk with Francine, I realized that I'd done all this horrible stuff to Speedy for one reason alone…I was jealous. He's so much better at swordsmanship, he's stronger, even able to match or beat Good Bird, which not even Polly AND I could ever do together, he was the first one of us to start going steady, and he's taken it all with a grain of salt, except for the one time he belted me with a tree. They both forgave me, Lucille…but the thing is…I don't know if I can forgive myself…I don't even know if I can go on with being a Samurai…" Guido broke down, and Lucille was absolutely shocked…she'd always thought that Speedy and Guido were so close…and yet, Guido had just confessed to doing so many horrible things to him. Lucille teared up, and unleashed a barrage of her missiles, which, fortunately for the carnival, exploded overhead. She walked over to Guido, and said, "Guido…it took a lot of courage to admit that you were wrong…and from what you said…I believe in my heart that Speedy and Polly have both truly forgiven you…and I do too. Please…next time…talk about your feelings with them, or come and talk to me. I'm always here if you need a friend, Guido." Lucille then pulled Guido into a warm hug, and he couldn't help but pull her into a hug of his own. He said, "Lucille…thank you so much…you've renewed not only my faith in myself, but also my courage to continue serving as a samurai. There's one other thing I've been wanting to tell you, for a long time now." Lucille asked, "What is it, Guido?" He sat down with her on a bench, and said, "Lucille, I know that, in the past, I've been quite the Cassanova-type, but there's only one girl in all of Little Tokyo…make that the world…that I've ever really felt as though I could be truly happy with." Lucille leaned closer to him, and asked, "Who's the lucky girl, Guido…is it someone I know?" Guido looked deep into the pretty female ram's brown eyes, and replied, "Yes Lucille…it's you. I love you, and I have ever since I first met you." Lucille's eyes brimmed with tears of joy, and she launched her missiles again. She threw her arms around Guido, and said, "Oh Guido…I love you too!" He leaned down and kissed her gently, before handing her a small box. She opened it, and saw a gleaming pin inside, just like the one Speedy had given to Polly. She said, "Guido…does this mean…what I think it does?" He replied, "Yes, Lucille…I'd like to ask you if you'd be willing to become my girlfriend, as of now." Lucille answered his question by kissing him, before she finally replied, "You can take that as a yes, Guido! Now then…let's go meet the others."

Guido smiled, and hooked his arm around hers. They'd only taken a few steps, however, when the two drunks that Guido had taken out earlier came out to block their way. The taller of the two said, "Okay, hotshot…you got lucky last time…it's our turn now…unless you let us have some fun with the little lady there." Guido's eyes narrowed, and he said, "Don't you DARE lay a hand on Lucille, or I'll PERSONALLY kick your sorry butts down to Princess Vi myself. I'm givin' you two losers ONE chance…back off…or there's gonna be trouble." The goon said, "No way…I owe you for shovin' me in the mud. YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!" He rushed Guido, only to have the umbrella-wielding samurai sidestep, and then level him with a powerful blow to the stomach from his umbrella. The other goon tried sneaking up behind Guido, only to have someone else tap him on the shoulder. He turned around, and saw Speedy standing there, with Polly just off to the side. Speedy said, "You leave my buddy alone, ya drunken slob, or I'm gonna make ya wish you'd stayed drinkin' apple juice!" The idiot replied, "Buzz off, shorty. This is between me and Romeo over here." Speedy replied, "Wrong, buddy…you mess with my friends, you mess with me." Polly stepped forward, and said, "That goes double for me, and you REALLY don't want to see me angry!" The idiot replied, "Hah…what're you gonna do, slap me upside the head? I'm not in the habit of being afraid of Girl Scouts, so why don't you run home and work on your merit badges?" Polly growled, and Speedy said, "Oh boy…now you've done it!" Polly shouted, **"NOBODY CALLS ME A GIRL SCOUT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! I'M GONNA USE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS, YOU DRUNKEN PIG!!!"** Polly grabbed the goon's wrist, wrenched his arm back, and then she kicked him clear across the fairground, all the way to the front doorstep of the Royal Palace. Guido followed suit with the other idiot, and when Princess Vi got her hands on them, along with the note that Guido had attached to one of them, she sent them both to Prisoners' Island. Once that was cleared up, they all headed up to where the Karaoke Contest was being held.

After they'd all entered their names, along with the songs that they would be singing, they waited patiently for their names to be called. Eventually, the judge called out, **"OUR NEXT CONTESTANT…AND ONE OF THIS CITY'S GREAT HEROES…LET'S HEAR IT FOR SPEEDY CERVICHE!!!"** Speedy walked up onto the stage, and the roar of the crowd was incredible. Speedy, however, could still hear the sweet voice of his lovely Polly, as she called out, **"YOU CAN DO IT, SPEEDY!!!"** He cleared his throat, and then he took the microphone, upon which, the crowd went silent. He said, "Good evening, and thank you for the applause…especially my lovely red-haired kitten, Polly. The song I'll be performing for you tonight is called 'Vestige', by T.M. Revolution." Speedy took a bottle of water from the ice-filled chest on the stage, downed a quick sip, and then he began singing.

'_Broken by the power of a clenched fist  
Desires and blood flow in the palm of my hand  
Endless wings and chains suit me well  
Their weight keeps me from going anywhere  
With young eyes that have only seen loss  
People think of stars that they won't be returning to _

Making our respective lights  
Bloom with our lives  
Life is what transports us  
Radiantly cut into everyone  
Are gentle vestiges of scars

Even if it all ends, and I cry, I'll make my own relief  
In order to forget about everything...?  
Tomorrow falls from the sky like a feather  
Even though I wake up from a painful illusion

If being hurt in delirium  
Is how I say "I'm alive"  
Then you are the undisappearing truth  
Left behind, here  
Are radiant and fleeting vestiges of us

Making our respective lights  
Bloom with our lives  
Life is what transports us  
Radiantly cut into everyone  
Gently

If being hurt in delirium  
Is how I say "I'm alive"  
Then you are the undisappearing truth  
Left behind, here  
Are radiant and fleeting vestiges of us' 

Speedy took his bows, and then headed off the stage. He took his seat next to Polly, who immediately embraced him. She said, "Speedy…you're wonderful! I didn't know you could sing like that!" He blushed, and replied, "I'll be honest, Polly…I didn't know I had it in me either." Guido said, "Hey buddy…that was really awesome, honest." Speedy replied, "Thanks, Guido…by the way, I grabbed a water for the rest of ya. Here." Guido smiled, and happily accepted the bottle of spring water, as did Polly, and Lucille. A short time later, the judge called out, **"OUR NEXT CONTESTANT…GUIDO ANCHOVY, ANOTHER ONE OF OUR GALLANT SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!!! LET'S GIVE HIM A HAND!!!"** Guido blushed, as he headed onto the stage. He took the mike, and said, "Thanks, to all of you…but I'd really like to thank my best friends, Speedy Cerviche, and Polly Esther, for allowing me to share this wonderful night with them. I'm not going to give a big speech, but I also want to thank my wonderful new girlfriend, Lucille Omitsu, who, as of tonight, has officially become my one and only sweetheart. In fact, I'm dedicating this song, 'Loving You Is Paradise', by Firehouse, to her." Guido cleared his throat, and started singing, letting his love for Lucille flow out through the song.

'_I got lucky, I found heaven here on earth  
Oh, I can see it in your eyes  
When I look at you  
I see all my dreams come true  
Cause loving you is paradise _

I never knew before I met ya  
That angels could exist  
You are the one temptation, angel  
That I can't resist

I believe forever, we can stay together  
Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die  
Cause loving you is paradise

I wasn't lookin' for a miracle  
Oh, and then you came into me life  
You've opened my eyes, made me realize  
That lovin' you is paradise

And now I know that angels do exist  
Cause your sweet loving baby  
Is what I can't resist

I believe forever, we can stay together  
Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die  
Cause loving you is paradise

I believe forever, we can stay together  
Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die  
Cause loving you is paradise

Lovin' you is paradise  
Lovin' you is paradise  
Lovin' you is paradise!' 

Guido bowed, as the crowd erupted in applause, and he then headed back to his seat. He saw Lucille unleash her missiles again, and they burst high overhead. The judge said, **"OUR NEXT PERFORMER…MISS POLLY ESTHER, THE THIRD MEMBER OF THE SAMURAI PIZZA CATS…NOT TO MENTION THE TOUGHEST AND PRETTIEST FEMALE CAT IN LITTLE TOKYO!!! LET'S GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!!!"** The crowd cheered her on, as she headed up to the stage, and she heard Speedy call out, **"THAT'S MY KITTEN UP THERE!!!"** Polly took the stage, and said, "I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful support, especially my wonderful boyfriend, Speedy, to whom I dedicate this song, called 'Fields of Hope', by Rie Tanaka." Polly cleared her throat, and then she let her sweet voice flow out to touch Speedy's heart through his ears.

'_Beneath a veil so cold,  
You deeply sleep, all alone  
The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
a little light shined _

I watched as you dreamed  
You laughed like a child  
So dear, and yet so far -  
That is the promise of our future

That one day, on a green morning,  
One day, we will make it there  
Because in this wintered sky  
We still believe  
Fields of Hope

On the day we were born, we were embraced  
And now we search for those gentle hands again  
The melody of prayer; one vanishes,  
And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation

One day, to that green morning,  
We'll cross through all these nights  
Because that is the place each one of us searches for

Now, within my own heart,  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far -  
In the name of peace  
Fields of Hope

So dear, and yet so far -  
The fields of promise  
Fields of Hope  
Fields of Hope' 

The audience burst into applause, especially Speedy, who pulled Polly into a passionate hug when she got back to her seat. After a few more performers went up, the judge said, **"NOW…OUR FINAL CONTESTANT, MS. LUCILLE OMITSU!!!"** The crowd cheered, and Lucille took the stage. She accepted the mike, and siad, "Thank you, all of you…especially you, Guido. This song, 'Cloud 9', by Maaya Sakamoto, is dedicated to you, with all my love." She cleared her throat, and began singing.

_'I hear a voice calling.  
A voice, resounding through the sky that stopped crying.  
It has shot through the target of my heart._

_Chasing the summer I spent with you,  
I pass through the end of winter.  
The words I heard from you that day  
Are guiding me._

_The smell of a snow storm,  
High frequencies mixed in a harmony._

_There's more than enough memories, but  
If I turned around, I could lose just as much.  
So I recklessly went down that road,  
Praying for tomorrow._

_The wild sleeping within is driving us  
To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream.  
The aimless, simple, helpless days,  
We keep walking through them,  
Because we are the children of the journey._

_So you're guided?  
Do you keep running from something?  
(The endless world)  
Someday, when you've reached your destination,  
You'll be able to see the rest of your dream._

_Unchanging, fearless, our strength,  
We had it since the first time of despair.  
Unforgettable, inseparable, memories of the distant days,  
A tail with a small bone left._

_The wild sleeping within is driving us  
To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream.  
Like a climber ascending to the summit,  
I want to reach someday the place of beatitude.  
So let's keep on walking,  
Because we are the children of the journey._

_I hear a voice,  
From beyond the sky that stopped crying.  
I am waiting for you.'_

The audience cheered, and Lucille's missiles went off again. Once he'd conferred with his assistant, the Judge grabbed the microphone, and said, **"NOW, OUR TWO WINNERS FOR THE MALE VOCALISTS ARE…SPEEDY CERVICHE AND GUIDO ANCHOVY!!! FOR THE FEMALES…POLLY ESTHER AND LUCILLE OMITSU!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!"** Speedy pulled Polly into a passionate embrace, and so did Guido with Lucille. They headed up to claim their prize, which was a new television set. Guido walked Lucille home, after they left the carnival, while Speedy and Polly headed on back to the Pizza Parlor.

**Prisoners' Island… **

Cheese was munching on some potato chips, while Jerry supervised the Ninja Crows, who were currently working on the robot's main systems. Four of them were pulling a raft in, which was carrying a heavy crate full of ammo for the weapons, namely the shotguns, the bazookas, and the head-mounted machine guns. Jerry said, "Be careful with that, you twits! If you mess this up, the boss will blast all of us clear across the ocean!" One of the Ninja Crows said, "Don't worry, Mr. Atrick, we've got it under control…" Just as he said that, the raft carrying the crate hit some submerged rocks, broke apart, and sank, taking the crate with it. The Ninja Crows all said, "Uh-oh…" in unison. Jerry turned around, and asked, "What are you yo-yo's doing…where's the crate?" One Ninja Crow said, "Uhm…ha-ha…you see…it's..uh.." Jerry saw bits of the raft floating on the surface of the water, and shouted, **"NICE GOING, YOU DIMWITTED FEATHERDUSTERS!! WE'LL BE LUCKY IF WE GET OFF THIS ISLAND BEFORE I END UP IN THE RETIREMENT HOME!!!"** Cheese heard the ruckus, and said, "Which one of you idiots messed up this time?!" The Ninja Crows all began pointing at one another, and saying, **"HE DID IT!!!"** Cheese screamed, **"DO YOU IDIOTS KNOW HOW FAR THIS IS GONNA SET US BACK?!"** One of the Ninja Crows muttered, "Not as far back as you are. If your brain was any more primitive, you'd still be in the Stone Age…oops…" Cheese shouted, **"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M EVEN DUMBER THAN PRINCE CHARLES?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **He exploded, and Jerry said, "You dimwitted worm-munchers! Everything was going perfectly, until you goofed up and sank the boss's crate, not to mention that you HAD to make him blow up again. If you're going to make jokes about him, do it when he's out of earshot…even though…between you and me…he's so stupid, he couldn't lead ants to a picnic." He turned around, and saw Cheese standing there, with his face starting to turn red again. Jerry stammered, "Uhm…Cheesy…I didn't mean it…it slipped…please try and control yourself…" Cheese screamed, **"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT I'M DUMBER THAN ANGELINA JOLIE?!"** Jerry muttered, "Not to mention twice as ugly as Michael Jackson…oh no…"Cheese shouted, **"JERRY…I'M GETTING ANGRY…VERY…VERY…ANGRY!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up again, and Jerry got blasted into a tree. He said, "Maybe I should think about finding another line of work, before he blasts me into an early grave…ugh…" Cheese tripped and fell over into the sand, and said, "Once the world stops spinning, I'll be the absolute ruler of Little Tokyo…oh look…I see pretty birdies, stars, and rainbows…ugh…" Cheese was unconscious seconds later, and the Ninja Crows began to rig a crane together out of vines, so that they could raise the sunken ammo crate, along with the boxes of supplies.


	7. Don't Mess With Speedy!

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Seven: Don't Mess With Speedy!**

On Prisoners' Island, it was a scene of utter chaos, as Cheese was currently going ballistic on the Ninja Crows for losing the crate full of weapons, ammunition, and other supplies for their robot. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FETCH THE DAMN CRATE OUT OF THE OCEAN?!?! DO YOU IDIOTS HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS?!?!"** Cheese screamed at the top of his lungs to the Ninja Crows. **"I SERIOUSLY HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU LIKE THIS PLACE, CAUSE WE'RE GONNA BE HERE FOR ANOTHER FEW MONTHS!!!! CAN'T YOU MORONS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?!"**  
"We tried Cheese, we tried! But we couldn't get the crate out of the water!"  
Jerry cleared his throat, and said, "Oh, ya couldn't get the crate out of the water…oh, pardon me, gentlemen…but if I remember correctly…..**WHO KNOCKED IT INTO THE WATER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?! DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!?! THANKS TO YOU WE'RE STUCK HERE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!!!"  
**"Well this nitwit tripped me while I was holding the crate!" one of the Ninja Crows said, pointing to the Crow that was closest to him.  
"Me?! YOU got in my way when I was holding some guns!" he replied.  
"That's right, blame someone else!" a third said. "If you both would keep your mind on what we're doing.."  
"OH, really? Look who's talking, you're always drifting off, I bumped into you.."  
"Yeah, I bumped into you as well, I tripped over your foot.."  
**"QUIET!!! YOU DUMBELLS, YOU HORRID BRAIN DEAD JERKS!!"** Jerry said. "All of you are to blame for this! No thanks to you, God knows how long we're going to be here while we smuggle in more parts!"  
"Well, this jerk did this..  
"Me? It was you.."  
"No way, it was you.."  
**"ENOUGH, YOU IMBICILES!!! I'VE HAD IT!!! YOU'RE ALL GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!! I NEED ASPIRIN!!!! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!"**  
"Look out!", Jerry called out, as he and the Ninjas dove for cover…just in time for Cheese to blow. "Actually, for you to get your tantrum out of the way so early….I'm relieved…I really am."  
"Arrgh…just wait until I get Tokyo in the palm of my hand….has anyone seen my hand?" He said, just before he fell over.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

A few weeks later, Speedy was in his bedroom counting out the money he had saved up so far. For the past few weeks, he had been saving one third of his weekly pay in the false bottom of the top drawer of his dresser. The dresser had been a gift from his Dad when he left to be a Samurai, and the top drawer was specially designed with the false bottom to keep important things in…like this money he had stored. He counted it twice. OK, almost there. Hopefully just another few weeks and he should have just enough. He gathered up the money and put it back in the false bottom, and then he got ready for the new day.

The restaurant was full to bursting that day, to the obvious delight of Francine, who liked nothing better than busy days! She ran over to pick up the ringing phone. "Samurai Pizza Cats, home of the hot and spicy. OK, will do. Polly, I need a jumbo sausage and pepperoni."  
"Coming right up," Polly said, starting to make it.  
"Hey there, Nephew!" a loud voice came just then from the front door. Speedy turned fast to see his Uncle Irving and Aunt Lydia come through the door.  
"Uncle Irving! Aunt Lydia!", he cried, rushing over to hug them.  
"Hi, Speedy!" Irving said, hugging his nephew. Polly rushed over to hug them as well.  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche!"  
"Oh, you're a grown-up now Dear, you can call us Irving and Lydia," Irving said, as Lydia hugged Polly.  
"I didn't know you were coming!", Polly said happily.  
"Well, we were doing some shopping downtown, and we thought we may as well pop in and say hi!"  
"Hi. Come in, have a seat, can we get you anything?", Speedy asked. Irving and Lydia sat in a nearby booth.  
"Can we get a menu?"  
"Of course!" Speedy said, grabbing one and getting them both some sodas.  
"Hey, Speedy," Francine said, "The pizza is ready to be delivered to the North end."  
"OK, got it," Speedy took the pizza and went over to Polly, kissing her gently. "Be right back. I love you, Kitten."  
"I love you, Pussycat. Hurry back my Charming Samurai," Polly kissed him again, to the shock of several nearby customers.  
"What the…", one muttered.  
"I wouldn't believe this if I didn't just see it," his friend said.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this the same guy she used to argue with a lot?"  
"Yeah, and didn't she even say she DIDN'T like him cause he's too goofy? Now she's all over him, making out with him, can't get enough of him?! Come ON, from what I saw, he's still goofy…and he ain't even all that handsome! Geez, what happened to not liking goofy guys?"  
His friend snickered. "If ya ask me this is all out of pity anyway. I mean, he DID just save all of us from this Comet, this is more than likely her way of thanking him. Why else would she go out with a goofy short clown like that?" He snickered, but he noticed his friend didn't join in. In fact, he was looking over his shoulder with a pale white face. "What?" The first customer asked.  
His friend cleared his throat. "Oh…hi, Polly…" He said slowly he turned around and saw Polly staring at him, holding a frying pan against the palm of her hand. The look she was giving both of them would have melted glass.  
"Do you have some sort of problem?", She asked in a murderously calm voice.  
"Uh…" the customer stuttered.  
"Did you just insult my boyfriend?!", she asked fiercely.  
"Uh.."  
"Listen," Polly said, in a murderous tone that grew angrier and louder. I don't know why you had to butt into something that's none of your business!!! How dare you.." she began. "How **DARE YOU?!** Look, this isn't even ABOUT you! It's about **ME** and **SPEEDY**, and we have **NOTHING** to prove to any of you, _got it?_! You have to be lower than dirt, saying things like that about my Speedy.."  
"**YOUR** Speedy? You loved to fight with him before, and now all of a sudden he's 'your Speedy'?!"  
**"YES!!!** I happen to be in love with him, and he loves me! Now, you better concentrate on getting your own lives, and staying **OUT** of ours, so we can get on with our _relationship!"_  
"Hah, it'll never last, those two are like night and day.." his friend couldn't stop whispering.  
"Yeah, who wants a twit like him anyway?"  
**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"** Polly said, coming at them. **"DID YOU JUST CALL MY BOYFRIEND A TWIT?!?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! WHERE DO YOU GET THE RIGHT TO SAY ANY OF THOSE THINGS?!?! I OUGHT TA GIVE YA SOMETHING RIGHT NOW JUST FOR THAT!!! YOU LISTEN YOU JERK..SPEEDY HAPPENS BE OF MORE WORTH THAN EITHER ONE OF YOU TWO RIGHT NOW!!! HE'S KIND, SWEET, DECENT AND CARING..IN OTHER WORDS…THE POLAR OPPOSITE OF BOTH OF YOU!!! YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL MAKE YA!!"**  
"For telling the truth? Hey, face it, Polly, he's an idiot! I don't know what you see in him…."  
That did it.  
Forgetting that she was in a restaurant, she grabbed the punk by his neck, threw him onto the floor, and pummled him mercilessly about the body. "He's _not_ a twit and I'll make ya sorry you ever said that!!! You do **NOT** call my Speedy names!!!!"  
"But come on, he is kinda short.."  
**"SO WHAT AND WHO CARES!!!! FROM HERE HE LOOKS JUST FINE! IN MY EYES HE'S THE MOST HANDSOME CAT IN ALL OF LITTLE TOKYO!! IF I EVER CATCH YOU MAKING FUN OF HIM AGAIN.."**  
"Hey, I call them like I see them…"  
**"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"** She then flung him out of the restaurant with all her might as his friend ran out after him. She brushed her hands together satisfactorily….and her eyes fell upon the shocked faces of Irving and Lydia! Speedy had come back by then and was staring with shock as well. "_OH my God!_ "Polly gasped. "_Oh..I just mad_e _a fool of myself in front of Speedy's Aunt and Uncle_! _OH..oh no! They must think I'm some sort of crazy loon_!!" Her face turned as red as her hair, and she raced outside.

Polly sat upon one of the outside tables with her arms folded, trying to hide, knowing it wouldn't do any good anyway. God, she was so embarrassed! She knew her temper was bad, but to blow up in front of her boyfriend's family?! They must think she was bipolar, or too hot, or cold-hearted! They might be afraid of her, which as the LAST thing she wanted!  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the concerned face of her boyfriend. "Speedy, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your Aunt and Uncle, and I don't blame you if you are!" She felt as if her heart was shattered. This was it- it was all over. Her damn temper had destroyed the most magical relationship of her life! "I..I just couldn't let that arrogant jerk talk about you like that! I completely forgot your family was here, and I know they're probably embarrassed having to witness that…."  
"Polly," Speedy said. "Hold it."  
She looked up at Speedy's face. He was…grinning? Speedy put his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "Polly, I don't want you to apologize. I'm not mad at you, and Uncle Irving and Aunt Lydia aren't embarrassed at all. In fact, they're proud of what you did. I was just shocked that that jerk could say things like that. He doesn't know us! Who is he to say that what we have isn't real?"  
"I just want you to hear me say this, Speedy. I'm NOT dating you out of pity. That's the furthest thing from my mind."  
"I know," Speedy said softly. "Believe me, I'd never believe what anyone says over what my heart tells me about you." Speedy pulled her into his arms."I'm not embarrassed by what happened. Your temper is just part of you. I don't mind it, I'm used to it. I'm honored you would defend what we have!" Polly sighed with happiness, thanking God she found the most caring, understanding Cat in all of Tokyo. "I love you, Polly," he whispered. "Unconditionally."  
Polly looked up. "I love you, too."  
"Come here," Speedy said, pulling Polly into his arms, his lips finding hers in a tender kiss that started soft and gradually built in passion. At that moment Polly's heart was full to bursting and she wrapped her arms around Speedy' s neck as the kisses got deeper and deeper, his arms circled her back, caressing her shoulders, running down her sides, until they lost all track of where they were. For one of the first times, Polly didn't care that they were right outside the pizza parlor, making out in public. Customers shot them amused looks as they were going inside, but Polly didn't care. She as with someone who truly, honestly, completely loved her.  
They were startled apart by the sound of clapping. They looked up to see Irving and Lydia happily smiling and clapping for them.  
"Hi, Dear," Lydia smiled. "That was some speech you gave…"  
"I didn't mean to be so harsh in front of you.."  
"Honey you don't have to apologize for that, that little punk had it coming. If you hadn't said something, I would've!" Irving said.  
"Ya know, Dear, I don't think you ever cease to amaze me!" Lydia smiled. "In fact I was proud you did that! I wanted to tell everyone there what great taste my nephew has!"  
"Isn't that the truth?" Speedy said, looking at Polly with pure love.


	8. Love Is In The Air

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made in Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Speedy's song to Polly: 'The Wonder of You'-Elvis Presley**

**Polly's song to Speedy: 'I Turn To You'-Diane Warren**

**Chapter Eight: Love is in the Air**

As Guido came back from his delivery run, he saw the punk that Polly had tossed out of the restaurant, and he asked, "What happened to you? You look like a truck ran you over…twice." The idiot replied, "Your hellcat friend Polly's the reason…just because I told her the truth about her shrimp of a boyfriend…" Guido grabbed him, and said, through gritted teeth,** "DON'T YOU CALL MY FRIEND SPEEDY A SHRIMP, OR I'LL SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG, GOT IT?!"** The guy replied, "Hey…look who's talking. You used to treat him like dirt, from what I've heard, and now, you say he's your friend…HAH!!! I pity him, really. Not only is he short, and ugly, but he's got a bipolar girlfriend, and a so-called 'best' friend that treats him like dirt…not to mention that dumb girl behind you, the one that packs the missiles in her hair. Why'd you choose her, anyway…do you pity her 'cuz nobody else wants her, on account of her being almost too stupid to breath?" Lucille heard the last comment, and she started crying, causing a volley of her missiles to go flying everywhere. Guido shouted, **"THAT'S IT, YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF GUTTER TRASH!!! NOT ONLY DID YOU INSULT MY TWO CO-WORKERS…BUT NOW YOU JUST INSULTED THE ONE I LOVE!!! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE WISHING THAT POLLY HAD DRAGGED YOU DOWN TO SEE PRINCESS VI!!!" **Guido slammed his fist into the punk's stomach, before kicking him upside the head, and finally, he threw him head first into the dumpster in back of the restaurant. He stared into the other punk's eyes, and said, "You wanna say something, or are you gonna actually be smart, unlike your buddy?" The kid replied, "You really need to learn to accept it…Speedy and Polly…those two just won't last. He'll either walk out on her for her temper, or she'll end up killing him. Face it…Speedy's a stupid little moron, and Polly's a maniacal hothead, who thinks she's the greatest thing since sliced bread. They'll never…" Speedy grabbed the idiot, and said, "I see that my girlfriend didn't knock enough sense into you…**SO LET ME DO IT!!!"** Speedy's foot slammed into the idiot's crotch, and Polly even joined in, whacking the idiot upside the head, before Speedy dropped him into the dumpster. Speedy said, "Thanks, Guido…honestly, I really do appreciate how you've been doing so much to help me out lately. You don't have to go out of your way like that…I've already forgiven you, but thanks anyway." Guido replied, "Speedy, after the way I treated you for so long, I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you out, as my way of saying that I'm sorry." The two of them shook hands, and Polly then walked up and kissed Speedy, while Guido went to comfort Lucille.

Once he'd taken Lucille a short distance from the Pizza Parlor, Guido said, "Lucille, none of the stuff that goon said about you is true. He's the dumb one, for being too blind to see how sweet and wonderful you are." She hugged him, and replied, "Guido…you're wonderful, honestly. Thank you so much for cheering me up." He replied, "Hey…anything for the girl I love. I was just thinking…I wanna do something really special for Speedy, as a way to show him just how much I've changed. In fact, I'm gonna go talk with him right now, and then I'll take you out to see a movie." Lucille replied, "Okay, Guido. I'll wait right here for you." Guido kissed her cheek, and then he headed inside to talk to Speedy.

**Speedy's room…**

Speedy was in the process of getting ready to head out with Polly, when he heard a knock on his door. He said, "Come in…". The door slid open, revealing Guido. Speedy said, "Hey buddy. What's up?" Guido took a look around, and then he said, "Listen, Speedy…I really do feel as if I should do something special for you and Polly, so if you could think of anything at all, just let me know." Speedy replied, "Honestly, Guido…you've stood up for the two of us, and you apologized, so we're all set." Guido shook his head, and replied, "I insist, Speedy. I really wanna do something special for you and Polly. I know she means a lot to you, so if I can help you out in any way, just tell me." Speedy replied, "Well…I am tryin' to save money for an engagement ring, and I figure that I'll have enough for one in about two more weeks." Guido replied, "Actually…I think I can help ya there, buddy." Guido reached into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope. Speedy opened it, and inside, he found an additional twelve thousand yen, in addition to the eighteen thousand that he'd already saved up. Speedy said, "Guido…I-I can't take this…it's your money…I thought you were gonna take Lucille out for a date. How are you gonna do it, if you don't have…" Guido replied, "Take it easy, Speedy…I've got plenty of money set aside for my date with Lucille. No more arguments…go find the nicest engagement ring that you can, since nothing but the best is good enough for a wonderful girl like Polly. Take care, and I'll see you later." Speedy shook Guido's hand, and said, "Thanks, buddy. You have fun with Lucille!" Guido and Speedy hugged one another, as if they were brothers, before heading off on their separate ways.

**Little Tokyo Palace…**

Princess Vi was overjoyed…she'd just gotten a letter from her mother, Empress Frieda, which stated that she'd be coming home for an extended visit, and would be arriving within a week. She immediately ordered all of her servants to start cleaning the palace from top to bottom, and she commissioned the royal tailors to make her the finest dress possible. As she doled out the marching orders, one of her servants said, "Good lord…with as much hot air as she's got, we could float a blimp." Princess Vi heard him, and shouted, **"WHAT WAS THAT?!!!"** The servant frantically waved his hands in front of him, and stammered, "N-Nothing, Your Highness…honestly! I…" Vi screamed, **"SILENCE!!! GUARDS, TAKE HIM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** Her guards arrived, and dragged the poor servant off. After that, she summoned Al Dente, and ordered him to help get the city ready for her mother's arrival.

**Little Tokyo Mall…**

Speedy was browsing through the engagement rings, looking for the perfect one for the pretty female Samurai that had completely captured his heart. After a half hour of searching, his eyes finally lit on one that he knew was meant for her, and her alone. It was a white-gold band, with a heart-shaped blue diamond in the center, surrounded by rubies. The diamond was in the exact same shade of blue as Polly's eyes, and the rubies made him think of her soft, flowing hair. He waved for one of the salespeople, and the young woman walked over. She said, "Hello, young man. Is there a particular ring that strikes your fancy?" Speedy replied, "Yeah…that one right there. The one with the rubies surrounding the blue diamond." The woman replied, "That one's the best we've got in the store…I bet the young lady you have in mind means quite a bit to you, am I right?" Speedy smiled, and said, "Yeah, she does…I've known her ever since we were both kittens, and yet…I never realized just how much I loved her, until just before the comet was about to hit. After I destroyed it…I knew I had to tell her…she's the only one that I'll ever love." The woman replied, "Wait a minute…you're…the one that…You're Speedy Cerviche, aren't you?" Speedy replied, "Yeah…but please don't announce it…I'm really not too fond of big crowds. How much for the ring?" The woman blushed, and replied, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…the ring comes to a total of twenty thousand. Speedy handed her the money, and she slid the ring into a small blue velvet box, which Speedy gratefully accepted from her, before heading out. He checked his remaining money, and saw to his relief, that he had plenty left over to take Polly out to dinner tonight.

**Over at Lucille's Teahouse…**

Lucille was just getting done with the sweeping of her floor, when she heard someone knocking. Sliding her door open, she saw Guido standing there, a bouquet of roses in his hands, and a smile on his face. He said, "Pretty flowers, for the prettiest girl in the city." Lucille smiled, and then she took the flowers from him, and set them into a vase on her table. Guido said, "Well…shall we head out?" Lucille replied, "Sure…just let me get my purse." Lucille got herself ready to go, and then she and Guido headed for the movie theater. Once they arrived, Guido paid for both their tickets, and the refreshments, and they headed in to watch _Hairspray_.

**Back at the Pizza Parlor…**

Speedy walked in, humming a tune to himself. Good Bird said, "Hey buddy. Where'd ya go?" Speedy replied, "Can you keep a secret?" Good Bird replied, "Sure. My beak's sealed tighter than Cheese's wallet at a charity event." Speedy replied, "I just bought Polly an engagement ring, but I don't want her to know, until I 'pop the question' to her." Good Bird replied, "You can count on me, buddy. I won't tell anybody else." Speedy replied, "Thanks, Good Bird…I knew I could count on ya. I'm gonna go hide this, and then I'll get to work on makin' dinner for Polly." Good Bird smiled, and he then headed off to see Carla.

Meanwhile, Speedy headed up to his room, stashed the ring, and then he went into the kitchen to get dinner ready. A few hours later, he placed dishes, cups, silverwear, and a candle, on one of the outdoor tables, along with some insect-repelling candles, and he then went to find Polly. He knocked on her door, and asked, "Can I come in, Kitten?" Polly replied, "Sure, Speedy. What's up?" Speedy walked in, and replied, "I've got a special surprise for you, Pollyanna…let's go outside." Polly closed her eyes, and covered them with her hands, after which, Speedy picked her up, and carried her down the stairs, and out to the table. He said, "Okay, kitten…you can look now." Polly opened her eyes, and what she saw before her, made her heart melt. Speedy had cooked all of her favorites…ramen, beef teriyaki, wonton soup, jiaozi, nikuman buns, and he'd even placed some bottles of Pepsi in a cooler filled with ice, right by the table. She said, "Speedy…this is just…my god…you truly are a wonderful cat, and I don't care what anybody else says about you. I love you, Speedy Cerviche." Speedy set her down on her feet, and replied, "I love you too, Polly Esther. You may have a hot temper, but you've also got a heart of gold, and you're always there for anyone who needs you, you're kind, generous, and there's nobody else on Earth, that I could ever love as much as I love you. I'll always be with you, Polly…forever." Polly pulled Speedy into a long, deep kiss, and then they sat down to eat dinner. Once they finished dinner, Speedy said, "Polly, I've got a song I'd like to sing for you, called 'The Wonder Of You', by Elvis Preseley." Polly replied, "Speedy, that sounds like the perfect song, for a night like this one." Speedy hugged her, and then he cleared his throat, and started to serenade Polly.

'_When no-one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on _

And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you

And when you smile the world is brighter  
You touch my hand and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything

I guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder…  
The wonder of you!' 

Once Speedy's song finished, Polly threw her arms around him, and said, "Speedy, that was so beautiful!" He replied, "Not anywhere near as beautiful as you are, my sweet Pollyanna." She blushed, and then she kissed him on the nose. After that, she said, "Speedy, I've got one for you too, called 'I Turn To You', by Diane Warren." Polly cleared her throat, and let her love for Speedy flow out through the song.

'_When I'm lost, in the rain _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light _

_To light my way _

_When I'm scared, losing ground _

_When my world is going crazy _

_You can turn it all around, yes _

_And when I'm down you're there _

_Pushing me to the top _

_You're always there giving me all you've got _

_For a shield, from the storm _

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm _

_I turn to you _

_For the strength, to be strong _

_For the will to carry on _

_For everything you do, for everything that's true _

_I turn to you, yes _

_When I lose, the will to win _

_I just reach for you and I can reach _

_The sky again, _

_I can do, anything _

_'Cause your love is so amazing _

_'Cause your love inspires me _

_And when I need a friend _

_You're always on my side _

_Giving me faith taking me through the night, yeah _

_For a shield (for a shield), from the storm (from the storm) _

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm _

_(For a love to keep me safe and warm) _

_I turn to you (I turn to you) _

_For the strength (for the strength), to be strong _

_For the will to carry on, oh _

_For everything you do I turn to you, yeah, ohhh _

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain _

_For truth that will never change _

_For someone to lean on _

_For a heart I can rely on through anything _

_For the one who, I can run to, ohh I... _

_Turn to you...ohhh yeah _

_For a shield , from the storm _

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm _

_(To keep me safe and warm, yeah) _

_I turn to you (I turn to you) _

_For the strength (for the strength), to be strong _

_For the will to carry on, oh ohh _

_For everything you do (everything you do) _

_For everything that's true _

_For everything you do, ohh _

_For everything that's true _

_I turn to you!' _

As soon as she finished singing, Polly felt Speedy's arms fold around her shoulders, and his lips met hers. After they kissed for a short time, Speedy walked Polly up to a nearby hill, where they spent the next few hours watching the stars, before finally heading home and going to bed for the night.

Guido walked Lucille back to her teahouse, and said, "Goodnight, my lovely Lucille. I'll see you tomorrow." She gently kissed him on the cheek, and replied, "Thank you, Guido…for the movie, for dinner, and everything else. Goodnight." Guido waited until Lucille was safely inside, and then he headed for home.

**Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese was still fuming at the Ninja Crows for their clumsy antics, which had cost them a crate full of ammunition, building materials, and food. One of the Ninja Crows came up to him, and said, "Hey Seymour…we managed to get some ammo for at least one of the weapons…the machine guns in the head. That's the only ammo we could salvage from the ocean. The replacement supplies will be here in three weeks." Cheese screamed, **"THREE WEEKS?!!! YOU CLUMSY, IDIOTIC WALKING FEATHERDUSTER…IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR YO-YO FRIENDS PLAYING TIDDLEYWINKS, WHILE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BRINGING THAT AMMO IN, WE'D ALREADY BE RID OF THE PIZZA CATS, AND I'D BE THE NEW RULER OF LITTLE TOKYO!!!"** The Ninja Crow stammered, "Uh, Boss…I know you're angry, but don't you at least wanna see the test-firing of the head-mounted machine guns?" Cheese replied, "I suppose I'll come and look. It'll be the first thing that you idiots have managed not to mess up since we got here." The Ninja Crow led Cheese over to where Jerry was supervising five more of his idiot henchmen, as they loaded ammo into the robot's head, the only fully assembled portion of their new weapon. The legs, arms, and body were all just metal framework, with no armor covering, and Cheese said, "This better work, or someone's going to be in SERIOUS trouble, Jerry!" Jerry replied, "Don't get your whiskers in a twist, Seymour…I personally made certain that this demonstration goes like clockwork." Cheese said, "Well then…let's see it." Jerry handed Cheese a set of earplugs, and then he gave the signal to one of the Ninja Crows to fire the guns. The Ninja Crow pressed a button on the control panel in front of him, and the huge 60mm machine guns erupted with a massive roar. Cheese saw that a six-hundred foot stretch of palm trees had been turned into sawdust, and he smiled. He said, "Nicely done! Now all we have to do, is wait until the rest of the parts get here. After that, it's all over for the Samurai Pizza Cats…**HAHAHAHA!!!"** One of the Ninja Crows muttered, "I'm surprised the palm trees didn't keel over when he walked out here…when was the last time he bathed or brushed his teeth?" Jerry said, "Shut up, you idiot! Do you want him to hear…you…oh no…not again…" Cheese started going red, and screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING I SMELL WORSE THAN ROTTING CHEESE AND OLD GYM SOCKS COMBINED?!!! I DON'T SEE YOU WINNING ANY 'BEST HYGIENE' AWARDS ANY TIME SOON, YOU LAMEBRAINED IDIOTIC TURKEYS!!! I'VE GOT SUCH A NASTY HEADACHE…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Jerry shouted, **"RUN!!!"** He and the Ninja Crows tried to escape, but it was too late. Cheese exploded, and they all went flying. Jerry said, "One of these days, I'm going to become a doctor like my mother said, that is…if he doesn't kill me first…" Jerry fell over backwards, and peace and quiet returned to Prisoners' Island, at least for now.


	9. The Proposal

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Nine: The Proposal **

Speedy came bounding down the stairs on another bright morning, and entered the brightly lit kitchen. As usual, Polly was beginning to prepare the ingredients for the morning rush, but she quickly lifted her head to meet the eyes of her handsome boyfriend, who she greeted with a kiss. "Morning, Speedy!"  
"Morning, Polly." he smiled as he began to get the breakfast things together. "So…where do ya wanna go tonight, Kitten?"  
She smiled. "Well, I was thinking..we've been out almost every night this week, so what if we stay in tonight? I'll cook the dinner myself, and it'll be just you and me."  
"That sounds perfect."  
"Well, you made me dinner a few weeks ago, so now I'll make you dinner. 8 tonight, Speedy?"  
"You bet!" Speedy gave her another peck on the lips. "Care to join me for breakfast?"  
"Of course. Meet ya out front in 20 minutes."

**Prisoners' Island…**

"OK, let's go over the testing one more time," Jerry said. The Ninja Crows groaned, since they all really wanted to take a break.  
"Do what he says," Cheese said. "THIS time you morons are NOT gonna screw this up! Do it until you all get blisters, you hear me!!! For once, you morons are doing something right!"  
"Aw, but Cheese, have a heart! We've been practicing all night!", one of the Ninja Crows complained.  
"Yeah! My back hurts!", said another one.  
Cheese responded by hitting him on the top of his head with his fan. "Now your front hurts, too! **GET BACK UP ON THAT ROBOT AND START AGAIN WITH THE TESTING!!!" **  
Another Crow came running up to Cheese. "Sir, look what finally came! It's the crate we've been waiting for!"  
"About time, too! Jerry, hurry up and get these things loaded in there!"  
"Yes, Sir, but before I do, the Crows want to know when we can have a lunch break?"  
"LUNCH break?! Are you kidding me?! **DO YA WANNA GET OFF THIS DAMN ISLAND OR NOT?! WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE THIS PLAN FOOLPROOF, AND THEY WANNA EAT?!!! YOU ALL MAKE ME SO ANGRY!!!"  
**"Cheesy, they didn't mean it!!! They didn't, they were just hungry!! It's too soon to blow up, Cheesy, please!"  
Too late.  
Before Jerry knew it, he was covered in soot. Cheese picked himself up weakly. "Oooh…I changed my mind..let's all take a little nap…" he muttered before collapsing in a heap.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

Later that afternoon, Polly approached Francine. "Hey, Francine? I'd like to know if I can take my lunch early today. I'm gonna go meet Lucille, and pick up some things for tonight."  
"OK, sure.", Francine replied.  
"Thanks…and I also need a half hour off so I can start cooking the dinner tonight."  
"A half hour?"  
"Please, Francine? I'll punch in a half hour earlier to make up for it tomorrow! This dinner really means a lot to me, and I really want everything to be perfect tonight."  
Francine shook her head. "You're really going all out for this, aren't ya?"  
Polly smiled. "Yeah…this is an important moment in our relationship. I'm cooking the whole dinner myself."  
"I can give ya a hand if ya want."  
"Thanks, Francine, but I really wanna do this myself."

Guido went into Speedy's room after him, and waited for Speedy to close the door. "So…tonight's the big night, eh Speedy?"  
"Yep," Speedy said happily. He took out the box from the false bottom of the drawer and opened it, showing it to him. Guido looked at it and whistled.  
"That is beautiful!"  
"Yeah," Speedy said, gazing upon it with love. "And I'm gonna give it to Polly tonight."  
"Congratulations, Buddy!"  
"She didn't say yes yet."  
"She's gonna, Speedy! You're a great guy, and believe me, no one deserves this more than you."  
"Thanks, Guido." He sighed. "Thanks a lot for not telling Francine anything about this."  
"Hey, Fran's a sweetheart and all, but the girl can't keep a secret if her life depended on it!"  
"Isn't that the truth? So, where are ya taking Lucille tonight?"  
"I'm gonna take her to a late-night picnic in the park, and then walk around a bit and watch the stars. we'll probably be back around ten-thirty tonight."  
"OK, that ought ta give me enough time."  
"Plenty of time," Guido stuck out his hand. "And I wish you every bit of luck."

Polly entered the restaurant, lugging a couple of bags in her arms. She called out, "OK, I'm back." She took out a bright purple dress and held it up to her. "Francine, what do you think of this dress? Do you think it's nice enough?"  
"Oh, that's a lovely dress Polly!"  
"Thanks, I really wanna look special tonight." She looked through the other bags carefully. "Tablecloth, candle holders, white candles, matches, flowers, vase…"  
"Uh, Polly? Did you buy any actual FOOD?"  
"That's later on tonight after work, speaking of which, Francine.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have any..uh…plans tonight?"  
"Plans?"  
"Yeah...you know...plans to be OUT of the Pizza Parlor tonight? For a little while?"  
Francine gave her a smug look. "Subtlety isn't your strong point, Polly. OK, I'll find something to do tonight that'll take me out for a few hours."  
Polly gave her a hug. "Thanks, Fran, I appreciate this so much!"

That afternoon, Speedy made his way over to the home of Polly's parents. He had been over here so many times when he was a kitten, that he could have found his way here blindfolded. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Polly's mother opened it, her eyes lighting up when she saw Speedy. "Why, hello, Speedy! what a pleasant surprise! How are you, Dear?"  
"I'm just fine, Mrs. Esther. How are you?"  
"We're good. How are things at the restaurant?"  
"Can't complain, and you?"  
"Fine, fine. Do come in, Dear. Make yourself at home. I'll brew you up some tea."  
"Thanks."  
"So," Mrs. Esther said, when Speedy had been served his tea, "What brings you to our neck of the woods, Speedy? Just passing through…or is my daughter driving you nuts?"  
Speedy laughed. "Nothing could be farther from the truth."  
"How's my daughter?"  
"She's great."  
"Tane, I'm home!" Came a familiar voice, as Polly's father came into the room. "Who are you talking to…oh hello, Speedy! Isn't this a nice surprise! How are ya, Son?"  
"I'm great. Never better."  
"How's Polly?"  
"Just fine."  
"So, what brings you here, Speedy?"  
"Well, I'd like to talk to both of you about something, if I may, Sir."  
Mr. Esther sat down next to his wife. "Did Polly blow up severly again? I'm sorry about that if she did, and I will have a frank talk with her.."  
"Oh no, Sir!" Speedy said. "No, nothing like that. Not at all."  
Mr. Esther relaxed. 'That's a relief. So, what's going on?"  
Speedy took a deep breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Esther..I'm deeply in love with your daughter. Polly…she means the world to me, and I love her more than absolutely anything." Mr. And Mrs. Esther's eyes lit up at that. "And so..I'd like to know, may I please have the honor of Polly's hand in marriage?"  
Mr. Esther leaned forward. "Speedy, Son, would you mind repeating that?"  
"May I please have the honor of Polly's hand in marriage?"  
Mr. Esther put his hands in the air and sank to his knees. "Marriage?! OHHH, finally, finally!!!" He stood up. "Of course, of course you may! Of course!" He shook Speedy's hand. "I've always wanted this! I did!" He hugged Speedy. "Tane?" he looked at his wife.  
She beamed. "Welcome to the family!", as she hugged him.  
"Thank you, Mr. And Mrs. Esther! Thank you both! I promise, I'll be the most honest and faithful husband in the whole world, and I'll take good care of her!"  
"We already know you will!", Tane said happily.  
"I couldn't be prouder than to have you marry my daughter!" Polly's father said, hugging Speedy again.

Later that day, the restaurant had closed up. Guido had already left for his date with Lucille, and Polly was behind the counter beginning to cook her special dinner for herself and Speedy. Francine was counting out the money they had earned that day. Polly nervously finished tossing the salad…then proceeded to put it in the oven! Francine raised her eyebrows at this but kept counting. "Oh, I hope this dinner goes well tonight."  
"Polly, of course it will! NO reason why it shouldn't. Don't be so nervous."  
"I'm not nervous, not at all!" POlly said.  
"Oh, really? Then why are you baking the salad?"  
Polly grabbed a pot holder and pulled the salad out, looking at it. "It's done."  
"You sure you don't want my help?"  
"No thanks, Francine! I'm fine." She put the rolls on a baking sheet, slid them in the oven and turned it on.  
"What are you making anyway?"  
"First, we're having wonton soup, then the next course is chicken teriyaki and orange duck, with salad and dinner rolls, and for dessert, a rich chocolate mousse."  
"Sounds yummy!"  
"Yeah..now are you.."  
"Yes, Polly. There's an outdoor concert playing tonight, so I'll be there. You'll have this whole place to yourself."  
Polly set a table with the brand new white tablecloth, set up the crystal candleholders and put the white candles into them. "You'll also fix the jukebox to automatically play soft music, right?"  
"Just before I leave."  
Polly put the flowers she brought into a new vase filled with water, and set it right in the middle. "Thanks, Francine." she said. "what would I do without you?"  
"Float around ecstatically by yourself."  
Polly laughed. "Can't help lovin' that man of mine!" she sang out, going back to the kitchen. "Can I borrow your curling iron?"  
"Go ahead!", Francine giggled.

That night, Speedy straightened the tie on his brand new suit he had purchased after talking with Polly's parents. He ran a comb through his hair, sprayed on some cologne, picked up the velvet box, and slipped it into his pocket. It was all up to him now. He took a deep breath and went downstairs.  
Polly struck a match to light the candles. She turned the lights down to admire her work. Speedy came down just then, and he stood at the foot of the stairs, transfixed at how lovely Polly looked in the new dress, illuminated by soft candlelight…and nothing else. Polly turned and smiled. "Hi, Speedy."  
"Hi…wow...Polly…you look **beautiful!"  
**Polly blushed. "Thank you." She walked into his arms as he gazed into her eyes and brought his lips down on hers. For long, long moments they kissed, wrapping their arms tighter and tighter around each other. Speedy moved his lips to her forehead, kissing her again. Polly moved her arms up and down his own.  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you have the loveliest eyes in the entire world?"  
Polly smiled and stroked his whiskers. "Speedy, you're so sweet." she kissed him again. "Dinner is all ready."  
"Mmm…it smells great, Kitten!"

**A short time later…**

"Polly, that dinner was delicious!" Speedy smiled. "I can honestly say that was the best orange duck I've ever had!"  
Polly smiled. "Thank you, Speedy!" She got up. "I'll get the dessert."  
"What are we having?"  
"Homemade Chocolate mousse!"  
"That sounds great!". Polly went to get it. Speedy took a deep breath, and gazed at the empty plate in front of him. Now, now the time had come. Taking a deep breath he took out the box, opened it, and set it down on the plate. Polly came back with the dishes. She set Speedy's down in front of him…and gazed intently at hers. Her eyes grew so wide he could see the flames of the candles glowing in them.  
Polly sat down and picked up the ring, as her mouth dropped practically to her waist. "Wha…wha.." she gasped.  
Speedy took her hand and stroked it. "Polly Esther, I love you more than words can say. You're without a doubt the most amazing Cat I've ever met in my entire life. You're my true soul-mate. I can honestly say I can't live without you near me. Polly, will you marry me?"  
Polly's eyes filled with tears. "Speedy...I love you so much…" she took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll marry you!"  
Speedy stared as if he couldn't believe it. "You…you will?"  
"Yes!"  
Speedy jumped up. "She will!!!" he called, pulling Polly into an embrace and a passionate kiss, picking Polly up and twirling her around before getting down on one knee, and sliding the ring on.  
Polly gasped when she saw it. "Oh, Speedy..it's gorgeous!! I'm never taking it off! " She pulled him into a deep, deep kiss. For a long while they were lost in each other's arms…when suddenly they were startled by a loud crash...the door sung open…and Guido and Lucille fell right through the door.  
"Uh..hi, how're ya doing? We…we were just testing the door..just testing the door!" Guido and Lucille swung the door back and forth. Speedy rolled his eyes at Polly, who giggled.  
"OK, Fran, if you're hiding too you can stop it and come in now!"


	10. Discussions and Explosions

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Ten: Discussions and Explosions **

Guido and Lucille came into the kitchen, and Francine followed them in, after flipping on the light switch. Speedy looked over at the three of them, and asked, "How long have you three been hiding there?", in a playful tone. Guido replied, "Long enough to hear you propose, buddy. Congratulations!", and then he clapped Speedy on the shoulder. Lucille and Francine hugged Speedy, and then they repeated the process with Polly. Francine asked, "So Polly…how'd dinner go?" Polly beamed with excitement, and she replied, "Oh Francine…it was perfect! I've never been so happy in my entire life…Speedy truly is the best friend I've ever had…and soon, we'll be together forever, since I'm now officially engaged to become Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche!" Polly proudly held up her ring in the light, and Francine's eyes went wide, while Lucille smiled from ear to ear, as she said, "Oh Polly…I'm so happy for you…Speedy is a wonderful cat, and he deserves someone like you. Take care of him!" Polly hugged her longtime friend, and replied, "I will, Lucille…and I'd like to ask you an important question, if you don't mind." Lucille sat down at one of the outdoor tables next to Polly, and replied, "Go ahead, Polly…as long as we've been friends, you can ask me anything." Polly smiled, and then she asked, "Lucille…would you please be my maid-of-honor at my wedding? It'd mean a lot to me, since I've known you the longest, aside from Speedy." Lucille's eyes teared up, and Polly quickly moved her away from the Pizza Parlor, as her missiles blasted up into the air. Once she'd calmed herself down, Lucille replied, "Polly…I'd be delighted to be your maid-of-honor." Polly hugged her friend, and replied, "Thank you so much, Lucille…you truly are a wonderful friend." Polly then headed back to the restaurant, eager to spend some more time with her wonderful fiancé.

In the meantime, Speedy was having a similar conversation with Guido, while Francine wiped down the counter. Speedy said, "Guido, I'd like to ask you…will you do me the honor of being my Best Man? I'm asking you, since I wanna show you that I truly do forgive you, and because I've always thought of you as a friend, despite all the rotten pranks you've played on me in the past." Guido replied, "Speedy, are ya sure ya want me to do the honors? I mean…I've really done some pretty mean stuff to you, and…" Speedy replied, "Guido, that's all in the past now, and I'm willing to put it behind us. Please Guido…this means a lot to me, so will ya do it?" Guido smiled, and replied, "Sure thing, pal…in fact, I'm gonna go have a chat with Fran and Lucille right now about something, so I'll see ya later." Speedy replied, "Catch ya later, buddy!" Right after Guido and Francine walked out, Speedy heard Polly come in, and he pulled her into a deep, passion-filled kiss, which lasted until they both had to come up for air. Polly said, "Speedy…Lucille's agreed to be my Maid-Of-Honor…she's such a wonderful friend!" Speedy smiled, and replied, "That's great, Kitten…Guido said that he'd be my Best Man. He and Francine went outside to talk to Lucille about something, so we'll have a little while by ourselves. Do ya wanna watch a movie with me?" Polly replied, "Sure, Speedy! You can pick it out, and I'll get the drinks and the popcorn." Speedy replied, "Sounds good to me, Pollyanna. I'll see ya in a few minutes." Polly went into the kitchen, popped a bowlful of popcorn, and then she grabbed a couple of twenty-ounce bottles of Pepsi, before heading back into the living room. She set the bowl on the table in front of the sofa, and then she and Speedy got themselves comfortable, and enjoyed the movie that Speedy had chosen, the 1974 release of _Zorro_, starring Alain Delon.

**Outside, with Guido, Lucille, and Francine…**

Guido sat down on one of the benches outside, Lucille sat next to him, and Francine sat down next to Lucille. Guido said, "Well, it's official…Speedy's asked me to be his Best Man, and I've accepted." Lucille replied, "Guido…that's wonderful! Polly asked me to be her Maid-Of-Honor, and I couldn't say no…I mean…we've been friends forever." Francine added, "I really am proud of you, Guido. You've changed for the better, and I'm glad that you and Speedy were able to put the past behind you." Guido replied, "Yeah, I know, Fran….but still…I wish there was something I could do for them…ya know…to show them just how much their friendship means to me." Francine replied, "Well…you could help set up the wedding, once you find out when they plan on having it." Guido smiled, and replied, "Ya know what, Francine…I'm gonna do better than that…I'm gonna GIVE them their wedding! After all, if there's any two cats that deserve to be together, especially after all they've gone through, it's Speedy and Polly…so I'm gonna do anything I can, to give them the best wedding possible!" Lucille replied, "Oh Guido…that's so sweet…" Lucille's eyes teared up again, and while Francine dove for cover, Guido moved Lucille away from the buildings, and her missiles went off just a few seconds later. Once they'd all gotten together again, Guido said, "I'm gonna go with Lucille to meet Al Dente, and give him the news. You're welcome to come with us, Fran…" Smiling, Francine replied, "I've gotta keep an eye on the restaurant…but I'll see you later." Guido and Lucille waved goodbye, and then they headed off towards the Palace.

**Imperial Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Upon their arrival at the palace, Guido and Lucille were immediately allowed to enter, once they'd stated their intention to meet with Al Dente. The guard in charge of the shift called Al down, and he said, "Well…Guido and Lucille…what can I do for you today?" Guido replied, "Well, Al…uh, can we go somewhere quiet, so that we can discuss a rather important matter?" Al replied, "Sure. We'll head to my quarters." Al took the lead, with Guido and Lucille close behind him.

**Main Lobby of the Palace…**

Princess Vi was pacing around impatiently, waiting for her mother to arrive, since her last letter had indicated that she'd be arriving today. Vi was decked out in her favorite dress, which was a deep royal blue, with gold trim. After a half-hour, Princess Vi heard the trumpets outside, and then the doors flew open, revealing her mother, Empress Frieda. Overjoyed to see her mother at long last, Vi ran forward, and jumped into her mother's outstretched arms. **"WELCOME HOME, MAMA!!!"**, she cried out. Empress Frieda hugged her daughter, and replied, "Hello, Violet…I'm so happy to be home, and I love that dress…is it new?" Vi replied, "Yes, Mama. I had it made just for this special day, so I could look my best when you came home." Frieda said, "Well then…why don't you and I head into the den, and you can tell me all about what's been happening around here during the last few months. I heard about Cheese's exile in your letters, but I'd like to hear it from you." Vi replied, "Of course, Mama. Servants…make some tea and cookies for my mother and I, and be quick about it!" One of them muttered, "Oh great…just what we need…another one of those hot-tempered crazies…" Vi heard him, and shouted, **"I HEARD THAT, YOU IDIOT!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER?!!! GUARDS…TAKE HIM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** Once the poor soul was dragged away, the rest of the servants ran off, and began making the refreshments that Vi had ordered.

**Al Dente's room…**

Guido, Lucille, and Al Dente sat in a circle, around the small table that Al had in his room. Al said, "Alright then…now, what brings you two here today?" Guido replied, "Well…it's like this, Al…Speedy and Polly…they started dating officially a little while back, and just recently, Speedy asked Polly to marry him, and she accepted. I'm gonna PERSONALLY give them this wedding, as my thanks for their friendship, and Lucille and I were wondering if you'd be able to help us out?" Al replied, "Guido…of course! Those two deserve nothing but the best, after everything that they've done for this city." Lucille replied, "Just one thing, Al…please don't tell Princess Vi…she'll just insist on a HUGE, fancy party, which Speedy and Polly won't want any part of. Neither one of them is really fond of large crowds, and they only want to have their family and close friends in attendance, not the whole city. I'll be Polly's Maid-Of-Honor, and Guido's going to be the Best Man." Guido replied, "Yeah, that's right. So Al…will ya help us?" Al smiled, and said, "You can count on me, Guido. Now then…I've got to get back to work, but I'll talk to you later. Take care." Guido and Lucille smiled, and then they headed back to the Pizza Parlor.

**Prisoners Island…**

Now that they'd finally completed the robot, Cheese was eager to test it out. The Ninja Crows finished loading the massive 45mm shotgun, Cheese climbed up into the cockpit, and Jerry then sealed the hatch. Centering the gunsights on the target dummies of Speedy, Guido, Polly, and Good Bird, Cheese pulled the trigger on the control stick, and the huge gun spat out a massive barrage of paintballs. Cheese saw this, and screamed, **"WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS DID THIS?!!!"** The Ninja Crows all started pointing fingers, and shouting, **"HE DID IT!!!"** Jerry shouted, **"CAN'T YOU DIMWITS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!!! AT THIS RATE, GREY'S ANATOMY WILL GET CANCELLED BEFORE WE GET OFF THIS ISLAND!!!"** Cheese was incensed, and he screamed, **"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU IDIOTS PLAN ON MESSING UP?! I'D LIKE TO GET OUT OF HERE, WHILE I STILL HAVE MY GOOD LOOKS!!!" **Jerry muttered, "In that case, you're a little late…and when was the last time you brushed, when dinosaurs roamed the earth…oops…" Cheese shouted, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?!!" **One of the Ninja Crows said, "I knew you were dumb, but even YOU should have picked up on that…then again, I've met rocks with more sense than you…uh-oh…" Cheese screamed, **"I'M GETTING SUCH A NASTY HEADACHE…I NEED SOME ASPIRIN…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and blew himself and Jerry right out of the robot's cockpit. Cheese hit a tree, and Jerry flew into the water. One of the Ninja Crows finally located the real shotgun shells, and loaded them up. Later, when Cheese and Jerry had recovered from the effects of Cheese's latest tantrum, they'd run another test, but for now, silence descended once again over Prisoners' Island.


	11. Mountain of Love

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**The songs are **_**'Her Eyes',**_** by Pat Monahan, and **_**'When I Fall In Love', **_**by Celine Dion.  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Mountain of Love **

A few days later, Polly and Speedy had made plans for another date, and while they were gone, Guido had planned to call his brother Cosmo, and his sister-in-law, Myoshi, who ran a catering business in the north end of Tokyo, to see if they'd help with the catering for the wedding. All throughout the day, as they were serving and delivering pizzas, both Speedy and Polly were happier than they had ever been in their lives. Speedy himself couldn't stop singing through the streets, as he made his way to another delivery.

"_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home."_

He called out a cheerful 'Good Morning' to everyone he saw.  
"Good morning, Speedy!" a vender called out.  
"It certainly is! It's a fantastic day! This is a great MONTH to be alive!"  
Speedy made his way down the street, stopping at the home of Ruby. She opened the door and Speedy was thankful she was wearing her glasses. "Hi, Speedy."  
"Hi, Ruby, I got your pizza."  
"Thanks. Lovely day, isn't it?"  
"It's a wonderful day, Ruby…it's a wonderful MONTH! This is the greatest month of my entire life!!!"  
"My goodness, Speedy..the best month?!"  
"Yeah, Ruby! Nothing can top this month!"  
"Wow, Speedy, what's happened?"  
"**I'm getting married!!"**  
"**You are? **Congratulations!!!"  
"I am the luckiest Cat in all of Tokyo..in the whole world!"  
"So…who's the lucky girl?"  
"Oh, you know!"  
"Polly?"  
"Polly."  
"Wow, that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you!" She pulled out some yen. "Here ya go, Speedy. Keep the change. Small wedding gift."

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Pizza Restaurant…**

Meanwhile in the restaurant, two young women came into the pizza place and ran up to Polly. "Oh, Polly, we just heard the news!"  
Polly looked up. "You did?"  
"Yeah! Francine told us! Speedy proposed to you a few days ago! Congratulations!" she hugged her.  
"I just want to see the ring! Come on, Pol. Show us!"  
"Yeah, I wanna see it too!" Polly smiled and held it out, causing both the women to gasp. "Oh my God, that is gorgeous!!"  
"You're a lucky woman!"  
Polly gazed at the gorgeous band as the diamond sparkled under the restaurant light. "I know," she said softly.  
After they had closed up, Francine came upstairs as Polly was finishing getting dressed for her date. Francine knocked on the door and entered. Polly was dressed in a casual dark pink shirt, a light purple vest, light blue shorts, white socks and sneakers. "Hey Polly, you look great. So, are you and Speedy going someplace different tonight?"  
Polly spun around happily. "Speedy is taking me mountain climbing tonight!"  
"You're going mountain climbing?"  
"And then we're having a picnic dinner right on the top!"  
"Wow, that's different…mountain climbing! I would have never thought of that."  
"Speedy and I both love to climb mountains. It's a lot of fun…and right on top you can see for miles and miles." She took her perfume and spritzed some behind her ears…and a bit on her tail.Speedy's bedroom…

Speedy was putting on a white jacket over his light grey shirt. He stopped to put something very special in his light blue jeans and tied his red and white sneakers. He ran a comb through his hair, and then he picked up his helmet to go mountain climbing in. He reached into his pocket. This was something very special, something that had been in his family for years…and now he would give it to the one true love of his life! He could hardly wait. To think, he had chased after the wrong girl all this time, and had not even noticed real, honest love right in front of him! But that was the past. Now, as he looked at his favorite picture of Polly, this was the beginning of the future. Smiling to himself, he went downstairs to prepare the basket.

Once they both left, Guido got on the phone to call his brother. Soon, Cosmo and Myoshi entered the restaurant. Guido went to greet them. "Hey, brother. Hi, Myoshi, how're ya doing?"  
"All right, brother," Cosmo said.  
"Hiya, Guido," Myoshi hugged him. "So, how's my favorite George Clooney wannabe doing today?"  
Guido put his arms up. "Just fine, Myoshi, good to see you too. So, how's Cosmo treating ya?"  
"He's treating me fine. Then again, he believes in commitment. Oh, perhaps I shouldn't have said that. I know you're allergic to the word!" She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.  
"Hey, hey, hey..I'm not like that anymore!" Guido said.  
"Oh, I bet!" Lucille's voice was heard from outside just then.  
"Guido? Is that your brother?"  
"Oh," Cosmo said. "Well, don't worry…Myoshi and I will just wait right here while you go say hi to number thirty-six." Francine bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
"Yeah, he is, Lucille," Guido called out.  
"Lucille now, is it?" Myoshi asked.  
"Yeah, I guess he's batted around and he's back at the top of the order!" Cosmo cracked.  
"You and him have the same Mother?" Myoshi whispered to her husband.  
"What can I do? He's my brother," Cosmo said, just as Guido came back with Lucille. "Hey Lucy, how are ya?"  
"Just great, Cosmo. Hello, Myoshi.":  
"Hi, Lucy. So, you're dating my brother-in-law, I hear. Hope he's being good to ya!"  
"Oh, yes. He's such a gentleman. He really is!"  
"Yeah, until the next pretty girl-next-door comes on by!" Myoshi muttered to herself. Out loud, though she put on a smile. "It's great that you guys are dating now, I hope he IS taking care of ya!"  
"You bet," Guido said, putting his arm around Lucille. "In fact..I'd like to formally announce that Guido Anchovy and Lucille Omitsu are officially going steady!" Lucille smiled and showed off her pin. Myoshi looked at it carefully…and couldn't help but grin.  
She stood up and folded her arms across her chest, holding in a giggle. "You're going steady?! O….K….you're going steady?! YOU…OK, so basically," she pointed to the sky. "It's raining up there," she pointed to the ground. "It's snowing down there. Big Cheese is gonna come back and become a Priest, Jerry Attrick will become a Professor, the Ninja Crows are going to law school, frogs are going to come pouring out of the sky any minute, and rocks are now something you can put on pizza!" She snickered. "Uh..Guido..you DO know that going steady means you only date _one_ girl, right?! As in one? Uno? Only?"  
"I know, and I'm aware of that, Myoshi!" He hugged Lucille before she could tear up. "And I happen to know that Lucille is the only one I want. As of this moment I'm done with all others. This girl is the one I love with all my heart and soul."  
"Wow…" Cosmo said. "Lucy, ya might wanna get that in writing.."

"OK, come on, that's enough of that now," Francine said. "He didn't call you guys here just to listen to you tease him!"  
"Aw, we're just playing around!" Cosmo said.  
"Yeah, Guido's got a great sense of humor. Don't ya, Guido?"  
"Yeah, she kills me," Guido said.  
"See, Lucille, THIS is what you have to look forward to…if the time should come!" Myoshi said. Lucille blushed at that and Guido tightened his arm on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.  
"She's only kidding..ya know, only teasing.." Lucille nodded. "Anyway, you guys wanna know the real reason you guys are here?"  
"Pray tell, brother!" Cosmo said, as he and Myoshi sat down in a booth.  
"You guys know Speedy and Polly, right?"  
"Of course we know them! Ya mean Speedy is alright? Ya havn't knocked his block off yet?"  
Guido put his hands up. "OK, that one I deserved!"  
"You actually admit that?"  
"I admit a lot more. Let's just say after a long talk with Francine, I realized that as far as friends go, I've been one of the worst possible."  
"No," Cosmo and Myoshi both said.  
"Yeah, and I know I've been absolutely terrible at a lot of points.."  
"YOU?!"  
"Yeah…but I want you to know I reformed. I apologized profusely to them from the bottom of my heart.."  
"You did?"  
"Meant every word of it, too."  
Myoshi whispered to her husband, "I'll believe THAT when I see it!"  
"But anyway, I called you guys over, cause I wanted to share some special news with ya."  
"What?"

"I wanted you guys to know this, because I'm gonna need your help. Speedy just asked Polly to marry him."  
Myoshi sat straight up. "Get out of here!"  
"It's true! I saw him do it!"  
"For real?!"  
"You're looking at the Best Man and Maid-of-Honor!"  
"He chose YOU as Best Man? YOU?!"  
"I know, I can't believe it myself! But in order to thank them both for forgiving me and for giving me this honor, I wanted to do something special for them. That's why I, along with Fran and Lucille, am gonna give them their wedding."  
"Give them their wedding?!"  
"Yeah! "  
"Ya mean..YOU….actually give them a wedding…as in throw it and pay for it?"  
"Exactly."

Cosmo raised his eyes. "Myoshi, is it possible my brother was abducted last night and replaced by a Guido robotic look-alike?"  
"Ha-ha. But seriously, will ya help provide the food for the ceremony?"  
"Well, where's the reception gonna be?"  
"Here, of course!" Francine said.  
"Oh, of course! Well, we'll be glad to provide the catering for this!"  
"Can ya also help us with the planning?"  
"Of course!" Cosmo said.  
"I'll give ya a hand," Myoshi said.  
"How would they feel about chicken teriaki and long noodles for a start?"  
"My brother is providing a sushi platter," Lucille said. "and I'm bringing the tea."  
"How about a chocolate three-tiered wedding cake with vanilla frosting?"  
"How many people are ya expecting?"  
"We don't know yet. We'll let ya know."

**Up on the mountain, with Speedy and Polly… **

"What exactly does fondue mean anyway?" Speedy asked, popping another piece of bread and cheese into Polly's mouth.  
"I'm not sure, but I think it's French for 'yummy'," Polly patted her stomach. "I'm stuffed, and I still wanna keep eating." They were sitting on cushions on the top of the mountain. A pot of fondue, a half-eaten baguette, and a bottle of wine rested between them on a blue blanket. They had taken off their helmets when they got to the top and sat them next to the basket. Polly sighed happily, looking at the lovely view of Little Tokyo that seemed to rest right at their feet. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky above them from a light blue to bright pink. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine.  
Speedy smiled at her, and took her hand tenderly. "I've always loved mountain climbing with ya, Kitten…but I think this is the most perfect mountain we've ever climbed together!" He reached over to give her a playful kiss on the nose. Polly instantly flew to clouds ten, eleven, and twelve. Speedy moved the dinner things and slid across to sit next to Polly, tenderly putting his arm around her. She leaned against him happily, and they gazed upon the view. "This view is pretty spectacular, isn't it Kitten?"  
"It sure is," Polly said. She turned to look at Speedy. He might not be that tall, but he was athletic and well-built, and the most hansome Cat she'd ever seen. "Ya know, the view from here is pretty spectacular too," she smiled.  
Speedy looked at her, surprised. "Why, Ms. Esther, are you…coming on to me?"  
Polly giggled and took a sip of her wine. "I think the wine is going to my head!"  
Speedy grinned and stared at her. Her lovely profile was illuminated in the glowing pink light as the sun made it's way down over the hills, causing her blue eyes to sparkle and her hair to turn an even brighter shade of red. He kissed her cheek and reached over to turn the radio on. A soft romantic song was playing. "Kitten?"  
"Hmm?" she turned toward him. Speedy reached into his pocket.  
"I have something for you.." he handed her the long, thin, black velvet box.  
"For me, Speedy?"  
"Open it." Polly did so, and she gasped when she saw what was in it. A beautiful gold necklace with a diamond crane that sparkled in the glow.  
"Speedy…this is gorgeous!"  
"It was my Mom's."  
"Oh yeah….I remember her always wearing this! I used to think it was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen!"  
Speedy's eyes temporarily filled with tears as he remembered the warm, loving face of his mother, and how the necklace looked on her. "It was my Mom's favorite thing she'd ever owned. Polly…I want you to have it!"  
Polly turned toward him. "Oh, Speedy!"  
"I think Mom would want you to have it, Polly. She loved you, and I think she'd want you to wear it. I think she'd be proud to see you with it on our wedding."  
Polly's heart melted. "Speedy…thank you." Speedy put it on her, and the crane rested against her throat. "It's so beautiful!" she kissed him deeply.  
Speedy stood up. "Shall we dance?"  
"Right here?" Polly laughed as Speedy swept her into his arms and lead her in small circles around the area to the romantic love song.

'_When I fall in love it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before its begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun _

When I give my heart it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you.

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you.'  


"Okay, I'm gonna attempt a dangerous move," Speedy warned. "Make sure your seatbelt is completely fastened." He let go of her waist and spun her out along his arm. He whirled her back in, her back fitting snugly against his chest.  
"Not bad, Speedy…Not bad at all!" Polly smiled. He took her in his arms again, and gave her a deep kiss.  
"So..when do ya wanna have the wedding, Kitten?"  
"As soon as possible, Pussycat." Polly thought. "Well, June is just around the corner…but everyone's a June bride! Hmm…how about July!"  
Speedy's eyes had a faraway look to them. "How about July 14th?"  
"Your Mom's birthday!" Polly smiled softly. "Speedy…it's perfect. I think that's a wonderful way we can honor her! I love you."  
"I love you, too," and he pulled her into another kiss.


	12. A Truly Magical Night

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Speedy's song to Polly: 'Longer'-Dan Fogelberg**

**Polly's Song to Speedy: 'Into The Quiet Night'-Rie Tanaka**

**Chapter Twelve: A Truly Magical Night **

Speedy woke up the next morning, as the sun graced the skies of Little Tokyo with its warmth. Last night, his mountain-climbing date with Polly had been absolutely spectacular, and now that they'd finally decided upon a date to unite their hearts, along with their souls, in eternal love, he knew that nothing could possibly make him happier. Checking his calendar, he saw that there were only two months left until the big day, and he then remembered his mother's old wedding ring. She had told him once, that when he finally found the one special woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, that she wanted him to have her ring. His mother had cherished it, and Speedy knew that it would be just perfect for Polly. He'd stop by his Aunt and Uncle's house after breakfast, not only to pick up the ring, but also, to give them the news of their wedding date. He called up his aunt and uncle, and said, "Good morning, Uncle Irving." Speedy's uncle replied, "Hey nephew. What's the big occasion...you sound like you've got some important news for us." Speedy said, "I sure do, Uncle Irving. Polly and I, we've finally decided on our wedding date. It's gonna be July 14th, to honor my mom's memory. I'm gonna swing by after breakfast, so I can pick up my mom's old wedding ring. I think it'll be perfect for Polly, since my mom wanted me to give it to my future wife." Uncle Irving replied, "Speedy...you truly are an honor to the family. Lydia and I will be waiting for you." Smiling and humming a joyful song to himself, he went into the shower, cleaned up, donned a fresh set of clothes, and then he combed his hair, made his bed, and finally headed downstairs.

Polly was up as well, and she couldn't wait until the next two months went by, because she'd finally be married to her one and only true love, Speedy Cerviche. He was always there for her, he'd been her best friend since third grade, and in two months, he would be her husband…which was enough to make Polly's heart skip a beat. Ever since she had been just a little kitten, after she'd met Speedy, her parents had considered him to be like a son to them, especially after the deaths of his parents. His aunt and uncle were the only family he had left in the world, but soon, that would all change. She intended to stop at her parents' home today, since Francine had decided to let them all have a day off, to tell them the happy news. She jumped into the shower, put some shampoo into her hair, lathered it up, and then rinsed it out, before washing herself off with her favorite soap. Once she was nice and clean, she dried herself off, grabbed her favorite casual outfit, and then headed downstairs.

Once Polly made her way into the kitchen, she smelled bacon and sausages cooking, along with eggs. Speedy was also whipping up her favorite kind of pancakes, apple cinnamon. She sat down, and he carried her breakfast over to her, and then he set his own food down, before dashing over to the refrigerator and grabbing some orange juice. He poured a glass for Polly, and then for himself, put the juice away, and then he sat down next to her. "Good Morning, Kitten.", Speedy said, leaning over and kissing her on the nose. She blushed, and replied, "Good Morning to you too, Pussycat." Speedy said, "I was just thinking of heading over to see my Aunt Lydia and Uncle Irving after breakfast, so that I could give them the news of our wedding date. How's that sound?" Polly replied, "Speedy…I was planning on going to see my parents and my sister, but since we're both going out, why don't we go together. That way, we can spend some time together, not just tonight, but for the whole day!" Speedy replied, "Oh wow…that's a great idea, Kitten! I'm such a lucky cat, to be engaged to marry a wonderful girl like you…I love you, Polly…and I always will." Polly pulled Speedy closer to her, and said, "I love you too, Speedy…forever." They both finished eating, and had just finished cleaning up the dishes, when Guido came down, followed by Francine. Guido said, "Hey there, Speedy…and Polly. How's everything this morning?" Speedy replied, "Just great, Guido. Polly and I have decided on a date for our wedding." Guido smiled, and Francine replied, "Oh…when do you two plan to tie the knot?" Speedy replied, "On July 14th, at 8:30pm. We chose that date, because it was my mother's birthday, and I figured that it'd be the perfect way to remember her, since she was always so kind and thoughtful…not to mention the fact that Polly was like a daughter to her." Guido replied, "Wow…that really is a nice way to remember her, buddy. I'm sure that when the big night comes, she'll look down from heaven, and smile down at you." Speedy hugged Guido in a brotherly way, and Polly did likewise, before they both headed out.

Once the two of them had left, Guido said, "Now then…what can I do for them, to surprise them, to show them that I really am grateful for their friendship?" Lucille came in just then, along with Good Bird and Carla. Guido hugged Lucille, and then he shook hands with Good Bird, before they all sat down. Lucille said, "Guido, where are Speedy and Polly? I wanted to talk to Polly about a few things." Guido replied, "They just left, Lucille. They wanted to go and let their families know about their planned wedding date, which is July 14th." Good Bird said, "July 14th? Why not sooner?" Guido replied, "Well…Speedy told me that it was his mom's birthday, so he wants to honor her memory by marrying Polly on that date, since his mother considered Polly to be a member of the family, right from the day that she and Speedy became friends. Carla teared up at that, and she said, "Oh Birdie…this is so wonderful…Polly's such a lucky girl to have someone like Speedy." Good Bird replied, "She certainly is, Carla…just like I am to have found you." They hugged each other, until Francine said, "Uh, Guido…unless you want this place to have a sunroof, I think you should get Lucille outside…FAST!!!" Guido saw that Lucille was about to launch her missiles, and he quickly moved her to a safe distance. Just after they got clear of the nearby buildings, Lucille's missiles went off, and Guido rubbed her shoulders to calm her down, before they both headed back. Once Guido returned with Lucille, he said, "Now, I need to think…how can I make their night even more special?" Francine replied, "Hey Guido…I've got an idea, how about if you give them their wedding, and as an added surprise, you can do it two hours early. A 6:30 wedding, the reception at 8:30, and then they can leave for their honeymoon around 10:30. I'll even give you all that day off, so you can prepare everything for the ceremony." Guido replied, "Francine…that's a great idea! You really are a great friend, Francine…honestly…you helped me see the error of my ways, and now, you've given me a plan of action for making Speedy and Polly's wedding an occasion that they'll never forget." Guido hugged Francine, and then he and Lucille went to go and inform their other friends, while Francine got on the phone with the Rescue Team, so that they'd all be ready for the big night as well.

**Cerviche household… **

Speedy and Polly arrived at the home of his Aunt Lydia and Uncle Irving just after 9:45am, and Polly asked, "Speedy, is there something else that you wanted to bring me here for?" Speedy replied, "Actually Polly…there is. Before my mother died, she told me that she wanted me to give her wedding ring to the lucky lady that eventually captured my heart, and that happens to be you, Kitten. She always told me that she hoped you and I would end up together one day, and I'm glad that she was right, because I couldn't possibly be this happy with anyone other than you, Polly. You are my one and only true soulmate, and I promise that I'll never leave your side." Polly's eyes teared up, and she said, "Oh Speedy…your mother was such a wonderful lady…I'm really glad that I'll have the honor of wearing her ring…since she was the one that brought you into this world, and soon, I'll be spending the rest of my life at your side…just like she hoped for." Polly looked up to the sky, and said to the spirits of Speedy's mother and father, _'Mr and Mrs. Cerviche…I promise you both, that I will always love your son, and that he won't ever have to worry about having his heart broken. I could never love anyone other than him…and thank you both…for helping him grow up to be the wonderful, caring cat that I love. God bless you both.'_ Speedy knocked on the door, and his aunt opened up. She said, "Speedy…come inside, dear…and hello to you as well, Polly." Polly hugged Aunt Lydia, and Uncle Irving came into the kitchen just then. He smiled, as he spotted his nephew, along with the pretty redhaired cat that would soon be the newest member of their family. He said, "Hello Speedy, and I see you've brought Polly with you. This truly is a special occasion, so why don't we sit down and talk over some tea." While Lydia went to brew up some of her homemade tea, Speedy and Polly following Uncle Irving into the dining room, and Uncle Irving said, "So, what can we do for you today, nephew?" Speedy replied, "Uncle Irving, I was wondering…does Aunt Lydia still have my mom's wedding ring up in your room?" Aunt Lydia overheard this, as she came in with the tray full of tea and cups. She sat down, and replied, "Of course I do, Speedy. It was your mother's last wish, that I hold on to it for you, until you found your future wife. Now that you and Polly are about to marry, I think it's time that we let her try it on for size." Polly finished her tea, as did Speedy, and once the two older members of the Cerviche family had finished theirs, they all headed up into the main bedroom. Aunt Lydia took the key to the cedar chest off the wall, and popped open the old, yet still perfectly-polished chest that sat at the foot of her bed. She pulled the small, blue velvet box out, the one that held her late sister-in-law's wedding ring. Polly carefully accepted the box from her, and opened it, revealing the ring inside. She gasped at the sheer beauty of this most cherished treasure. It was a lovely white-gold ring, with a lovely flower pattern designed into the band, and a small, but perfectly cut blue diamond in the center. The inside of the band had the engraving, _'For my one true love', _which made Polly's heart melt, and her eyes fill with tears of joy. She said, "Oh my…Speedy, it's beautiful!" He gently pulled the ring out, and took her hand into his. He said, "A beautiful ring, for the world's most beautiful kitten." She held out her left ring finger, and he gently slid the ring on. It fit her perfectly, as if the spirit of Speedy's mother was saying, _'Welcome to the family, sweetheart. Even though I can't be here to see it, the fact that my ring fits you, is proof of what I knew from the day you met my son…you were always destined to be his soulmate, and I want you and him to know…I'll always be watching out for you from above. Take care of him, Polly…as I know that he'll always take care of you.'_ Speedy looked into her eyes, and said, "Polly…I swear that…I could almost hear my mother talking just now…like she was right here." Polly replied, "She is here, Speedy…in your heart", she pointed gently to his chest, and then she said, "She's also in my heart, Speedy…along with your aunt and uncle. She was right, Speedy…we really were destined to be together…oh my…I've never been so happy, Speedy…I love you so much!" Speedy hugged her, and replied, "I love you too, my sweet kitten." Aunt Lydia cleared her throat, which startled them out of their embrace. She asked, "So, when do you two plan to officially unite your hearts and souls?" Speedy replied, "On July 14th, Aunt Lydia." Uncle Irving replied, "That's…your mother's birthday! Speedy…that's a wonderful way to thank her for all that she's done for you, and to honor her memory…she'd be so proud of you…and I know that I am." Aunt Lydia added, "So am I dear…I'm proud to have such a wonderful, caring nephew…and to officially welcome Polly to our little family." They all embraced one another for a short time, and then Speedy carefully removed his mother's ring, which, in two months, would forever belong to the lovely woman at his side. They waved goodbye to Uncle Irving and Aunt Lydia, before setting off for the Esther Household.

**Prisoners' Island… **

Cheese and Jerry made their way out to where the Ninja Crows were working to put the finishing touches on their robot. It was nearly complete now, with only the leg-mounted hover engines, and the back-mounted booster pods left to install. The blue-armored 'mech was truly a sight to behold…weapons visible just about everywhere, sleek, polished cobalt blue armor, with gold highlights, and in the head, a single, red monoeye, which served as the machine's main camera. Cheese smiled, and said, "Nicely done, my Ninja Crows. I love this new weapon…in fact, you've done such a nice job, I'm gonna let you have a lunch break now." The Ninja Crows shouted, **"YAY…LUNCH BREAK!!!"** They all grabbed their lunches, and began chowing down. Cheese sat with Jerry under an umbrella, and they both starting stuffing their faces with sushi. Cheese said, "I don't know how ya did it Jerry…but ya finally got the Ninja Crows whipped into shape. How'd you persuade them to get their act straight?" Jerry replied, "Easy…I told them if they messed up again, I'd make them listen to Britney Spears music until they got it right." Cheese replied, "I'm proud of you, Jerry…you're almost as rotten as me." The Ninja Crows came over, and said, "Hey boss…we were wondering…how would ya like to pose for a picture in front of our new robot? That way, we can stick it in our photo album, to look back on it after we take over Little Tokyo." Cheese replied, "I like that idea…remind me to give you an extra ration of birdseed after we take out the Pizza Cats." The Ninja Crows all cheered, and then they went to get the camera. While they set it up, Cheese and Jerry posed in front of the robot. The Ninja Crow holding the camera said, "Ready…say 'Emperor Seymour!'" **"EMPEROR SEYMOUR!"**, came the response from both Cheese and Jerry, and then the Ninja Crow pushed the flash button, only to realize that he'd REALLY goofed up. He said, "Uh-oh…" Cheese said, "What do you mean uh-oh? What did you do this time?" The Ninja Crow replied, "Uhm…I uh…kinda forgot to put film in the camera…sorry…" Cheese screamed, **"YOU IDIOTIC TWO-LEGGED FEATHERDUSTER!!! CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT, BESIDES MAKING ME ANGRY?!!!"** Jerry replied, "Cheesy…calm down. After all, we're almost done with the robot, so we can just take another picture when it's finished." Cheese calmed down, and replied, "You're right…thanks Jerry…I don't know what I'd do without you." Jerry muttered, "As dumb as you are, you'd probably forget your head if it wasn't attached to your neck…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…I HEARD THAT!!! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT DO YOU THINK I AM?!!"** Jerry replied, "I don't know…what kinds are there…uh-oh…I'm a dead bird…" Cheese shouted, **"JERRY ATRICK…YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIVE TO SEE ANY MORE GREY FEATHERS…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and then calm once again settled over Prisoners' Island.

**Little Tokyo, Esther Household… **

Speedy and Polly had just arrived at Polly's home, and they met Polly's younger sister, Sayaka, as she came in from practicing her martial-arts forms outside. Sayaka turned, and said, "Oh wow…Polly! Welcome home, sis" She hugged her sister, and then she noticed that her beloved older sibling wasn't alone. She said, "Hey Speedy. How are ya?" Speedy replied, "Just fine, Sayaka. Are your mom and dad home?" Sayaka replied, "Yeah, they are. I'll go in and get them." Sayaka headed back inside, and came back out within minutes, followed by her parents. Tane said, "Hello Polly. How's Speedy treating you, dear?" Polly hugged her mother, and replied, "Like a dream, mom. We just came from his Aunt and Uncle's house, and I tried on his mother's wedding ring…it fit me perfectly, as if his mother's spirit was blessing me, and saying that I was meant to be with him, which I know that I am…in fact, ever since we met…I've been dreaming of this day ever since I was just a little kitten." Polly's father replied, "Well then…I can see that he truly does love you, dear…that's a lovely engagement ring that he bought for you." Polly hugged her father, and replied, "It is…honestly, Speedy's the only cat that I could ever love…and nobody else will ever take his place in my heart." Polly's mother, Tane, asked, "So dear…when will you and Speedy be getting married?" Polly replied, "On July 14th, mom. It was the birthday of Speedy's mother, and he wanted to celebrate her memory by getting married to me on that very day, since Mrs. Cerviche and her husband always thought of me as the daughter that they never had." Sayaka replied, "Oh sis…I'm so happy for you! I just know that you and Speedy will never part…I mean…even when you were younger, I could tell by the way you'd look at him, that you were destined to be together one day. Speedy, take care of her. She's a wonderful cat, and deserves nothing but the best." Speedy looked over at his fiancée's sister, and replied, "Don't worry, Sayaka…I love your sister more than words could ever express…in fact, I'll prove that right now, with this song, called 'Longer', by Dan Fogelberg." Speedy had been rehearsing the song for this moment, and he started to let his love for Polly flow out through the song's lyrics.

_'Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you._

_Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you._

_I'll bring fires in the winters  
You'll send showers in the springs  
We'll fly through the falls and summers  
With love on our wings._

_Through the years, as the fire starts to mellow  
Burning lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks, and the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you._

_Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
Ive been in love with you  
I am in love with you..'_

Polly had tears in her eyes when Speedy finished, and she hugged him, while her parents and sister applauded. She said, "Speedy, that was so beautiful! I've got one for you too. It's called 'Into The Quiet Night', by Rie Tanaka." Polly cleared her throat, and started singing for her one true love.

'_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface._

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right? _

_From when has my smile faded this much_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_Change only the precious things into light and_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude_

_we are in the quiet night_

_dreaming in the night _

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_We are in the quiet night_

_Dreaming in the night _

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right? _

_we are in the quiet night_

_dreaming in the night _

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_We are in the quiet night_

_Dreaming in the night'_

Speedy pulled Polly close, and kissed her, while her family once again applauded. Polly's father walked up, and said, "Speedy, thank you again, for all you've done for my daughter. You've been a wonderful friend to her, and now, you'll be giving her the best thing she could ever receive, love in its purest form. Welcome to the family, Speedy." Speedy gratefully took his future father-in-law's hand in his, and replied, "Thank you, Mr Esther…I promise that I'll never leave Polly's side, and that I'll love her until the end of time." They all shared a warm hug, and then wished each other well, before Speedy and Polly left, so that they could take a walk, before they went out to dinner.

**Rikugien Park…**

Once Speedy and Polly arrived at the park, Speedy found a nice spot by the lake, and unfolded the picnic blanket. Polly set down the basket of food that her mother had made for them, and she and Speedy spent the next few hours enjoying the beauty of nature, and the joy of being together. Once they'd finished taking a bus tour of the city's historical sights, capping it off with a kiss on the observation deck at the top of Tokyo Tower, Speedy said, "Hey Polly…it's time to head to the restaurant." Polly smiled, and slipped her hand into Speedy's. She said, "Let's go, Pussycat." Speedy kissed her cheek, and said, "Here we go, Kitten." Together, the two happy felines made their way to the restaurant.

**Tokyo Star Restaurant…**

Speedy walked into the lobby of the city's best casual dining establishment, the Tokyo Star. They were quickly led to their window-view table for two, and handed a menu. Polly said, "Speedy…I never thought I'd find myself here…having dinner with such a wonderful cat. I'm so happy when I'm with you, even if you're not a movie star, you truly are a star in my eyes…and in my heart." Speedy smiled, and replied, "Polly, thank you…I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now…tonight truly has been a night of magic…and I know that every night will have it's own magic, after we're married." Their waiter came by, and Polly ordered a plate of Jiaozi, with some Nikuman buns on the side. Speedy ordered the same, and then they both ordered Pepsi to drink. After they finished their dinner, they ordered a dessert of peanut-butter fudge ice cream, and Speedy paid for it himself, being the gentleman that he was. He then helped Polly up, kissed her, and then they both headed back to the Pizza Emporium, so that they could turn in for the night.


	13. Two Families United By Love

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Two Families United By Love**

A few weeks later, Lydia was finishing getting ready in her room. She and Irving were going to go over to the Esther family home for a special family dinner to celebrate the impending union of both of their families. Lydia smiled, as she reached into her closet and pulled out a large white box, which was tied with black string. She sat down on the armchair, laying the box on her lap. This box was something that Speedy's mother, Kagome, had left to her, to keep with her until Speedy had gotten engaged. Running her hand along the box, she recalled her sweet, warm sister-in-law.

**Flashback to Speedy and Polly's childhood…**

_Lydia and Kagome were sitting at her table, having some tea and waiting for 8 year old Speedy to come back from Samurai Training. "I tell ya, Lydia, that son of mine has so much potential…he's gonna be great!! Takes after his father through and through.."  
"Doesn't surprise me, he looks exactly like Jon, I could tell that from the moment he was born."  
"Yeah," Kagome said, looking down.  
"Wasn't he the cutest kitten? So rambunctious and active even as a baby!" Lydia giggled. "I really wish Irving and I could have children ourselves…but it's not possible."  
"So you'll just have to settle for indulging mine," Kagome teased. Both women giggled, as Lydia threw a napkin at her sister-in-law.  
"I hope you'll have some more."  
"I might not be able to myself. The doctor…the last time he saw me…he said that there was something he didn't like…and I might not be able to have any more kids."  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry to hear that. I know how much you wanted to give Speedy a little sister."  
"Yeah..I hope that whatever he finds isn't too serious. I want to live long enough to see my son graduate from the Samurai Academy…and I also want to see him marry a decent girl."  
"Hey, Kagome? He's only 8. Let's not rush it, huh?"  
"I know…I just want him to have the best, and I wanna live long enough to see he does."  
"Yeah, this wouldn't have anything to do with your best friend, Tane Esther, and her own little girl, would it?"  
Kagome looked down. "Now why would you say that?"  
"Come on, Kagome. I suppose it's a coincidence that this woman who moved in and became YOUR best friend just happens to have a daughter Speedy's age who happens to be HIS best friend, and now you're talking about how you wish he'll marry a nice girl…"  
"Polly's a good girl.."  
"I know she is…and you indulge her like crazy like she was already your own little girl."  
"She may be the only thing I have left for a daughter of my own. And yes, I do hope that when they grow up, they do get married! I'd want to see that before I die."  
"The 1600's have come and gone, and she's still talking about arranged marriages!" Lydia laughed.  
"I am not talking arranged marriage. I just hope that happens, but I won't pressure him. The way I didn't pressure him to be a Samurai. He decided that on his own. All I'll do is offer him encouragement. So," she changed the subject. "How's Irving?" But before Lydia could answer, the door swung open, and 2 tiny pairs of feet scampered on the floor. Two tiny little kittens, a black-haired little boy, and a redhead with her hair in pigtails, both came into the kitchen. Kagome stood up. "Speedy, it's after three, and is that the way we walk into a house?"  
"Hi, Mom," Speedy said.  
"That won't do, I'll have a kiss from my boy!" She crouched down as Speedy walked into her outstretched arms for a hug and kiss. "The Lady over there is your aunt, young man!" she said as Speedy turned to go. Speedy went over and hugged Lydia too. "Hi, Polly, sweetheart," she said, going over and hugging her tightly.  
"Hi, Mrs. Cerviche," Polly said.  
"So, how was Samurai Training you two?"  
"It was great! Aunt Lydia, wanna see what we learned today?"  
"Indeed I do!" she smiled heartedly, as both Speedy and Polly moved to the center of the kitchen, took out their practice swords, and simultaneously began to perform a very slow and complicated routine. When they were done both Kagome and Lydia applauded wildly.  
"Good job, Honey!" Kagome said, hugging Speedy. "I'm so proud of you!" She hugged Polly as well. "And you too! Now, are you gonna start your homework together?"  
"Yeah, Mom."  
"OK, I'll bring you both a snack. Polly, Sweetheart, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"Yes, please!"  
'OK, you can call your Mom right here, Love." she took Polly's arm and lead her to the phone. She came back to Lydia. "She's a good girl. I really hope she and my son do get married someday.."  
Lydia lifted her glass. "To the future, no matter what it holds!"  
"I'll drink to that!" Both women clinked their glasses.  
End Flashback…_

Lydia looked up to Heaven "Well, Kagome, you lived long enough to see one half of your dream..but you were so right about the other part. I swear, you must be psychic. You got what you wanted, Dear. He's marrying the one you wanted him to! I know you and Jon are both smiling up there!"  
"Lydia! Come on, it's time to go.", Irving called from downstairs.  
Lydia smiled and got to her feet. "I'm coming!" she took the box and left the room.

**Esther Household…**

Speedy struck a match to light the candles upon the table, and stood back to admire his work. Ever since the Comet incident, he had come to appreciate his surroundings more. He looked around at some of his favorite people in the world, most of whom were engaged in last minute tasks of putting the meal on the table. He had eaten at Polly's house plenty of times, and Mr. and Mrs. Esther had always treated him like a son. But this time it was different, because he was different.  
The Esther sisters came in from the other room then, and Speedy was unable to take his eyes off the lovely eldest one. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the light of the candles and her hair was an even deeper red. She reached across the table for a serving spoon just out of her reach. Speedy picked it up and handed it to her. Their fingers touched for a moment, and their eyes met. Polly smiled. _"She's so beautiful!_" Speedy thought, wondering again why it had taken him so long to see it. He pulled the chair out for Polly and gave her a small kiss.  
As soon as everyone had been seated, Uncle Irving stood up then and tapped his wine glass. "I'd like to make a toast," he said. He paused while everyone raised his or her glasses. "First off, I just want to thank Tane and Akira, for throwing this wonderful dinner. Tane, I know you were my sister-in-law's- and Speedy's mother- Kagome's best friend…and I know both her and Jon are watching all of us here right now. I know that Kagome loved Polly like she was her own child, and to both her and Jon, this is a true dream come true! To have our families- Esther and Cerviche- united as one, is the most wonderful gift any of us could ask for. I can honestly say- and I'm NOT just saying this because he's my brother's son-that Speedy is an honest, caring nurturing, and brave Cat who never puts himself first and always thinks of others. Polly, you're getting a wonderful, loving, and trusting husband, who will never let you down and will never leave you, my brother lived long enough to see that! Polly, Dear, it's my honor to say this- welcome to the family! We love you!"  
When everyone had taken a sip of their wine, Akira stood up. "Well, I'd like to make a toast too. To families," he tilted his glass toward Speedy and Polly. "God bless us, and our two families, who will be united as one in just two months. This is an absolute honor, for as long as we've known Speedy, we've known him to be a kind, polite, and caring Cat, and we can guarantee that Polly…in spite of her she-knows-what-" (Polly blushed) "is a lovely, honest, caring, hard working young woman with a heart of gold, and she will be the most wonderful wife to you. Take care of each other and be good to each other always. We  
love you both. Speedy, welcome to our family, and congratulations!"  
A little while later, everyone had gathered in the living room. "OK, Lydia," Tane said. "Now, I think it's time you let us know what's in that big box you brought in here?" Lydia smiled, and hoisted it up on the coffee table.  
"Well, it's something special…and it's for the newest member of our family. Polly, Honey, I'd like it if you joined me up here." Polly glanced at Speedy curiously, then jumped up and joined her. Lydia cut open the string. "This is something very special, it's been in our family for years!" She took out a rainbow colored cloth, and unfolded it to show a gorgeous multi-colored quilt. "This quilt is very special. It's been in our family for years. It was started by the Cerviche's great-great-great-great grandmother, Noni Lynn. She wanted a record kept of the family, something she could share that was filled with memories and would be passed down from generation to generation. Every female member of the Cerviche family gets to add her own special row to the quilt. The row of patches she picks are special cause it says something of her and her family."  
Irving touched a row. "This was our grandmother's row. This patch was a Christmas dress she made herself. This one was Speedy's father's baptismal gown." There was a gasp, and Tane held her hand over her mouth. Speedy moved to look closely at the next to last row.  
"This is Mom's row, isn't it?" he asked, fingering it.  
"That's right. This was a piece of Kagome's wedding dress…and this one was the tuxedo Jon wore when you graduated from Samurai School, Speedy. Speedy nodded, choked up. Lydia fingered the last row. "This row is mine. This shirt I wore on my first date with Irving. This patch was made from the kimono I wore on our first Christmas as a married couple." she brushed tears away and stood up. "And now, Polly, as the newest member of the Cerviche's, it's my honor to pass the quilt down to you. You can now add your own patches to the quilt.  
Polly was too overcome to speak. She held it close to her. "T…thank you.." she said. "What should I add to it?"  
"Anything you want. I can come over tomorrow and help you. The secret is to pick the patches from materials that mean something to you and are of a special significance in your life. It's an honor…now that you're gonna be a Cerviche… to add your legacy to our family record."


	14. Polly Makes Her Mark

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Polly Makes Her Mark of Love**

One week later, Speedy got up at 8:00am sharp, since he would be going out with Good Bird, Carla, and Wally, so that they could get their wedding attire. The other girls would be heading out in a couple days, to pick up their own dresses. As he combed his hair into place, he thought about how lucky he was, to have met such a sweet, beautiful girl like Polly. She was not only a very lovely girl, but she was also strong, brave, loyal, and she had never turned her back on someone in need…which was why Speedy had fallen in love with her. True, she had a vicious temper, but she was also sweet, charming, kind, and generous. Anyone that called her a hotheaded bully, Speedy would make sure that they got a five-fingered dental treatment, or a Ginzu Sword haircut. He put on a fresh shirt, a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and then he headed downstairs for breakfast.

Polly had just come out of the shower, and sat down in front of her dresser. Looking into the mirror, she picked up her brush, and started to run it through her fiery red hair. She reflected on everything that had happened to her over the past year, and how she had almost lost the only cat she'd ever loved, when the comet had threatened the city. She would never take life for granted again, and she would certainly be eternally thankful to God, for allowing her and Speedy to finally be together. Ever since he had rescued her from the bullies all those years ago, the two of them had been inseperable. He had been her date to the High School Prom, he'd sponsored her entry into Samurai Academy, and now, he'd given her the most precious gift of all, his love. She would forever give him every ounce of her love, and she knew in her heart, that they would always be together. Once she'd finished getting her hair brushed, she put on a little bit of her favorite perfume, and then she put on the lovely sundress that Speedy loved so much. She would stop off at her home after breakfast, to pick up the dress that she'd worn on the day she'd met Speedy, along with her high school prom dress. She'd also get a piece from one of her old Pizza uniforms, and a piece of the dress that she'd worn, on the night that Speedy had confessed his love for her. Once she had those, she would head over to see Speedy's Aunt Lydia, who had agreed to help her sew the patches onto the Cerviche family quilt, which would be passed on to her, after she married Speedy. Once she was ready, she grabbed her flute, and headed downstairs.

Speedy and Guido entered the kitchen at the exact same time, and Speedy said, "Morning, Guido. How's Lucille?" Guido replied, "She's doing great, Speedy. How's Polly and her family?" Speedy smiled, and said, "Polly's just fine, buddy. Her younger sister, Sayaka, she's just started taking martial arts classes, so chances are…she's gonna follow in Polly's footsteps." Guido replied, "Yeah…from what you and Polly both say, Sayaka really does idolize her sister…which I'm not surprised, seeing as Polly really is a great girl. You picked a real winner, Speedy." Smiling, Speedy clapped his friend on the shoulder, and Polly then came down the stairs, a smile on her beautiful face, as she set her eyes on her one true love. Polly snuggled up against Speedy, and said, "How's my Pussycat this morning…did you have a good sleep?" Speedy hugged her, and replied, "I sure did, Kitten. So…what's on the agenda for today?" Polly replied, "Well…I'm gonna go pick up the stuff I need for the patches that I'll be putting on your family quilt, and then I'm going to see your Aunt Lydia, so that she can help me sew the patches into place. How about you, Speedy?" He replied, "I'm gonna head out with Good Bird, Carla, and Wally, so we can pick up our wedding attire." Polly looked over at Guido, and asked, "Any reason you're not going, Guido?" He replied, "Yeah, actually. I'm gonna take Lucille out to the park for a bit, and then I'll be meeting my brother and sister-in-law back here, to discuss a few things." Polly replied, "I see. There's still plenty of time for the rest of us to get our stuff, so it'll all work out." Francine brought over the trays carrying the sausage, egg, and cheese breakfast calzones, along with a tall glass of orange juice for everyone. As she set them down, Good Bird and Carla came in, followed shortly afterwards by Lucille, and her brother Wally. Guido hugged Lucille, and he then said good morning to Wally. After they'd all greeted one another, they sat down for breakfast, cleaned up, and headed out along their separate ways.

Polly stopped off at her house first, to pick up her old school dress, and her prom dress. As she and her mother looked through the various boxes of clothes, which were all filled with insulated bags, to keep the clothes in good condition, Polly said, "I can't believe it, Mom…it seems like only yesterday, that Speedy and I were running around playing hide-and-seek in the backyard, tag on the school playground, and using practice swords in Samurai Training. Now, I'm only a couple months away from becoming his wife…I've never been so happy…" Tane replied, "I know how you feel, honey. When I met your father, I went through the same thing. You've given your sister a great role model…I mean…Sayaka's jumping at the bit to enter Samurai Training, so that she can fight alongside you someday." Polly replied, "I'm honored, Mom…I'm sure that she'll be a great Samurai someday, once she gets the right training." Tane replied, "She certainly will, dear…she's got the best possible example to go by. Now…on another note…how's Speedy?" Polly blushed, and replied, "He's fine, Mom. He's out with Good Bird, Carla, and Wally right now, picking up his wedding attire. Guido's out with Lucille at the park, and he's gonna be meeting back at the parlor with his brother, his sister-in-law, and Francine, to discuss some important matters." Tane said, "That's wonderful, dear…ah, here it is…your old dress, the one you wore when you first met Speedy." Polly accepted the dress from her mother, and fingered the material, letting the memories come back to her.

**Flashback…**

_It was the end of Polly's first day at Little Tokyo Primary School, and she was the new girl in the neighborhood, having just moved here from Kyoto. She had started to walk home, when she'd felt someone grab her arm, and yank her back onto the playground. Before she knew it, three tough male cats were teasing her, calling her names, and shoving her around, until one of them tore her clothes, and knocked her into the mud. Polly looked herself over, and saw that she was absolutely filthy. Her new dress was ruined, as it had a huge rip in the front, starting under her right arm, and ending above her stomach. Just as she was about to try and run to safety, one of the bullies, obviously the leader, jumped out in front of her, and said, "I don't think so, little kitty. If you wanna get past us, you gotta pay the toll." Polly's voice was shaking with fear, as she responded, "Wh-what do you want from me?" The bully replied, "Your lunch money every day, from now on…and that nice looking hairclip of yours." Polly said, "NO! That was a present from my mother last year for Christmas! I'm not taking it off, ever!" The bully smirked, and said, "Oh yeah…we'll just have to punish you for that, you little brat!" The boy advanced on her, about to start cutting her hair off with a pair of scissors. One of his friends grabbed her and held her down on her knees, and the scissors were just a few inches from her fiery red locks, when another voice rang out across the schoolyard. __**"LEAVE **__**HER ALONE!!!"**__, her rescuer, and soon-to-be best friend, and future husband, called out. Polly turned, and saw another male cat, around her age, readying himself to take the bullies on. The leader rushed him, but Speedy sidestepped, and dropped him with a powerful axe kick. The second assailant, the one that had torn Polly's dress, went after him with a tree branch, but Speedy simply caught his wrists, and tossed him over his shoulder. Scared beyond all belief, the other attacker ran off, and Speedy helped Polly up. She said, while still sobbing quietly, "Thank you so much, whoever you are!" Speedy brushed her off as best he could, and said, "I'm Speedy Cerviche, Samurai-in-training. Who are you?" Polly looked herself over, noticing the mud that matted her fur, and her torn clothes. She said, "I'm Polly. Polly Esther. Thanks for saving me, Speedy." Speedy said, "Why don't I take you to my place, since the school day's over. You can clean up, and I'll have my mom fix your dress, then you can call home and tell them what happened, and I'll walk you home." Polly smiled, and the two new friends headed off to Speedy's house._

**End Flashback…**

Polly wiped away tears, as she recalled how close she and Speedy had become, ever since that day. When they'd arrived at his house, his mother, Kagome Cerviche, had been so sweet to her. Once Speedy had told her the story of how he'd saved her, she'd hugged her brave little son, and then she provided Polly with a spare set of clothes to wear, while she repaired the damage to Polly's dress. In the meantime, Polly had gone upstairs to take a shower, and once she'd washed all the mud out of her hair and fur, she and Speedy were treated to some homemade cookies and milk, and Speedy had given Polly a walk home. Once they'd arrived, Polly told her parents about how Speedy had saved her, and how kind his mother had been to her. Tane remembered it too, as she'd immediately pulled the young boy into a hug, while her husband, Akira, had told Speedy that from that moment on, he'd always be welcome at their house. Polly and Speedy's parents had met one another the next day, after their children got out of school for the weekend, and while Speedy and Polly were outside playing, they traded stories for a few hours, until Speedy asked their permission to bring Polly into Samurai Training, so that she'd be able to protect herself. The rest, was history. Tane said, "Speedy truly is a remarkable young cat, Polly…I just know that he'll never hurt you, or break your heart." Polly replied, "I know, Mom…I've known him for so long…I couldn't imagine ever loving anyone other than him." Tane soon found her daughter's prom dress, and Polly added that to her bundle as well. She already had one of her old delivery uniforms, as well as the dress that she'd worn on the night Speedy had confessed his feelings for her. She hugged her mother, and said, "Thanks, Mom. I'm going over to see Speedy's Aunt now. I'll talk to you later." Tane replied, "Take care, honey. Tell Lydia that I said hello." Polly smiled, and headed out.

**Little Tokyo Mall… **

After they arrived at the shopping center, Speedy and the others headed into a nice-looking establishment, which sold wedding attire for reasonable prices. Speedy's eyes lit on a white jacket, and matching pants. The suit had blue trim, with gold highlights, just like his armor. He found one in his size, and pulled it off the rack. Good Bird and Wally both decided on a standard tuxedo. Good Bird's was black, while Wally went for a dark blue one. Carla found a lovely red dress, with gold floral patterns woven into it. She said, "Birdie…isn't this dress lovely?" He replied, "It is, Carla…the perfect dress, for a lovely girl like you." Carla smiled, and she kissed Good Bird on the cheek. Wally saw Speedy's suit, and said, "I like it, Speedy. Polly's gonna love it, I can tell." Speedy replied, "Thanks, Wally…I like your suit too." They all met up, paid for their suits, and headed for the Food Court for lunch.

**Rikugien Park…**

Guido and Lucille were strolling through the gardens, and Lucille was absolutely awe-struck at the intense beauty of all the flowers around her. Guido said, "Hold on, Lucille…I'll be right back." Guido walked off, and came back five minutes later, with a bouquet of roses in his hands. Lucille said, "Oh Guido…they're lovely!" Her eyes teared up, and Guido started to rub her shoulders, to keep her missiles from firing off. After a few more hours, they headed back to the Pizza Parlor, so that they could meet up with Cosmo and Myoshi.

**Back at the Pizza Parlor…**

Francine was wiping down the counter, when Guido's brother Cosmo came in, along with his wife, Myoshi. Cosmo said, "Hey Fran. Where's my little brother at?" Francine replied, "He's out with Lucille right now, but they'll be back shortly." Myoshi said, "Oh…he's still with Lucille? Anybody wanna place bets on how long that's gonna last?" Guido came in just then, and said, "It's gonna last forever, Myoshi. I told you, I'm a changed cat. My days of chasing after every pretty girl in the city are over, because I've found the only pretty girl that I'll ever want, right here." Guido pulled Lucille close, and hugged her. Cosmo said, "Hey, little bro…how've ya been?" Guido replied, "Just fine. How's everything with you and Myoshi?" Smiling, Cosmo replied, "Great. Her and I are getting along perfectly, and I'm still waiting to see proof that you've changed." Lucille stepped up to her boyfriend's defense, and said, "Guido HAS changed, Cosmo. He's promised his heart to me, and ME alone, and he's also planning to GIVE Speedy and Polly their wedding." Cosmo and Myoshi both went wide-eyed, and Myoshi said, "Why, Guido…I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but…LET ME HUG YOU!" She and Guido embraced, and Cosmo said, "I'm proud of ya, bro. You've really become a more mature cat, and I'm happy that you proved me wrong." Francine said, "Well then…now that all of the friendly banter is done, let's get down to the business of setting up this wedding." Myoshi nodded, and pulled out a book of wedding cakes, which they all began going over. Myoshi said, "Here…how about this one?" It was a huge, seven-tiered cake, with flowers and hearts all over it. Guido replied, "No…we're only gonna have a small wedding, just close friends and family. Let's see…The Rescue Team, Al Dente and his wife, Good Bird, Carla, some of Speedy's old friends from Samurai Training, and of course, Speedy's aunt and uncle, along with Polly's mother, her father, and her sister, and any other family members that she might have." Cosmo flipped the page to a picture of a lovely, yet simple three-tiered cake, and said, "Hey bro, how does this one look?" Guido took a peek, and said, "Now THAT's more like it! Let's have an 'S' for Speedy, and a 'P' for Polly, intertwined on the top of the cake, in red frosting. The cake itself…make it chocolate, with vanilla frosting. Also, a little creative touch I just thought of…make some little figures of Speedy and Polly out of white chocolate molds, and fill them with a peanut butter fudge center. That'll really spruce it up." Myoshi said, "Sounds good…and since you're family…we'll do it for half off!" Francine was in such a cheery mood, that she said, "I'll even pay for it all." Guido's eyes went wide, and Myoshi nearly fainted. Guido said, "Wow Fran…you're in quite the mood. Let me know when Cheese grows a brain." Francine replied, "DON'T push it, Guido. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart for Speedy and Polly. They both deserve this, and so do you, for planning all this out for them." Guido walked over and hugged Francine. Myoshi said, "So…where's the reception gonna be, Fran?" Francine replied, "Right here. Like I said, Speedy and Polly don't like large crowds, and we DON'T want Princess Vi finding out about this, and turning it into a celebrity wedding ball." Cosmo replied, "Yeah, no kidding…just don't let her hear that. Myoshi and I heard her send three servants to Prisoners' Island this morning alone, while we were walking over here. Still…are you sure you wanna have it HERE, in a Pizza Place?" Francine replied, "Yes, I'm sure. What's wrong with it?" Myoshi replied, "Nothing, Fran…honest. It's a nice, clean place and all, but seriously…a wedding reception in a Pizza Parlor?" Lucille stepped in, and said, "Yes. First off, my teahouse isn't big enough, and Princess Vi won't be as likely to think of looking here." Cosmo replied, "Yeah…you're right, Lucille. Let's get this show on the road." With that, they began making lists of supplies, and figuring out what food would be served at the big day.

**Little Tokyo Palace…**

Princess Vi was getting ready to head out, along with her mother, so that she could give her a tour of the city. Three guards were going along for the walk, and Vi intended to stop over at Pizza Cats' Pizza for lunch. Frieda called out, "Al Dente, we're leaving now. Take care of things until we get back!" Al replied, "Of course, Your Highness. Have a nice walk!" Emperor Fred called out, "Fah-Red!" As they made their rounds of the city, Vi pointed out all the new buildings that had gone up, since the destruction of the comet, especially the statue of the Pizza Cats and Good Bird, which sat right in the city square. It was solid gold, and showed all four of them, clad in full armor, in their victory poses. The plaque read, _'This Statue is dedicated by the grateful citizens of Little Tokyo to our brave heroes…and heroine, The Samurai Pizza Cats…Speedy Cerviche, Guido Anchovy, Polly Esther, and Good Bird. Statue Dedicated by: Princess Violet.'_ Empress Frieda snapped a photo of it, and said, "It's lovely, dear." Princess Vi said, "Thanks, Mama. The Pizza Place isn't too far from here, so let's go get some lunch." Smiling, Frieda and her daughter headed off to the Pizza Parlor. When they came into view, Cosmo said, "It's Princess Vi…and her mom! Hide the cookbooks, and act like business as usual!" They all hid the cookbooks, and Francine jumped over the counter. Empress Frieda came in, and said, "So…this is the great Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium. Where is everyone?" Francine replied, "Speedy's out shopping, Polly's visiting her family, and Good Bird's out with Speedy. Guido's here, though, and this is his brother Cosmo, and Cosmo's wife, Myoshi. Empress Frieda, this is Lucille, Guido's girlfriend." Once introductions were out of the way, Frieda ordered a couple of slices of cheese pizza to go, and Princess Vi ordered two slices of Pepperoni, along with a drink for herself, as well as her mother. The guards each ordered a small pizza, and a salad, along with a soda. Once they'd paid for their food and left, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, before continuing with their wedding plans.

**Cerviche Household…**

Polly arrived at the home of Speedy's aunt and uncle shortly after 1:30pm, and knocked on the door. Lydia opened up, and said, "Polly! Come in, dear. Can I make you some tea?" Polly replied, "Yes, please." Once the tea was served up, Lydia got out the quilt, and Polly set down her materials. Lydia picked up the first dress, which was the one she'd worn after she'd met Speedy. Lydia said, "Polly…you wore this when you met Speedy, right?" Polly replied, "Yes, I did. That was the day my friendship with him started, so it's perfect to start my row with." Lydia replied, "I agree. Now then, you cut a patch out, and then sew it on." Polly replied, "Well uh…actually, Lydia…I don't know how to sew. I never learned how. I'm a pizza maker, and a Samurai, but I never was a seamstress." Lydia replied, "That's okay, dear…don't be upset. You just cut the patches off of the dresses, and then I can sew it on for you, and you can just watch." Polly replied, "Thank you, Lydia. How's Irving?" Lydia replied, "He's just fine. He's out right now, doing some grocery shopping. He'll be back in a couple of hours. How's your family?" Polly replied, "My mom's doing great, and so's my dad. Sayaka's jumping at the gun to enter Samurai training like me, so she can fight crime at my side. Ever since she was a kitten, she's looked up to me. Whenever Speedy and I would play together, we'd always let her join in, I'd help her with homework, household chores, I'd read to her at night, and when the thunderstorms would come, or the lights went out, I'd let her sleep in my room. If anyone picked on her, if Speedy didn't deal with them, I would, or even both of us. She's the best little sister I could ask for, and I love her." Lydia replied, "I can imagine, dear. Even though I never had children of my own, Irving and I loved Speedy as if he WERE our son, after his parents died. He never went without something, and we supported him, in whatever he chose to do. His parents raised him well, and he's turned into the kind, charming cat, that's now only about seven weeks away, from being your husband." Polly replied, "I know…I can't wait…Gods, I love Speedy so much!" Lydia smiled, and she and Polly then went back to sewing the quilt. After a few hours, the final patch was in place, and Lydia said, "Well Polly… I think it looks perfect. How about you?" Polly replied, "I-I love it! This is NEVER going to leave my possession, and I'll treasure it, just like I will your wonderful nephew. I've got to be going now, Lydia, but thank you for the tea, and tell Irving I said hello!" Lydia replied, "Take care, Polly. I'll talk to you soon." Polly and Lydia hugged, and then Polly headed for home.

**Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese was once again stuffing his face with sushi, while Jerry kept the Ninja Crows in line. Cheese wanted to launch as soon as possible, and the Ninja Crows were working nonstop, to get the hover jets and booster pods installed. After five hours of back-breaking work, one Ninja Crow walked up, and said, "Boss, we're done." Cheese replied, "Well, it's about time." Jerry muttered, "Time for what…for you to take a bath…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY, I HEARD THAT!!! ARE YOU SAYING I SMELL BAD?!!! YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY A BABE-MAGNET EITHER, YOU DIMWIT!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying into a tree. The Ninja Crows then put the robot through it's paces, and at the end, they concluded the test, by firing the huge shotgun right into a model of the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium, blasting it to bits. Cheese smiled, and said, "Nicely done, fellas…nicely done indeed. Now then, I need to think…where am I going to put my statue, after I take over Little Tokyo?" Jerry muttered, "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself…uh-oh…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY ATRICK…THAT DOES IT!!! GET OVER HERE!!!" **Cheese grabbed Jerry, and began whacking him repeatedly with his fan, all the while, his face began to go red, until he eventually exploded. Once his latest tantrum quieted down, the Ninja Crows started getting the robot ready to take off back to confront the Pizza Cats.


	15. Discussions and Memories

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Discussions and Memories**

"All right, Cheesy, I think this is it," Jerry said. "All systems have been tested and we are all ready to go!"  
"Excellent, Jerry, excellent!" Cheese said happily. "Finally I will have my revenge against those horrid felines! The throne of Tokyo will be mine!! All mine!!" He turned to Jerry. "That's gonna make you Prime Minister, Jerry!"  
"Ah, thank you, Seymour!" Jerry said, beginning to climb into the robot. Cheese followed immediately afterward and sat beside him at the controls.  
"Fare thee well, oh Prisoner's Island. Can't say it was a pleasant stay….cause it wasn't! Ninja's, crawl up here, we are gone!" With a loud cheer, the Ninja Crows all crawled on top of the robot as Jerry started the engines. Soon, the booster pods ignited with a loud roar, and the machine began to lift off to the delight of the Ninja Crows, who cheered as loudly as they could. "HA, HA, HA, HA!!!! Oh, Jerry, I gotta admit you outdid yourself! wIth this robot, taking down those kitties is gonna be no problem at all!"  
"Yes, Seymour…and the first thing we'll do once we have the throne is to blow up a certain Pizza establishment. Little Tokyo won't have any use of THAT anymore!"  
"Oh, Jerry, I'm so happy, this is so thrilling I'm overwhelmed!!" He took several deep breaths to calm himself….and his eyes spotted the Royal Guards making their appointed rounds. "Hey, Jerry…what say we have ourselves one more little test run of the weapons? Say a real life target practice?" Jerry followed his gaze…and grinned slyly.  
"I read you loud and clear, Cheesy!" He steered the robot back toward the island…..and right toward the guards. The guards blinked, unable to believe what they were seeing. But before they could do anything, the head mounted 60mm machine guns went off…and they found themselves face down in the sand, which was the only way they could avoid the deadly armor-shredding bullets.  
"HA, HA, HA!!!" Cheese laughed. "One little, two little, three little chestnuts. Four little, five little, six little chestnuts. Seven little, eight little, nine little chestnuts.."  
"Ten chestnuts on the ground, oh!!" Jerry and the Ninja Crows all exclaimed, laughing. With that done, Jerry pivoted the robot around by using the vernier thrusters, located under the armor on various parts of the robot's body. Once he'd gotten the course set for Little Tokyo, he said, "Look out Pizza Cats…HERE WE COME!!!" Minutes later, they were off, ready to begin their plan for revenge.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Myoshi had just finished going over the wedding food with Guido, Lucille, and Francine. "So, we start out with a hearty wonton soup and rice pilaf balls. Then we move on to the main course. Jiaozi, stuffed with meat AND cheese, Wally's sushi platter, steamed orange duck, grilled chicken and beef teriaki, with Nikuman buns."  
"You're making me hungry!" Lucille said. "Tell us more!"  
"Well…along with that, there's gonna be Japanese ramen noodles, some spaghetti and meatballs for some added flavor…and Guido says he'll prepare the sauce."  
Lucille smiled. "Oh, you will, Guido?"  
"It's an old family recipe," Guido said. "I can only give it to my first born son."  
"And seeing as how my brother never plans on getting married, that means he's going to his grave with the recipe!" Cosmo joked.  
"Hey, hey," Guido said, hugging Lucille tightly. "Never say never," he grinned slightly.  
"Well, maybe not never…maybe when you're 40!" Cosmo cracked.  
"Which means…Lucy, Honey, you can take your sweet time picking out a dress!" Myoshi said. Guido put up his hands in mock surrender. His eyes fell upon the karaoke machine near the corner. "Hey, Francine..does that karaoke machine still work?"  
"I think so, Guido. Why?"  
"Cause I just thought of something else we can do," Guido said eagerly. "We can lug in that machine, each of us pick a song, then we can sing them to Speedy and Polly at the reception!"  
"Guido…I can't believe I'm saying this…but that is a great idea!" Myoshi said. "Wow, I'm seeing a real life miracle!" she laughed a bit, punched Guido lightly on the arm, and then she smiled and hugged him gently. "Oh, ya know I'm just kidding ya!"  
"I know, and ya kill me," Guido said. Lucille kissed his cheek, causing him to smile. Francine peaked out the curtain just then.  
"Polly's coming back!" She flung open the door and smiled. "Hey, Polly."  
"Hi, Francine. Hi, Guido, Cosmo, Myoshi. Hi, Lucille."  
"Hi, Polly," Lucille said happily.  
"What's going on, guys?"  
"Cosmo and I just put together the menu for your wedding." she handed her the list. "How does this sound?"  
"Delicious!" Polly said. "I'm getting hungry just looking at this!" she smiled. "It's perfect." she sat down happily next to Lucille.  
"And here's a copy of the wedding invitation," Myoshi said, handing it to Polly. The invitation was on a pure, silky white piece of paper. In black fancy print was typed the words:

**Mr. And Mrs. Akira Esther  
Request The Honor Of Your Presence At The Marriage Of Their Daughter  
Polly  
To Mr. Speedy Cerviche  
At  
The Holy Name Church  
Friday, July 14****th  
****eight-thirty PM  
Reception to be held at the Pizza Cats Pizza Emporium immediately following the ceremony.  
**

Around the words were painted beautiful pictures of trees and brightly colored flowers. Polly gasped. "I love it, this is so beautiful!"  
"OK, we'll use this!" Myoshi said, winking at Guido. Once they took back the invitations, she would change the time to six-thirty.  
"It's amazing! Thank you so much for all of this! How much is this gonna be?"  
"It won't matter. I'm paying!"  
"YOU, Fran?"  
"Uh huh!"  
"God, are you alright?" Polly joked.  
"Just fine. Call this a present!" Polly grinned and hugged her.  
"So, Polly, I've meaning to ask you, when do you wanna go shopping for our wedding dresses?"  
"I think we can do it this Saturday. I'll pick up Sayaka, you meet us here at night, and we can all go together!"  
"Wow…you're actually getting married. It's unreal." Cosmo said.  
"I know…I can't believe it either," Polly said, stretching out her hand and gazing at her ring. "Every time I see this ring, I feel like I'm dreaming, and I don't wanna wake up!"  
"You must really love him."  
"Yeah, more than anything in the world." She touched the Samurai pin she had worn ever since she had begun going steady with Speedy. She always wore it in the same place, right over her heart. "I just can't believe he still wants to marry me after all I've put him through! This horrible temper of mine…I don't know why I just can't control it. I know a lot of men wouldn't be able to take it and would have run off for the hills long ago. Somehow…he stayed. We had our share of fights over the years…and we've made up after each one of them." She looked down as the memories came back to her. "I mean, I've called him names like 'imbecile', 'a scrolls idea of Heaven', I've even denied liking him…I was in such denial, until it was almost too late…and after all that he loves me anyway!"  
"He loves the real you, that's why," Cosmo said, putting his arm around Myoshi. "And that's a kind of love that's definitely meant to last forever! Like Myoshi and me."  
"And we know you two are gonna be as happy as we still are," Myoshi said. "Cause you two have so much chemistry between you…its so obvious to everyone! I mean, you guys grew up together. You've seen him at his best and worst. He's seen ya at your best and worst…"  
"He has the patience of a saint for putting up with my worst!" Polly said. "Face it, sometimes I am just impossible to live with…don't act like ya don't know…but he lives with it anyway…and tolerates it, and loves me anyway. He's so incredible…" She sighed. "I should really do something for him…I should cook him a special dinner tonight to make up for all I've put him through.." She stood up. "I'm gonna do that!"

**Cerviche household…**

Lydia put away the quilt carefully, knowing how proud Speedy's parents would definitely be to see their son marry the lovely red-haired Cat his whole family loved. His parents were the kindest, most supportive people, and Lydia was glad that they had both lived long enough to see Speedy was like that as well. As she fingered Kagome's row, her mind drifted back to the night before Speedy was to gradutate from Samurai Training and be initated as a full-fledged Samurai like his father…

_The entire Cerviche family was gathered in the dining room for a special family dinner to celebrate Speedy's initiation the next day as a full-fledged Samurai. Lydia couldn't help but notice that Speedy, now a grown adult in a handsome looking suit and tie and sitting next to his father, looked exactly like a younger version of his Dad. Kagome watched this with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She had just discovered that she had cancer, but she had asked Lydia and Jon not to say anything this week. Speedy had worked and trained long and hard for this day, and this was HIS! She did NOT want a cloud hanging over it, not at all on her dear son's special day.  
Jon stood up and clinked his glass for attention. "A toast," he said " Listen up. I would like all of us here to raise our glasses in honor of my son, of whom I am extremely proud! It means a lot to me to have my own boy follow in my footsteps, and when he takes the vows at the ceremony tomorrow, and becomes a full-fledged Samurai, like his old man…I'll be bursting with pride! So, at this time, I would like to say to my son, Speedy, now full grown to manhood and taking his position as head of the household…in one of my old suits and ties I might add….(everyone laughed at that) that I do plan to retire from the Imperial Guards soon, and when I do, I will present my own sword to my boy, with all the pride in my heart!" Everyone clapped, and Speedy hugged his Dad. Lydia couldn't help but notice the tears in Kagome's eyes, and reached out to take her hand.  
_

Lydia fingered the quilt again. "_Kagome, Jon, even though you're in Heaven now, I'm at least thankful you lived to see Speedy take his vows as a Samurai…and I know you'll have the best wedding seats in the house!" _


	16. A Special Dinner for a Special Cat

****

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Speedy: 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'-Aerosmith**

**Polly: 'My Guy'-Mary Wells**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Special Dinner…For A Very Special Cat **

Polly got herself up at 8:45am, and when she checked the calendar on her wall, her heart skipped a beat…there were only seven days left until she and Speedy would finally be married. Polly had never been happier, than when she was with Speedy. He was honest, kind, and honorable, not to mention funny, smart, and, as far as she was concerned…he was the most handsome cat in all of Little Tokyo. If anyone DARED to insult him in front of her, she'd have their guts for garters before they could blink. She remembered that she would be heading out with Francine and the other girls today, so that they could pick up their wedding dresses. Polly had already decided on what she wanted. It was a light blue dress, with silver highlights, and a gold floral pattern woven into it. She'd seen it in a store a couple days ago, and she'd asked the shop's owner to hold it for her, which they'd been happy to oblige. She went in for a shower, got herself dressed, and then she headed downstairs. Once she made her way into the kitchen, she saw Francine making one of her favorite breakfasts, a cheese omelet, with bacon and hashbrowns on the side. She said, "Francine…you don't have to make breakfast for me…I can cook for myself…but thank you anyway." Francine smiled, and replied, "Well…since you'll be doing a lot of running around today, I wanted you to have plenty of energy for when we all head out after breakfast." Polly replied, "Thanks, Fran…you really are a wonderful friend, honestly." Francine slid the omelet onto Polly's plate, along with the bacon and hashbrowns, and then she said, "I already called up Lucille, and she should be over here soon, along with her brother Wally. Cosmo and Myoshi are coming too, and they'll be heading out with Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird, so that they can pick up their clothes. We'll pick up your sister, and then head out." Polly replied, "Sounds good to me, Fran…oh look…here's Lucille now." Francine said, "Hi there, Lucille, Wally. How's it going?" Lucille replied, "Wonderful, Francine…I can't believe this…my two dearest friends are only a week away from getting married…" Wally rubbed her shoulders to calm her down, and Guido then came down the stairs, followed shortly afterwards by Speedy. Polly's eyes lit up at the sight of her beloved fiancé, and she ran up to him, pulling him into a hug. Speedy wrapped his arms around her, and said, "Good morning, Kitten…how's my lovely Pollyanna today?" Polly replied, "Never better, Pussycat." Speedy said, "So…what's up for today, Polly?" She replied, "Well…the girls and I are gonna head out to pick up our wedding dresses, and you guys can watch the TV until we get back…and make sure the Pizza's get there hot!" Speedy replied, "Hey…you know me, Kitten…I don't goof around like that anymore…I've got you to come back to, so nothing's gonna hold me up." Cosmo and Myoshi arrived, along with Good Bird and Carla. Once they all greeted one another, and got breakfast out of the way, they cleaned up, and while the girls headed out to shop, the guys all took care of the Pizza Parlor.

Polly and her friends arrived at the Esther household shortly before noon, and she headed up to the door. She rang the bell, and her mother opened up. Tane said, "Polly! Hello, dear…I see you're all ready to head out for your dress. Hold on, I'll just get your sister. Tane headed into the main hallway, and called up the stairs, **"SAYAKA…YOUR SISTER'S HERE!!!"** Moments later, the younger Esther sister came down the stairs, and nearly tackled Polly when she went to hug her. Cosmo said, "Wow…she's a feisty one, isn't she?" Myoshi replied, "Yeah…Speedy's really getting a winner with Polly…the chemistry between them…it's so plain to see, you'd have to be as stupid as Big Cheese to miss it." Polly and Sayaka came outside, and once Sayaka had greeted everyone, they headed off together, bound for the mall.

**Meanwhile, in a cave outside the city…**

After almost two months of being off course, due to the Ninja Crows' horrible sense of direction, not to mention their unending stupidity, Cheese's robot finally touched down, since Jerry had located a cave large enough for them to hide out in, until they were ready to strike. Cheese guided the robot down, using the hover thrusters, and then he walked it into the cave, crouched it down, and popped open the cockpit hatch. The Ninja Crows got out first, and Cheese followed, along with Jerry. Cheese looked around him, and said, "Well…well…we're **FINALLY** home…**NO THANKS TO YOU IDIOTS!!!"** Jerry said, "Cheesy, we'll need to refuel the robot, since there's only about ten minutes worth of jet fuel left in the boosters. Also, the main power core's going to need at least a week to recharge, since it's nearly depleted. Most importantly…I think we could all use some sleep…it's been a long flight." Cheese shouted, **"IF IT WEREN'T FOR THESE STUPID NINJA CROWS AND THEIR HORRIBLE FLYING SKILLS, WE'D HAVE GOTTEN HERE OVER A MONTH AGO!!!"** He calmed himself down, and then he turned back to face the Ninja Crows. He said, "Now, my Ninja Crows…when did we leave Prisoners' Island?" One of them replied, "Uhm…May 28th, boss." Cheese replied, "That's right. Now then…what's TODAY's date?" Another Ninja Crow replied, "It's July 7th, boss." Cheese replied, "Very good…now then, for the one million yen question…**WHY DID IT TAKE US SO LONG TO GET BACK HERE?!"** Jerry replied, "Uhm…because the Ninja Crows were flying the robot, and they kept getting lost." Cheese replied, "Correct. Jerry, the NEXT time you let those idiots man the controls of a robot, I'm going to tie you to a chair, and make you watch Michael Jackson music videos, and Hillary Clinton political speeches, **IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" **Jerry replied, "Y-yes…Cheesy…I promise you, it'll NEVER happen again." He then muttered, "It's a good thing we didn't let YOU fly, or we'd all be at the bottom of the ocean by now…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"** Jerry frantically began waving his hands in front of him, and said, "N-no, Cheesy…I meant to say that…uhm…we didn't want to let you fly, because we could see that you needed some rest, and I didn't want you to fall asleep at the controls." Cheese calmed down, and said, "Ahh…well, when ya put it that way, Jerry…I'm touched, that you're so concerned about me. Thank you, for not disturbing my beauty sleep." Jerry muttered, "I'm glad I didn't, since you're still a few million years shy of having enough beauty sleep, that you wouldn't make Medusa jealous…oh no…why do I keep doing this…" Cheese screamed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY, YOU HIDEOUS TROLL?! I'M SURPRISED THAT YOUR REFLECTION DOESN'T RUN AWAY WHEN YOU LOOK IN A MIRROR…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry went sailing into the wall of the cave. Once he'd recovered from his tantrum, Cheese said, "Listen up, my Ninja Crows…I want you to head out to Little Tokyo, snoop around, and find out what's going on, then report back here. No sidetrips, and **NO GOOFING OFF!"** The Ninja Crows started tripping over each other for a few minutes, until they finally got their act in gear, and headed out. Cheese said, "Those stupid Pizza Cats…they don't suspect a thing, Jerry. Soon, they'll be out of our way, and I'll be on the throne as the new Emperor!" Jerry muttered, "If you want to see stupid, go look in a mirror…uh-oh…" Cheese shouted, **"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT I'M DUMB ENOUGH TO MAKE THE PRODUCERS OF GREY'S ANATOMY LOOK LIKE ROCKET SCIENTISTS?!! AAARRRGGHHH!!!" **Cheese went off again, and Jerry was blasted clean out of the cave. He said, "One of these days, I'm gonna learn to keep my big mouth shut…that is…if he doesn't kill me first…but right now…I need a nap…ugh…" Jerry fell over, and everything was quiet.

**Mall of Little Tokyo… **

Polly and the others arrived at the mall just after 1:30pm, and they made their first stop in the dress shop. While the girls were in looking for dresses, Cosmo went into the men's formal wear shop, and purchased a cobalt blue tuxedo, with silver trim on the shirtcuffs. Meanwhile, Polly had picked up her dress, and Lucille found a lovely yellow dress, with a picture of a Sakura tree sewn into the back. Francine found herself a pretty white dress, with green and gold highlights, Myoshi got herself a pink dress, with white trim, and then Sayaka came over, with a dress in her arms that made Polly's face light up with joy. It was a bright, fiery red, with pink and gold highlights, just like her armor. Polly said, "Sayaka…that dress…it's lovely!" She replied, "Thanks, sis…I wanted to pick out a dress that reminded me of you, and since this one's in the same colors as your armor, I knew it'd be perfect. You've done so much for me…and I just want you to know this, Polly…I know that your life with Speedy is going to be wonderful…I've seen how much he loves you." Polly hugged her sister, and replied, "I know, Sayaka…the two of us…we truly are meant to be together, and I'll love him until the end of time." The other girls, along with Cosmo, caught up with the Esther sisters, and together, they went and paid for their clothing, before heading for home.

**Pizza Cat Pizza Emporium…**

Speedy and Guido were watching a baseball game on the television, and Good Bird was just getting in from running a pair of large meatball subs over to the North End of Little Tokyo. He put the delivery pack down, slid the money into the register, and then logged the delivery on the clipboard, so that Francine would have a record of their activities. Once he was done with that, he grabbed a soda from the cooler, and walked into the living room. He said, "How's the game going, guys?" Speedy replied, "The home team's up six to nothing, top of the seventh." Good Bird replied, "Great. Did the girls call yet?" Guido replied, "No, not yet…" Just then, Speedy's cell phone rang, and he picked up, after moving into the kitchen, where he could have some privacy. A few minutes later, he closed his phone, walked back into the living room, and smiled. Good Bird asked, "What's got you so happy, Speedy?" He replied, "That was Polly. She said that she and the others are on their way home, and I told her that we've been taking turns running deliveries. Francine said that she's PERSONALLY going to give us all a raise." Guido and Good Bird both smiled at the news, and then they went back to watching the game, until they heard the door open. The girls all said their good-byes, and headed for home, while Polly and Francine headed upstairs to hide their dresses. Once they'd done so, Francine and Polly came downstairs, and while Francine did a cash count, and checked the delivery log, Polly went in and hugged Speedy, and then she sat down to watch the rest of the game with him.

**A few hours later…**

Polly and Francine were sitting at one of the tables, having a friendly chat with one another. Guido had gone to speak with his brother and Myoshi, while Speedy and Good Bird were outside, doing some sparring with their swords, so that they could keep their skills sharp. Francine said, "So, Polly…have you got plans for tonight? Are you and Speedy doing anything?" Polly replied, "No, Fran…I just wish there was some way that I could thank him for putting up with my explosive temper for so long, and for loving me for who I am, despite my faults." Francine put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and said, "Polly…he loves you, because he's known you long enough to see BOTH sides of you, good and bad…and he knows that your GOOD qualities MORE than make up for your few faults. You're kind, sweet, brave, and loyal. You've got a great personality, and you never, ever abandon your friends when they need you. You see…Speedy sees through your few quirks, and he knows that you've got a heart of gold, and a pure soul, capable of love." Polly smiled, and replied, "Thanks, Francine…you're a true friend, ya know that…in fact, I just thought of something…I'll cook a special dinner for him tonight, to show him how much I appreciate him." Francine said, "Polly…that sounds great! What are you gonna cook?" Polly thought about it for a few minutes, and then she replied, "I think I'll make a teriyaki-flavored chicken stir fry, with some peppers, soy sauce, and some Lo-Mein noodles on the side. For dessert, I'll make some homemade cherry/watermelon ice cream, using a recipe that my mom taught me." Francine replied, "Wow…sounds yummy! Make sure to save some of the ice cream for me…I might want a snack later." Polly said, "Sure thing, Fran…can you make sure to clear out by around 6:30 or so, since that's when I plan to start cooking?" Francine said, "Sure. I'll go over to the art museum, since they've got a new exhibit that I want to see, Guido said that he's gonna take Lucille out for a walk, and Good Bird said that he was gonna take Carla to a movie." Polly replied, "Great! I'll go get the ingredients I need, after we close up for the night." Francine smiled at her friend, and then they both went back to work.

**Over at Cosmo and Myoshi's house…**

Guido walked into his brother's house, after Cosmo opened the door for him, and he said, "Hey bro. How's Myoshi?" Cosmo replied, "Just dandy, buddy. How's things between you and Lucille?" Guido replied, "Great. I'm gonna take her out to the park tonight. Now then…as soon as Myoshi comes down…" Myoshi said, "Hello, Guido. How's our favorite Casanova Samurai?" Guido replied, "Haha…Myoshi. My days of chasing every pretty girl in town are done…since there's only ONE that I have my heart set on now." Myoshi replied, "Hey, I was just kidding…you know we love ya!" She hugged him, and Cosmo playfully elbowed him. Guido said, "Now then…before I forget what I came here for, let's finalize our plans. Next week, we pick up everybody at their homes, and head over to the Holy Name Church. Fran, Sayaka, and Lucille are gonna help Polly with her preparations, and I'll be helping Speedy, along with Good Bird. You two, work with Wally on getting the food over there, and the Rescue Team's gonna be in charge of passing out the invitations. As for the guest list, here goes…Al Dente and his wife, Polly's mother, father, sister, her grandmother, her cousins from Kyoto, Speedy's aunt, his uncle, and some of his old friends out of Samurai Academy. Also, we'll have Sylvia, her son, and a few other friends that the bride and groom-to-be have made over the years. The wedding starts off at 6:30, then we hold the reception at the Pizza Parlor from 8:30 to 9:30. Finally, Speedy and Polly head off for their honeymoon in the Caribbean." Meanwhile, A Ninja Crow fluttered down outside, and listened in on the conversation. His eyes went wide when he heard about Speedy and Polly getting married, and he said to himself, _'Oh man…the boss is gonna want to know about this. I better head back and tell him right away!"_ He turned to leave, but stepped on a twig, and then he tripped over a rock. Guido turned around, but the Ninja Crow was already gone. Cosmo said, "What's up, Guido?" He replied, "Nothing…just my imagination…I could've sworn that I heard a noise, but I guess it was just the wind." The three of them went over their choices for music, and then Guido headed back home, so that he could get ready for his date with Lucille.

**Two hours later… **

As the restaurant closed up for the evening, Francine said, "Okay, Polly. You can head out now. Speedy's out delivering the last pizza of the day, and he won't be back until at least after you get home, since he had to run it clear across the city. I'm heading out now, and Guido's already gone with Lucille. Have fun, Polly!" Smiling, Polly replied, "Thanks…you too, Francine!" Polly watched her friend leave, and then she walked out, locking the shop up and taking her key with her.

As she made her way down towards the grocery store, Polly heard a rustle in the alleyway off to her left, and she said, "Who's in there?" She heard nothing, so she kept walking. A few minutes later, she heard, "Well…well…if it isn't little miss Polly Esther…all alone and vulnerable…what's the matter, little kitty…did you have another fight with the shrimp and the showoff?" Polly growled, and said, "You lousy little idiot…**GET OUT HERE!!!"** The Ninja Crow came out, and said, "Hiya, kitty…I see that you're by yourself…and the other two aren't around to save your pretty little hide this time. Why don't you surrender now, before I have to get rough with ya?" Polly replied, "Hah…that's a laugh…you think YOU can beat ME…maybe when Cheese grows half a brain cell!" The Ninja Crow replied, "Oh yeah…come over here and say that…no wait…stay where you are…I don't wanna pass out and die…**OLD HALIBUT BREATH!!!!" **Polly unsheathed her claws, and shouted, **"NOBODY CALLS ME OLD HALIBUT BREATH AND LIVES, YOU WALKING FEATHERDUSTER!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!"** Polly pounced on the Ninja Crow, and beat him to a pulp. Once she was done with him, she pulled out her flute and her sword, and said, "Time for a flight back home, you turkey…**HEARTBREAKER!!!"** The powerful blast hit the Ninja Crow, and sent him flying back to the cave that he and his fellow goons were hiding in. After Polly sent the dumb bird packing, she resumed her trek to the grocery store.

**One hour later… **

Polly arrived back home, and began to chop up her ingredients. She roasted chicken, poured some teriyaki seasoning and soy sauce on it, chopped up some peppers, and then she threw into the wok. Before long, she had dinner ready, and just in time. Speedy came in, placed the money into the register, and logged his delivery, before punching out. He plopped down, and said, "Whew…oh man, I'm tired…hey, Kitten…what's that I smell?" Polly smiled, and replied, "It's dinner, Speedy…a dinner I made, just for you. Teriyaki-flavored chicken stir-fry, with peppers and soy sauce, rice, and some Lo-Mein noodles on the side." Speedy replied, "Wow…Polly, you…you didn't have to go through all this trouble to make dinner for me…" Polly put her hands on his shoulders, and said, "Speedy…I wanted to. I made this dinner, as my way of thanking you for all the years of friendship and love you've given me…and for putting up with my temper…even though I must've seemed impossible at times." Speedy replied, "Polly…I've been your friend ever since third grade, and we've been together long enough, that I can see through the few little faults you've got. Yeah…your temper's pretty hot, but you're also a brave, compassionate, beautiful, and wonderful female cat…the one that I'm lucky enough to be able to call my best friend, and my bride-to-be. Polly Esther…I love you, and I always will." She teared up, and replied, "Oh Speedy…I-I love you too." Speedy pulled her into a kiss, and then she dished up dinner. Speedy took a bite, and said, "Wow…Polly, this is…it's great! Where'd you get the recipe?" She smiled, and replied, "It's my mom's recipe, Speedy." He replied, "Well…I'm gonna tell her the next time I see her…she's got a wonderful recipe…and a VERY special, wonderful daughter." Polly smiled, and then she and Speedy went back to their meal. Once they finished, Speedy said, "Polly, thanks so much. I've got a song I'd like to sing for you, called 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', by Aerosmith." Polly smiled, and said, "Sounds great, Pussycat…let the good times roll!" Speedy smiled, and then he began singing.

'_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure _

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing.' 

Polly hugged Speedy, and said, "That was such a fitting song for us, Speedy…and I think that this one here really sums up my feelings for you. It's called 'My Guy', by Mary Wells." Speedy said, "Wow…I know that song, and it'll be great to hear it from you, my lovely Pollyanna." With a smile, Polly began singing, letting Speedy know that she'd always be at his side.

'_Nothing you can say,  
Can take me away,  
From my guy.  
Nothing you could do,  
'cause I'm stuck like glue,  
To my guy.  
I'm sticking to my guy,  
Like a stamp to a letter,  
Like birds of a feather,  
We, stick together,  
I can tell you from the start,  
I can't be torn apart from my guy. _

Nothing you could do,  
Could make me be untrue,  
To my guy.  
(My Guy)  
Nothing you could buy,  
Could make me tell a lie,  
To my guy  
(My Guy)  
I gave my guy,  
My word of honour,  
To be faithful,  
And I'm gonna,  
You'd better be believing,  
I won't be deceiving,  
My guy.

As a matter of opinion,  
I think he's tops,  
My opinion is,  
He's the cream of the crop,  
As a matter of taste,  
To be exact,  
He's my ideal,  
As a matter of fact.

No muscle bound man,  
Could take my hand,  
From my guy.  
(My guy)  
No handsome face,  
Could ever take the place,  
Of my guy,  
(My guy)  
He may not be a movie star,  
But when it comes to being happy,  
We are,  
There's not a man today,  
Who can take me away,  
From my guy.

No muscle bound man,  
Could take my hand,  
From my guy.  
(My guy)  
No handsome face,  
Could ever take the place,  
Of my guy,  
(My guy)  
He may not be a movie star,  
But when it comes to being happy,  
We are,  
There's not a man today,  
Who can take me away,  
From my guy.  
(what'cha say?)

There's not a man today,  
Who could take me away,  
From my guy.  
(Tell me more!)

There's not a man today,  
Who could take me away,  
From my guy.' 

Speedy said, "Oh wow…Polly, every time I hear you sing, it just gets better and better!" Polly kissed him on the nose, and said, "Hang on, Speedy…I'm gonna go get dessert." Polly went out back, and grabbed a couple of spoons, two dishes, and then she dished her homemade cherry/watermelon ice cream into the dishes, and carried them out. Speedy asked, "Hey kitten, what's in the bowls?" She replied, "It's another recipe of my mom's, Speedy. Cherry/watermelon ice cream." Speedy tried some, and said, "Oh wow…it's great!" They ate their desserts, and then they headed in to watch a movie together, before heading up to bed for the night._  
_


	17. When Friends Come to Visit

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Seventeen: When Friends Come to Visit**

"Yeah, that's right," Guido said on the phone the next afternoon in the back room. "Best room you've got for July 14th. Around ten-thirty, or eleven. Yeah, that's right. Put it under Cerviche. C-e-r-v-i-c-h-e. That's right. Yeah, and anything they might ring up from room service...put it on my tab. Anchovy. A-n-c-h-o-v-y. Right." Guido pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card. "OK, my number is.." Myoshi came in just then and stood behind Guido as he finished. "OK so it's all confirmed? OK, thanks a lot." He hung up the phone and turned to see Myoshi there with her arms folded and a sly look on her face. "Hey, Myoshi, when did you get in?"  
"Just a few minutes ago. Soooooo….what was that all about?" she winked at him. "You bad boy, you…you gonna go take Lucille out for a weekend of fun? You ought ta be ashamed of yourself."  
Guido lightly punched her on the arm. "Oh yeah, that's right Myoshi, I'm gonna sneak out early and run away to go be frisky with Lucille all day long…come ON, I respect my Samurai vows, ya know!"  
"So, what are ya doing then?"  
"I just finished booking the best hotel room for Speedy and Polly at The Rising Sun."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa…The Rising Sun? Guido, that's the fanciest, most expensive hotel in all of Tokyo."  
"I know, and it's also the best, and my two best friends deserve nothing but the best. I booked the boat too. At ten-thirty the morning after their wedding, the boat will escort them to the Caribbean for two weeks of love and enjoyment."  
Myoshi stared at this Cat in front of her like she'd never seen him before. "Who are you?" she finally asked, before hugging him to let him know she was only kidding.

Later that day, Polly was doing her usual thing, cutting up ingredients to use for the pizzas. Speedy slowly came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, beautiful Kitten," he whispered, kissing her cheek tenderly. Polly smiled and leaned back against his chest.  
"Hey, Pussycat," she greeted, putting her hand on his as he tightened his grip around her waist. Speedy gently kissed the back of her neck as he moved one hand up until it was on her shoulder. Polly moved her head a bit and kissed it. With a happy sigh she closed her eyes as Speedy and Polly just relished in being together. For the longest time they stayed like that, not saying a word, they didn't have to. Simply enjoying the feel of each other's hands on their waists and shoulders spoke of their love for one another, better than any mere words could. Speedy gently ran his hand in small circles up Polly's back, while trailing tiny kisses down her neck. "Mmm…that feels so nice."  
""Anything for you, Pumpkin," Speedy said honestly. He wrapped his arm completely around her shoulders and kissed her through her helmet, causing her to giggle and blush. She leaned even further back against him until she was as far back as she could get while still chopping ingredients. He kissed her neck, and she moved her head enough to receive a kiss on her lips. It was just a peck, but the energy between them was so powerful, so amazing. He had never felt this attracted, this energized, this incredible feeling ever before, with anyone! He massaged her shoulders and kissed her again, letting his deep, passionate love all out, all for her and no one else. Who knew even a peck had that much power?  
"Ahem!" Francine said, looking into the kitchen. "Romeo? Can you take your hands off Juliet for a few minutes to run this pizza to the Bulldogs? Make sure it gets there HOT!"  
"Yes, Ma'am," Speedy said,. "I can assure ya it's gonna be! After all, I can't fool around anymore…not when I got this incredibly lovely dreamcake to come back to!" He pecked Polly and left.  
"Please come out here, Polly, we got a long line of customers!" Francine slowly walked back to the gathering crowd. "Sorry about the wait…I'll be so glad when they're finally married!"

A little while later, Speedy had returned, and he, along with Polly, Guido, and Francine, as well as Good Bird and Carla, were conducting business as usual, when the door opened and voices familiar to him and Polly came. "Hey, good morning, all!!! Where's our Speedy, huh? Where's our big guy?!"  
Suddenly, a number of Cats came through the door. One was a tall, strong-looking blond haired cat, another was a smaller girl with long black hair. A third was a curly haired-brunette. Next came a skinny brown haired guy, and finally, in strolled a blond haired guy that was almost as tall as the strong looking blond was. "Hey, Speedy!!'  
"Uncle Ben!! Aunt Vanessa! Mallory, Ji Lin! Heroshi!!" Speedy cried, jumping from his chair to hug them.  
"I didn't know you guys were coming!" Polly cried happily.  
"Surprise!!" the long haired brunette cried.  
"Hey, I thought Speedy only had one Aunt and Uncle!", Guido whispered.  
"He does," Polly explained. "These guys were his parent's best friends! We both have known them since we were Kittens, and we just call them Aunt and Uncle….wHOOOOOOOAAA!!" Before she could say anything more, the big muscular Cat had picked her up and was twirling her around and around.  
"Is this our little girl?!" He said out loud, holding her up over his head. "Is THIS our Little Polly?! Look at her!!!"  
"For Heaven's sake, Ben, put her down! I think she'd like to be able to breathe long enough to say her vows!" The long haired brunette said.  
"Oh, right Mallory," he put her down. "Sorry, Cherry." He patted her shoulder.  
The curly haired girl hugged Speedy. "Oh, wow!! Look at you, look at how handsome you've become!! Look at him, all! Oh, if only your parents could see you now!!"  
"Aw, Vanessa!"  
"No, I mean it. Jon, may he rest in peace, always said he had the best looking son, and I can see it so clearly now!" She stood back a bit with tears in her eyes. "You're the living picture of your Dad!" She went to hug Polly. "Oh…wow..Polly!! This is our little Polly?! Pretty little Polly, I can't believe it! What happened to that cute little kitten with the red pigtails and the sailor suit who was always running around with Speedy?"  
Polly laughed. "She grew up!"  
"She sure did…and look at how beautiful she became! If I didn't consider you both to be like family, I'd be jealous! Look at you! Look at our Cherry!"  
"Cherry?!" Guido asked.  
"Cherry," Vanessa said. "We all called her Cherry, cause….well you must know! Unfortunately, they're making her wear…what? What is this you guys are wearing?"  
"It's our pizza uniform," Speedy explained. "Remember, I told you?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"I know we kinda came without calling first," Heroshi said. "Someone is Mr. Procrastinator.." he looked at Ji Lin knowingly. "But we hope you guys can fit in a few extra wedding guests.."  
"Sure, sure! Anything for my Dad's closest friends!" Speedy said.  
"When our late best friend's son gets married, you can bet we'll be there!" Mallory said.  
"Come over here, meet everyone!" Speedy said. "This is my best guy friend, Guido Anchovy. This is his brother, Cosmo and his wife, Myoshi. This is Lucille Omitsu, Guido's girlfriend, and Polly's best girl friend. This is the Captain of the Royal Guard and our boss, Al Dente. The male crow over there is Good Bird, and the red-haired female crow is his girlfriend, Carla. Good Bird used to be Bad Bird, the leader of Seymour Cheese's Ninja Crows, but he reformed and became Good Bird, just before the comet would've wiped the whole city out. Good Bird helped him to destroy it, and from then on, he's been pardoned by Princess Vi, and he and Carla have been dating ever since. this is Francine Manx, the owner of this restaurant. This is Ben, his wife Mallory, Vanessa, and her brothers Ji Lin and Heroshi. My Dad's best friends!"  
"A pleasure," Al said, shaking hands with them. "You should be extremely proud of him."  
"Oh we are, we are!" Vanessa said. "After the Comet Caper we heard what Speedy did…and we spent a few months bragging that we knew his father and watched this fine, strong, brave Cat grow up!"  
"Very nice to meet you all, please have a seat near the wall," Francine said.  
"Have a seat, take a load off," Polly said. "We'll bring you some of our best pizza!"  
"Anything they order, it's on me, Fran!" Speedy said.  
"Where are you guys staying until the wedding?" Polly asked.  
"Oh, don't worry about us, we all got rooms at a nearby hotel. We're fine. Now sit you two, sit. We all have a lot of catching up to do!!" Vanessa said.

A while later, Guido was walking with Lucille in a nearby garden, so that Speedy and Polly could have some time to catch up with their old family friends. They were taking the opportunity to talk about the wedding.  
"So, I ordered the flowers for the wedding," Lucille said. "Lots of rainbow orchids, some of Polly's favorites. Also some bright red roses, white lilies and gardenias. I spoke to the florist, and he assured me they would be delivered the day before the wedding. I'll keep them in my teahouse and take them to the Church early in the afternoon, and the Rescue Team is gonna help set them up.  
Guido pulled her toward him, sharing a warm embrace with the love of his life. "What would I do without you, Lucille? You're not only beautiful, but intelligent and organized too."  
Lucille blushed. "Oh, Guido.."

"I would do absolutely anything for you my sweet one. I'd even climb up to the sky, take down a star, and give it to you if I could. But no star on earth can match your radiant beauty."  
"Oh, you're just so sweet, Guido. I love you!"  
"I love you my darling Lucille. With every beat of my heart." He drew her near and kissed her lips. She slid her arms around his neck, and he rubbed her back with one hand while running his fingers through her hair with the other. He stroked her hair, ran his hand down her horn, and stroked her cheek. God, was THIS all there was to going steady? It wasn't so hard. It wasn't hard at all to do! He could have done this a long time ago! Out of the corner of his eye he spotted two lovely little cats on the other side of the bridge…but surprisingly…he didn't have any urge to go over there at all and start talking to them!! None at all! He glanced at them…but then looked away…cause he realized…all he wanted to do was keep kissing Lucille!! No one and nothing else mattered, cause what he kept saying was true…he was in love with Lucille!! For the first time since he started dating girls, he wanted to make a commitment to only one! Lucille! Just the thought of that made him kiss her again with so much love it took their breath away.  
Lucille smiled. "Would you like to come back to my house for some tea?"  
Guido smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."


	18. Happy Reunions and Evil Plans

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Speedy's song to Polly- **_**'River'-**_**Tatsuya Ishii**

**Polly's Song to Speedy- **_**'Edge Of Soul'**_**-Yoshiya Motoaki**

**Chapter Eighteen: Happy Reunions and Evil Plans **

As dawn broke over Little Tokyo, the residents of the city began to go about their usual routines, totally unaware of the evil that was lurking just outside the city. In their cave hideout, the Ninja Crows were swarming all over the robot, adjusting the targeting system, adding fuel into the boosters, and monitoring the rate at which the power core was being re-energized, via the generator which Cheese had ordered some Ninja Crows to steal from a hardware store. Turning to Jerry, Cheese said, "How long until our robot is ready to go, Jerry…there's a big city out there, just waiting for me to take over…and I don't want to keep them waiting for their new Emperor…so tell me…when are we going to be able to head out?" Jerry replied, "In another couple of days, Cheesy. The generator's at sixty-five percent capacity, and the fuel tanks are half full. Also, we still need to wait for the Ninja Crows to get back from their spying assignment." Cheese said, "Well, they better not mess up, or I'm going to be very disappointed." Jerry shook his head, and then he went back to supervise the Ninja Crows, so that they wouldn't be as likely to mess something up. Cheese walked over as well, and one of the Ninja Crows chose that moment to have a case of the butterfingers, as he dropped the socket driver he'd been using. The tool hit Cheese in the head, and he screamed, **"WATCH IT UP THERE, YOU CLUMSY FOOL!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"** The Ninja Crow stammered, "I-I'm sorry, boss. I p-promise, it won't happen again." Cheese replied, "Good. See that it doesn't." Jerry muttered, "Maybe if that wrench had hit you harder, it would jog some of those brain cells in there…assuming you have any to begin with…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?! I HAPPEN TO BE ONE OF THE SMARTEST MEMBERS OF MY ENTIRE FAMILY!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese went red in the face, and he exploded three seconds later, blasting Jerry clean across the cave. Just then, the Ninja Crows that had been sent out on spy duty returned, one of them was fine, but the other looked as though a truck had run him over, several times. Cheese told the first one to wait, and then he approached the second one. "What happened out there? You look like you've been in a fight with a flamethrower and a pair of hedgecutters." The Ninja Crow said, "B-boss…I ran into that red-haired hellcat, Polly…she was going to the grocery store, probably to pick up supplies or something. Anyway…I tried to knock her out, but she pounded me into next week, and then she used her Heartbreaker. That's why I'm all…beat…up…ugh…" The Ninja Crow fell over, and Cheese turned to face the other one. He said, "I hope YOU found out something that I can use, or I'm going to be VERY angry." The Ninja Crow replied, "I sure did find out something useful, boss…listen to this: I was spying on the Casanova kitty, Guido…and I heard him talkin' about setting up for a wedding." Cheese replied, "A wedding…who's getting married?" The Ninja Crow answered, "Well…you're never gonna believe this, but it's going to be Speedy Cerviche's wedding." Cheese and Jerry both replied at the same time, **"SPEEDY?!!!"** The Ninja Crow said, "Yep, that's what I heard, boss…and you'll never gonna believe me when I tell ya who he's marrying." Cheese replied, "Oh do tell…I can't stand the suspense." The crow replied, "He's actually marrying that red-haired, blue-eyed she-cat from Hell, Polly Esther." Cheese and Jerry once again answered in unison, **"POLLY?!!!"**. Cheese then spoke alone, "I knew he was a goofball…but I had no idea that he enjoyed pain THAT much…he'll be lucky if he survives the wedding, let alone the honeymoon…in fact, maybe we shouldn't even attack them." Jerry replied, "What do you mean, Seymour? If we don't destroy the Samurai Pizza Cats, then how will we take over Little Tokyo?" Cheese replied, "I can see that this is way over your head, Jerry, so let me explain…if all goes like it usually does, that little bozo Speedy will end up saying or doing something to set Polly off, she'll pound him into the pavement, and with him down, the other two will be as good as dead…and then…Little Tokyo will be ours at last! Do you understand now, Jerry?" After a few seconds, Jerry replied, "I get it now, Seymour…but what if they really are serious…with the two of them being as formidable as they normally are by themselves, if they were to marry, we'd stand no chance." Cheese replied, "Good point…still, I'm not sure whether to send him a gift…or a sympathy card, since he'll have to smell her paint-peeling breath, not to mention stare at her ugly face…that's enough to give anyone nightmares! HAHAHA!!!" Jerry muttered, "Look who's talking…your breath smells so bad, it'd make a walk through a landfill seem pleasant…uh-oh…not again…" Cheese shouted, **"JERRY…I'M GETTING ANGRY…VERY…VERY…ANGRYYYYYYYY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He exploded a few seconds later, and Jerry was blasted straight into one of the bathrooms. Cheese said, "Oh look…I can see so many pretty colors…ugh…" He fell over, and the Ninja Crows doubled their pace, so that they could get the robot up and running in the shortest amount of time possible.

**Over at the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium…**

It was just past noon, and the Pizza Cats were in the process of clocking out for their one-hour lunch break. Polly took her helmet off and set it down on the counter, so that she could wipe some sweat off of her forehead. She smiled, as she heard the charming voice of her sweet fiancé, Speedy, coming up from behind her. He said, "Hey there, Kitten…how's it going?" She turned to face him, and replied, "Aside from me almost being ready to fall over, I'm just fine, Speedy. How's my Pussycat?" He kissed her on the nose, before replying, "Fine…I just need to sit down, have a bite to eat, something to drink…and spend a little time with the most beautiful Cat in the world." Polly nestled her head against Speedy's, and he then surprised her by lifting her up and carrying her into the den. He kissed her lips softly, before gently placing her on the sofa. He said, "Wait right there, Polly…I'm gonna go fix up some lunch for the two of us." She smiled and blew him a kiss, before settling herself against the soft cushions. She soon smelled something out in the kitchen, and before long, Speedy came back in, carrying a tray with two bowls of wonton soup, a plate of egg rolls, and two bottles of Pepsi. He walked over to the coffee table, set the tray down, and said, "Lunch is served, my sweet kitten." Polly replied, "Speedy…this looks great! Where'd you learn to make food like this?" Speedy replied, "It was my favorite meal when I was a kitten, Polly. My mom used to make it for me all the time on the weekends." Polly's eyes misted with tears, and she replied, "Oh Speedy…your mother was such a wonderful lady…and I wish she could see what a kind, sweet, and charming Cat you've grown up to be. I couldn't dream of being with anyone other than you, Speedy." He sat down next to her, and then he pulled her into a deep, passion-filled kiss. When they finally came up for air, Speedy said, "Let's eat, before the soup gets cold." Polly nodded, and then she and Speedy dug in. Once they were done, Speedy saw that there was one last egg roll left, and he said, "Hey Polly…wanna split the last egg roll?" She said, "That'd be lovely, Speedy…but how?" He smiled, and replied, "Easy…with this trick that I learned from my dad. I used to watch him practice with his swords all the time." Speedy tossed the egg roll up into the air, and then, before Polly could blink, Speedy pulled out one of his katanas, jumped up into the air, and sliced the egg roll into two perfectly equal halves, one half landing on Speedy's plate, while the other landed on Polly's. He landed gracefully on the sofa, balanced on one leg, and he then twirled his sword, before sliding it back into its sheath. Polly said, "Oh wow…Speedy, that was…just incredible!!! When did you learn to land so gracefully?" He replied, "Once the comet was destroyed, my confidence reached a higher level than ever before, Polly…and it's gone up even higher since, all because of one special, beautiful red-haired, blue-eyed Samurai…my sweet Polly Esther." Polly smiled, and she then kissed Speedy deeply. After they pulled apart, Polly said, "I love you, Speedy…and to show you how much I love you, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'Edge Of Soul', by Yoshiya Motoaki." Speedy replied, "Wow…Polly, your voice sounds like a serenade straight out of Heaven itself. I'd love to hear my pretty kitten sing." Polly smiled, and then she pulled out her flute, played the song's opening notes, and finally, she started into her serenade.

'_To love! To shine! _

_We all need to shine on, to see how far we've come on our journey. _

_How far yet to go, searching for our star _

_Deep in the night, I pray in my heart for that special light _

_to shower me with love, _

_to shower me with power, _

_to shine from above! _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what I believed in from the very start _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on deep in my heart _

_To love, to shine!_

_To love, to shine!_

_Come strip down and face it, your all _

_About time you broke down your wall _

_Free your mind _

_A brand new world waits for you, you'll find _

_Nobody can just do it for you _

_It's time that you knew _

_It's up to you to love _

_it's up to you to shine _

_the light true and blue _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart _

_To love, to shine! _

_To love, to shine!_

_To love!'_

Polly played the end notes, before carefully cleaning her flute, and then sliding it back into place on the back of her uniform. Speedy said, "Polly, where did you learn to sing like that…it was beautiful!" Polly replied, "Before I met you, Speedy, I used to take singing lessons, when I lived over in Kyoto." Speedy replied, "Well, they certainly paid off…because you've got a voice that's every bit as beautiful as the rest of you." Polly hugged him, and then Speedy said, "Polly, I'm going to perform one of my favorites now. It's called 'River', by Tatsuya Ishii." Polly smiled, and then she said, "Speedy…you always think of such wonderful songs for a romantic moment. I truly have been blessed, to be able to fall in love with such a wonderful cat." Speedy gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and then he walked over by the fireplace, cleared his throat, and began singing.

'_Nothing is going the way it should  
I hastily subdue these feelings of impatience  
All this anxiety and nervousness is sending my heart into disorder  
Just a boy hugging his knees in the midst of it all _

Shivering and in tears, I repress all my regret  
I cried all night, but now it seems dawn is breaking...

So, undoubtedly you're right  
Even though right now I may try to turn back  
And I keep on being stubborn about it, though I know it's monotonous  
I'll start walking again, this time even farther, and I won't give up

If I could get just one more chance...

I'll keep it all locked away in my heart  
Until my dreams come true...

I surrendered myself to a dismal emptiness  
in the most critical of times  
No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite reach  
Aiming for the shore  
I had to swim for my life

Withstanding the current, I can't even raise my voice  
It could have been the end right there, but...

I don't think that love can save everything,  
but there's something about your smile  
that somehow healed my heart, and in your lips  
I found the strength to stand up again

If only I could get just one more chance...

The flow of the river is intense even today  
But I won't let go of your hand  
I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever  
Until my dreams come true...

I don't think that love can save everything,  
but there's something about your smile  
that somehow healed my heart, and in your lips  
I found the strength to stand up again

So, undoubtedly you're right  
Even though right now I may try to turn back  
And I keep on being stubborn about it, though I know it's monotonous  
I'll start walking again, this time even farther, and this time I won't give up

If only I could get just one more chance...

The flow of the river is intense even today  
But I won't let go of your hand  
I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever  
Until my dreams come true...' 

Polly pulled Speedy into a warm hug, and said, "Speedy, that was such a wonderful song, from an equally wonderful cat. I love you, Speedy…always and forever." Speedy replied, "I love you too, Polly…and I will love you for all eternity." They kissed deeply, until they were brought out of their passionate embrace by the sound of clapping. Turning around, Speedy and Polly saw Guido standing in the doorway, along with Francine. Polly asked, "How long have you two been there?" Guido replied, "Long enough to hear you both singing…and I gotta tell ya, Polly…you've got a beautiful voice." Polly replied, "Thank you, Guido. Is there something else you'd like to say?" Francine replied, "Actually, yes. A bunch of people just dropped in, and they want to say hello to you both." Polly looked at Speedy, and then she replied, "They want to see us? I wonder who it could be…" Speedy replied, "Well…there's only one way to find out, kitten. Let's go say hello." Polly slid her hand into Speedy's, and they walked out into the kitchen together. Speedy looked over at the tables, and his eyes went wide when he saw who had come to say hello. He said, "Wow…Polly, look…it's our old friends from the Samurai Academy!" Polly said, "I can't believe it…you came all the way over here to see us? How'd you find out?" The tallest of their visitors, a brown-haired male cat by the name of Kazuki, replied, "Easy. One of your friends, I believe she said her name was Francine, called us up and asked us to come down here, because you had some very special news to share with us." Speedy replied, "Yeah, we do…but it's great to see ya, Kazuki. How's everything with you?" Kazuki replied, "Wonderful, actually. I'm working over in Yokohama, along with my five teammates…one of whom happens to be my lovely wife, and another of your former classmates, Kiyone." The lovely black-haired female cat strolled up, and stood at Kazuki's side. He was clad in shimmering gold armor, and was armed with a Bo staff, a long, metal-plated four- foot long polearm weapon, which he could use to either block an attacker, strike at an opponent's joints, or render them unconscious with a blow to the head. Kiyone wore bright green armor, and she specialized in the use of Sai's, which were rod-shaped batons that had a pair of shorter blades on either side of a longer, central blade. They could be used to tie up an incoming weapon, or to make pinpoint jabbing strikes into an attacker. She said, "Hey there, Speedy, long time no see…and how's my friend Polly?" Polly replied, "I couldn't be better, Kiyone. I'm happy to see that you and Kazuki are together. So, how's Yokohama?" Kazuki replied, "Wonderful. How's everything here in Little Tokyo?" Speedy said, "Great. Ever since we destroyed that comet, the city's become even better than before." Kiyone replied, "That's great! I'm glad to hear that you're all doing well." Good Bird came in, along with Carla, and Lucille followed shortly behind them. Speedy introduced Kazuki and Kiyone to them, and Kiyone said, "Wasn't he one of Cheese's henchmen, Speedy?" Good Bird replied, "Yeah, I was…but after Speedy knocked some sense into me, I realized that I'd been fighting for all the wrong reasons. I knew that if I didn't reform, and help Speedy destroy that comet, then I'd lose the one and only girl that I've ever cared about, Carla. From that day forth, I've fought for truth, justice, and love, as Good Bird. I'm never going back to being Bad Bird again." Kazuki clapped him on the shoulder, and replied, "That's great, buddy. I'm proud of ya!" Another male voice rang out, saying, "Yeah, that goes double for me." Another male cat, this one standing at about the same height as Guido, had platinum blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a Naginata strapped to his back. His armor was jet black, and he went by the name of Yujima, and was a master of stealth. Next up were a pair of twin female cats, both of whom stood as tall as Polly, and had chocolate brown hair, and blue eyes. The one in yellow was named Miyaka, and her sister, clad in purple, was named Setsuna. Miyaka was armed with a pair of Wakizashi swords, which had two-foot long razor-sharp carbon steel blades, and Setsuna carried a pair of Kodachis. She was as skilled with hers as Polly was, and Polly clearly remembered being drenched in sweat, after sparring with her. The last one to come forth was a blond-haired male cat. He was the same height as Speedy, and sported bright silver armor. His name was Michiru, and his weapon of choice was a Kusarigama, which was a deadly scythe-like blade attached to a six-foot long chain. The chain itself could be used to tie up an opponent, or yank their weapon out of their hands, not to mention choke them. The blade was large, and extremely sharp, able to punch clean through up to three inch-thick plate armor with ease, not to mention chopping fruit or vegetables, cutting firewood, or digging a hole. Michiru also carried a Katana as a backup weapon, and he was nearly as skilled with his blade as Speedy was. They all swapped stories for a few hours, had some refreshments, until Speedy stood up and said, "Excuse me, but Polly and I have something VERY important that we'd like to share with you." Polly joined Speedy at the front of the den, and slid an arm around his shoulders. Kiyone said, "Well, what's the big news, Speedy? Don't keep us waiting." Setsuna chimed in with, "Yeah, what is it?" Speedy smiled, and then he turned to face Polly. He said, "Do you wanna tell 'em, or should I?" Polly giggled, and said, "You can tell them, Speedy. I'll let them know where, and at what time." Speedy replied, "Sounds good to me, kitten." He then turned back to face his old friends, and said, "My friends…fellow classmates of Little Tokyo Samurai Academy…I am very pleased to announce that Polly and I are engaged to be married." Miyaka and Setsuna smiled, and then they joined Kiyone in hugging Polly, while Speedy got a round of handshakes from Michiru, Kazuki, and Yujima. Miyaka said, "So, Polly…when's the wedding, and where is it?" Polly smiled, and replied, "July 14th, at 8:30pm, Holy Name Church." Guido looked over at Francine, and said, "Fran, go get six of the invitations, and then when they're done talking to Speedy and Polly, ask 'em to come outside, so we can tell 'em the REAL time of the wedding." Francine replied, "You got it, Guido." Francine quietly left the room, and Guido waited until the congratulations were over. Once they'd all winded down, Guido approached them, and said, "Excuse me, Kazuki…can I see you and your friends outside? Francine and I have something to tell ya." Kazuki replied, "Sure, Guido. Speedy, I'm gonna go see what your buddy Guido wants. You and Polly can enjoy the peace and quiet."

Kazuki and his friends headed outside, and once they'd met up with Francine, Yujima asked, "So, what's up with the secret gathering?" Francine replied, "Guido's the better one to answer that one." Guido said, "Well…ya see…I haven't exactly been all that nice to Speedy in the past…in fact…I was downright cruel to him at times. Francine read me the riot act a few weeks ago, after Polly almost smashed me clean through the wall, and once Francine and I were done talking, I realized that I'd really made a serious mistake. The next morning, I apologized with all my heart to both Speedy AND Polly, for all the mean, cruel things I'd said and done to both of them over the years, and they both forgave me. To show my appreciation, I'm giving them their wedding, and we're gonna surprise them by having it two hours early. So, on the appointed day, meet us here at…let's say…3:30pm, since Fran's gonna close up early that day. You guys can help Lucille's brother Wally with bringing his Sushi over here, and then give the Rescue Team a hand with setting up decorations." Setsuna replied, "That's so wonderful, Guido…I'm proud of you!" She and the others all hugged Guido, and then Francine handed them the invitations. After that, they headed back inside. After a few more hours of trading stories and watching movies, Kazuki and his friends headed off to find a hotel in the city, since the hour was nearing 11:30pm.

In the meantime, the Pizza Cats all headed upstairs for the evening. Speedy and Polly stopped outside the door to Polly's room, and Speedy said, "Goodnight, kitten. See you tomorrow." She replied, "Goodnight, Speedy. I love you." Speedy kissed her, and then he replied, "I love you too, Polly." After one last hug, they headed for their separate bedrooms, brushed their teeth, and climbed into bed. As they drifted off to sleep, both of them dreamed of finally being able to curl up together at night. To the delight of both Speedy and Polly, that day was quickly approaching.


	19. Memories of Days Gone By

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Memories of Days Gone By **

**The song is 'Winken, Blinken, and Nod'**

At long last, the final few days before Speedy would be united in marriage with the lovely Polly Esther had arrived. The Pizza Cats, and all of their friends, were having lunch at the Parlor. They were all gathered around, reminiscing about days gone by.

"So, do you remember when we had that fundraiser, and Miyaka here ate up two-thirds of the cookies and tried to cover it up by saying her little sister did it?" Kazuki asked, causing them all to laugh. "You would have gotten away with it too, if you hadn't have forgotten to wipe your face when you said that!" Speedy pointed out, causing them all to laugh.

"Hey, remember our slumber party we had and you challenged me to spar with ya?" Setsuna asked Polly.

"I'll never forget THAT! What a night," Polly said.

"How can I forget? OWW!!" Setsuna added.

"I thought they'd go at it all night! Finally I had to tell them it ended in a draw!" Miyaka said. "Good thing I did too, or nobody would have gotten any sleep!"

"I remember. I thought you two were going to kill each other before morning!" Lucille said.

"Oh yeah you were there," Setsuna said. "I bet ya I can beat ya, though!" she stood up and put her hands into fists. "Come on, hot stuff. Let's see if you still got it!"

Polly laughed. "You know Francine would never allow that. Besides, we both know I can!" They all laughed as Setsuna hugged her.

"I'm gonna make you prove it, though!" she joked.

"Hey, you remember the old fight song we used to sing?" Yujima asked

"Oh yeah, that one that the Headmaster made us memorize!" Polly said. "You guys remember that?"

"Sure do!" Miyaka answered. "Do you?"

"Of course!" Polly said.

"We better hurry up before lunch break is over," Guido pointed out.

"Ah, tell her we kept ya, and she can be upset with us," Kazuki said. "Come on, Speedy, you start!"

"Yeah, come on, Speedy!!" All the others cheered. Soon they were all banging the table with their fists chanting 'Speedy! Speedy!" Until he finally got up to cheers.

_"Oh, we are the ones who hereby vow, _

To defend the town we live in!

All day and night, we will do what's right,

And we'll face any challenge we're given!"

Polly jumped up and joined him. 

_"And we will fight, protect, and we will defend, _

From any and all traitors,

And throughout our lives with swords and knives, 

_WE will save our town from danger!"_

Everyone then stood up, pumped their hands in the air, and joined in.

_"And we will fight, fight, fight, fight,_  
_  
Our lives don't count at all!" _

For we will defend all that are in danger,' 

_The scared and the small." _

And we will fight, protect, guard, and defend,

And we will give our lives!

For we will guard, fight, and defend,

WE are the Samurai!" 

Everyone clapped at that and Speedy laughed. The door opened then and Meowzma entered, followed by Spritz. "Hey, did I hear our old fight song…" his eyes widened. "GUYS!!"

"Meowzma! Spritz!" they all cried.

"Wow, how long's it gotta be? 5 years?" Kazuki asked.

"At least!" Spritz said. "Hey, when'd you guys get in?"

"Just yesterday. How're ya doing there?" Yujima asked, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Just great," Spritz said. "So, you guys come for the wedding?"

"Hey, we wouldn't miss our former classmates getting married!" Yujima said.

"What took these two so long is the question of the year!" Miyaka said.

"Siamese twins all throughout High School, OK?" her sister pointed out, pointing toward Speedy and Polly. "I'm just saying.""

"So, what's up with you? How've you guys been?"

"Never better!" Meowzma said. "Been happily married for three years.."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. In fact, that's one of the reasons I came over." He turned to Speedy, Polly, and Guido. "Ya know my wife's pregnant. Well, we just came back from the doctor; "he pulled out a plastic bag. "And…we're gonna have a boy!" He pulled out bright blue lollypops. "Here! Lollypops for everyone!" he even gave one to Francine.  
"Wow, thanks!" Guido said.

"Congratulations!" Speedy said. "Here, sit down and play catch-up with us."

"Go ahead, I guess you guys can take an extra half hour," Francine said, waving her hand.

"Thanks, Fran. Who wants lemonade?" Speedy asked.

"Set 'em up, Speedy!" Kazuki said. Speedy went to the kitchen to prepare them, while Spritz and Meowzma sat down and joined the rest.

"Sit down, we were just remembering the crazy stuff that used to happen at the Academy! You guys Probably know."  
"Oh yeah, definitely,'" Spritz agreed.

"Hey, Guido, you remember when you and I played that horrid practical joke on our classmate…what was his name..Ronny… by making him believe he missed the school bus?"

Guido laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Man, I thought we were gonna be suspended when he reported us!"

"Of course, when it comes to suspension…" Miyaka said."You remember that time you got in MAJOR trouble cause of that temper of yours and got three days suspension that nearly turned to expulsion?" she asked Polly.

"Wha..wait, I think I remember being suspended..I forget what for.."

"YOU, Polly? Suspended from Samurai school?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, that's why I was grounded for a month that one time…but I can't remember what I did now.."

"That temper she's got…always got her in trouble!" Yujima said.

"Yeah, don't ya remember what ya did? To that rich snob who thought she could make it? Who was that..Mary Ellen! WIth Mary Ellen, you remember what you did?"

"What I did…"

"In the Headmaster's office. You remember what you did?"

"In the Headmaster's office…"

"That huge fight you and Mary Ellen got into, when she got all snobby and started insulting you, you remember what happened?"

Polly cringed. "Yeah..oh yeah…how could I forget that?"

"How ya beat her to a pulp and pratically destroyed the Headmaster's office!!" Miyaka said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Francine mumbled.

"I'll never forget when the Headmaster came back into his office."

"Oh yeah!" Spritz said amuzed. "I could hear it all the way from the cafeteria!"

**"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO THIS OFFICE?!",** they all chorused.

**"ESTHER, I WANNA SEE YOU IN THIS OFFICE BEFORE I COUNT TO TWENTY, OR I'M PERSONALLY COMING FOR YOU!"** Yujima said, in a perfect imitation of the Headmaster, causing them all to laugh. "God, I could hear him all the way on the other side of the building!"

Polly sank down on a chair. "I definitely remember that. I also know I was suspended for three days.." She remembered her grilling session_, 'So, Miss Esther…once again your temper has gotten you into trouble! How exactly were you able to smash my furniture to kindling and put scratch marks on my wall?! I'm waiting to hear your answer, Miss Esther! How many times MUST we tell you negative energy belongs in the battle, NOT IN HERE!'_…but what's this about getting expelled…I was never expelled."

"No you weren't, thanks to Speedy," Miyaka said. "You were going to get expelled right out of school for your temper."

Polly's face grew pale. "I…I was?"

"Yeah. The Headmaster had about as much as he could take. But Speedy wouldn't hear of it! He drew up a petition to make sure you stayed, and he got everyone to sign it. He even met up with the Headmaster and persuaded him to change his mind about your expulsion, that's why you never knew. He explained how it wasn't your fault entirely and Mary-Ellen started it. He really defended you."

He did?"

"So," Francine said. "I think we can safely say that if it weren't for Speedy, you wouldn't be a Samurai."

Polly looked stunned as this fact began to sink in. Speedy…the same Speedy who she had fought with a good number of times…Speedy who she had called an imbecile, a scroll's idea of Heaven, Speedy who she had slapped that time they were all on Prisoner's Island trying to find I-Beam and she thought he had touched her butt. (why did she think he touched her butt? Speedy had never in his life done that…why would he have started?!) Speedy, who she had punched out when she discovered he was alright…she punched him! She was so worried about him and wondering if he was all right…and when she got her answer she punched him! She did the same thing when it was discovered he had survived Bad Bird's vicous attack, when he had gotten the Armor of Vork!! THAT was how she showed relief?! BY punching?! Speedy didn't ask to almost die a number of times!! Why did she act like it was his fault a lot?!?! Speedy…. who put up with her temper for years and years…Speedy, who, without him she wouldn't even be a Samurai at all!!! And how did she treat him? She looked down, wishing she could just disappear into thin air. Slowly she stood up. "I'll be right back.." she said, standing up and going into the kitchen where Speedy was finishing setting up the lemonades. He looked up happily as Polly came in. For a minute Polly stared at him with a smile slowly spreading across her face. She crossed the room, threw her arms around Speedy and gave him the deepest, most passionate kiss she had ever given to anyone. Speedy looked shocked, but kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, well, what as THAT for?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Let me know so I can do it again!"  
Polly laughed a bit. "That was for being you. For putting up with me..and loving me…and helping me become a Samurai."

"Polly, ya always had it in ya to be a great fighter, I told ya a long time ago.."

"No, I mean, that time you helped me not get expelled from school."

"Who told ya…Miyaka.." he said slowly as she came in. "Miyaka, what are ya doing, I didn't want her to know she was getting expelled!"

"Why didn't ya want me to know?"

"Because you were sad and angry enough and I didn't want you to feel worse…and meanwhile thank YOU for keeping a secret!" he pointed at Miyaka.

"Well, eight years, I think I did a pretty good job."

"Take the drinks in!" Speedy said, handing the tray to Miyaka. He noticed Polly was looking down. "What's wrong, Kitten?"

Polly sighed with tears in her eyes. "I still can't believe you did that for me, Speedy. You actually confronting the Headmaster..just to get me back into Samurai Training…and how did I repay you when we became Samurai? I put you through hell so many times…"

"Not THAT many," Speedy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"A good deal of the time," Polly pointed out. "Speedy, so many times I fought with you, called you names, punched you for no good reason…oh Speedy, I'm so sorry."

"Forget it, Polly."

"How can I…how can YOU? I don't know why I accused you of touching me when we were on Prisoner's Island. God, how long have we known each other? Why would I even think you'd do that?! Why would I say you aren't a real man.…you're a better man than a lot of others. I don't know why I punched you so many times…I just wish I could control this damn temper…you're a living angel just for this alone, Speedy!"

Speedy sat down, pulling Polly onto his lap. "Polly, I don't dwell on the past. What happened back then…is past! Ya didn't do nothing that couldn't be healed with a few band-aids." He stroked her cheek. "Half the time I did deserve it."

"But you never deserved to be hit! I'm sorry I hit you those times….I'm sorry me AND Guido hit you…"

"Pumpkin…It's OK.." He stroked her cheek tenderly. "You're my best friend before I fell in love with you. Even when we fought I knew we'd be there for each other. No one can change the past, Kitten, but we can forget it."

"I still can't believe you were the one that got me out of being expelled. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"I knew you had the makings of a fantastic Samurai and you did! If they booted you out…look what they would have missed out on!" he laughed. "Besides, everyone knew Mary-Ellen was the one that started that whole thing, not you! It wasn't fair for them to kick you out. It was bad enough we couldn't play together after school for a month, but to not see you at Samurai Training…it would never be the same."

"I'm still so sorry, Speedy. I know my temper is so hard to control. But believe me, you're the last one I ever want to hurt."

"I know. You are too, Pollyanna. I love you."

"I love you so," Polly whispered, before Speedy pulled her into a kiss. Polly tightened her arms around his neck as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. "Why would I ever think he's not a man!" she thought, remembering her taunts after the gender bender butterflies went away. "He's one of the biggest, most noble men in all of Tokyo. Oh, Speedy, I could never again say those things about you!" She felt the electric charge between their bodies as his arms moved down her back and she buried her hands in his hair. She moved her hands up and down his shoulders as the kisses grew and intensified with the power of this love!

"Ahem!" came a voice, startling Speedy and Polly apart as Miyaka came into the kitchen. "Trying to rush your honeymoon along, are we? Don't think Frannie back there would appreciate that! Come on, guys! We're missing ya in there!"

**Two Days Later…**

Polly came down the stairs after changing out of her uniform carrying her suitcase, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe it was almost here! A little more than twenty-four hours to go and she would offically become Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche! Who would have thought that one year ago, this would be happening? She would never even have believed it herself. This Cat, who before she had thought as so goofy, this Cat who some people, including Al and Fran, thought was strange, was her true soul mate the entire time! She had never before believed in destiny or that you could have a soul mate. She believed in crushes, but not destiny. But now, she knew that not only was there such a thing as a soul mate, it could be the one that was right in front of you the entire time! The one who you least expected could be the one you couldn't live without!

Setting the suitcase down, she looked around for Speedy. Did he finish packing too? So she and Speedy didn't see each other until tomorrow. She was going spend the night at her parents' house, and Speedy was going to sleep over at his Aunt and Uncle's. The Resue Team and Good Bird had volunteered to help at the Parlor until they got back from their Honeymoon. Hearing a noise behind her, Polly turned to see her fiancé come down the stairs. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. "Hey, Kitten!" he said.

"Hi, Speedy," she said walking into his arms. He drew her near in a long, long kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other as the kiss grew so deep and steamy Francine began to get worried the whole building would melt! "Hey, hey, hey, you're gonna see each other tomorrow! This is just goodbye for twenty-four hours!"

"Mmm…Don't remind us, Francine," Speedy said when he finally managed to pull out of the kiss. He glanced at his watch. "Besides, we got about two hours left before its officially twenty-four hours!"

"OK, let's take two hours!" Polly leaned forward and kissed him again and again. Speedy held her waist and tipped her backward, escalating their passionate kisses.

"Geez, they only have to be apart for twenty-four hours, and they act like this is goodbye for a month!" Guido said, amused. Just then, there was a knock on the door as Polly's parents came in.

"Hi, Honey. Ready to go?" Tane asked.

"Already, Mom? But, it's not even 8:30pm yet! It's only about 6:00pm, there's plenty of time!"

"I know Dear…but it's a tradition in our family that when a bride is about to be married, she goes to confession at the chapel with her family to be absolved from any and all sins, and then we all go to evening Mass. This way, the bride may come don the aisle with a clear, pure soul, and begin a whole new part of her life. Now, come Dear, the Father is expecting us."

"OK," she turned to Speedy. "I guess this is it…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Speedy said, kissing her again. "I can't wait to see you in your dress, Kitten." he gave her another long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Dear?" Tane said. "Come now, say goodbye."

One more embrace and kiss, and Polly slowly pulled away. "Good night," Polly said, slowly pulling away from Speedy and taking her suitcase. She blew him another kiss before taking her mother's hand as she was gently led out of the restaurant.

Speedy sighed as he watched her go, and then he picked up his own suitcase. "Might as well get going too," he sighed. "Ok, uh, Guido, you;re in charge. Remember to summon the Rescue Team if there's trouble, they'll be here to man the restaurant with you and Francine." He took off his collar and put it in Guido's hand. "And remember how I showed ya how to summon the Catatonic if there's extreme danger."

"Don't worry, I know. I remember," Guido said, shaking Speedy's hand. "You go off, get some rest, take care of yourself. I'll be over to see ya tomorrow so I can bring over the carnations for the suits and pick up the rings."

Francine hugged Speedy. "Good night, Speedy. See you tomorrow."

Guido waited a bit and helped Fran clean up before he went out the door. "You can get to sleep, Francine, I'm going to help my brother get the food together."

"Don't be too late, Guido. You need sleep too."

"Don't worry. You go to bed, I'll take care of it. I'll be Leader for this once!"

Later that night, at the Esther Household, Polly was up in her old bedroom, which her family had kept exactly as it was when she left home for visits. She was finishing getting ready for bed. She had gone to confession, attended Evening Mass and had a special dinner with her family, before enjoying a movie with Sayaka and reading a bit. Sayaka knocked on the door, just as she had finished saying her prayers and changing into her nightgown. "Come in."

Sayaka entered with her mother. "Hi, Polly. we just came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight," Polly said, hugging her sister.

"Wow...you're actually getting married. Tomorrow. It's so unbelieveable."

"Hey," Polly teased. "It's not THAT unbelieveable!" Sayaka laughed, and hugged her again.

"Ya know what I mean."

"Lucky for you," she grinned.

"Doesn't it feel weird to be back in your old room again?"

"A little at first," she admitted. "But now it seems like I never left!"

"OK, Sayaka, let's let the bride-to-be get some sleep," Tane said happily

"You're gonna look so beautiful tomorrow!" Sayaka said, hugging Polly and kissing her check. "Goodnight," Sayaka left. Tane sat down upon the bed, putting her arm around Polly.

"You okay, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I am," Polly said. "I'm just excited…I can't believe it's really here."

"I felt the same way the night before my own wedding." Tane grinned. "So amazing. My little girl's getting married."

Polly laughed. "You still think of me as your little girl?"

"Of course!" she grinned. "You remember that lullaby I used to sing for you when you were about five?"

"Oh God, it's been so long," she leaned her head on her Mom's shoulder. "Do you remember it, Mom?"

Tane stroked her daughter's hair. "Of course. It used to put you right to sleep." She looked down at Polly, and began to sing to her, just as she'd done all those years ago.

_'Wynken, Blynken and Nod one night  
Sailed off in a wooden shoe,  
Sailed on a river of crystal light  
Into a sea of dew_

_Where are you going  
And what do you wish  
The old man asked the three  
We've come to fish  
For the herring fish  
That swim in the beautiful sea  
Nets of silver and gold have we  
Said Wynken, Blynken and Nod_

_So all night long  
Their nets they threw  
To the stars in the twinklin' foam  
Then down from the sky  
Came the wooden shoe  
Bringing the fisherman home_

_'Twas oh so pretty  
A sail it seemed  
As if it could not be  
And some folks thought  
'Twas a dream they'd dreamed  
Of sailing the beautiful sea  
But I shall name you  
The fisherman three  
Wynken, Blynken and Nod_

_Wynken and Blynken  
Are two little eyes  
And Nod is a weary head  
And the wooden shoe  
That sailed the skies  
Is a wee one's trundle bed  
So shut your eyes  
While Mommy sings  
Of the wonderful sights that be  
And you shall see  
All the beautiful things  
As you rock in that misty sea  
Just like the fisherman three  
Wynken, Blynken and Nod  
Just like the fisherman three  
Wynken, Blynken and Nod.'  
_

Polly yawned right after her Mom stopped. "It still works, Mom."

Tane kissed her daughter's cheek. "Good night. Get right to bed and rest. You need it." She stood up and went to the doorway, pausing only once to gaze at Polly. "Good night, Sweetheart."

For a moment a tiny kitten in red pigtails grinned at her from the bed. "Goodnight, Mom." Tane blinked her eyes as her full grown daughter lay there. Tane turned off the light and closed the door as Polly turned over and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Guido was at his brother's house helping get the food together. It was nearly three in the morning by that time. "Come on, hurry up, hurry up! It's almost morning. Ok, how's the chicken wanton doing?"

"It's broiling.", answered Cosmo.  
"OK, fantastic! That duck looks delicious, OK, now, you're gonna take these over to the parlor around four-thirty, that's when Fran is closing up shop and then you guys can prepare the tables and make the dance floor."  
Myoshi came up to him. "Go, you houseife you, go to bed! You'll be sick the next day from lack of sleep!"  
"No way, I've stayed up later than this a whole bunch of times!"  
"Oh yes, you've been after many pretty girls in your time! But, least you forget that you're now committed, I'll be keeping an eye on you!", Myoshi teased as she went to the other room.  
"Jealous!" Guido called out as Cosmo came in with his arms loaded. "Hey, what have ya got there?"  
"Some pastries to go with the cake. Thought it would be a nice surprise for them along with the cake. Ya wanna give me a hand with them so I can open the fridge?"  
"Sure," Guido took them and helped his brother.  
"Guido, I got to give ya credit…you really are going all out with this!"  
"Well, it's for my best friends. I know I screwed up a number of times with both of them…and I wanna really be the best Best Man ever to make it up to them."  
Cosmo clapped him on the shoulder. "No doubt you are, brother."  
Guido looked out. "Good Lord, it's day! Those musicians I hired are gonna call me any minute to confirm, they said they would." His cell phone rang. "It's time! It's time, everyone. It's morning!!"


	20. The Big Day Arrives

****

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban.**

**Chapter Twenty: The Big Day Arrives **

When the sun rose over Little Tokyo, everyone within Speedy and Polly's circle of friends knew that this was it…tonight, Polly would officially join her heart and soul with Speedy's, forever. At the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium, Guido was still fast asleep, since he'd been up until almost 4:00am. Francine came upstairs, and lightly tapped his shoulder. She said, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead…today's the big day!" Guido murmured, "Just five more minutes, mom…" Francine shook her head, and then she headed into the bathroom, grabbed a cup of water, and splashed it on Guido, which instantly woke him up. He said, "Wh-what the…Francine!!! Why'd you go and douse me with water?" She replied, "Oh…I don't know…Maybe because it's now 10:15am, you need to eat breakfast…**AND WE'VE GOT A RESTAURANT TO RUN!!!"** Guido gulped, and said, "I'll be down in five minutes, Fran…I promise." She replied, "Good. Remember…later on, you're going with Good Bird and Wally to help Speedy, while I head over to help Polly, along with Carla and Lucille. In the meantime, hurry up and get down there…Good Bird and the Rescue Team can't do it all." Guido nodded, grabbed a fresh uniform from his closet, and dashed into the bathroom to change. As Francine headed back downstairs, she thought to herself, _'Thank god Speedy and Polly are gonna be married soon…then I'll only have one goof-off cat to deal with…'_

Before long, Guido made his way into the kitchen, just as Good Bird arrived with Carla. Lucille and Wally arrived right behind them, followed by General Catton and his team, and finally, Kazuki and the rest of Speedy's old friends from Samurai Academy. Kazuki said, "Hey there Guido…ready for the big one tonight?" Guido replied, "Yeah…I still can't believe it though…Speedy and Polly…married. Still…I know that they're perfect for one another." Setsuna said, "Yeah…even in school, she was always right there with him. Do you guys remember our first Samurai Academy Championship Battle, when Speedy and Polly were paired up together, and we took on Hokaido's Samurai Academy for the title of _'Best Samurai Academy In Japan'_?" Guido replied, "Oh man…do I EVER!!!" Lucille replied, "Please, Guido…tell us what happened, would you?" Guido replied, "Sure, we've got the time. Fran's not opening up until 11:30am today, and it's 10:30 now. Sit down, and I'll tell you the story." Everyone pulled up a chair, and Guido launched into his story.

**Flashback…**

_It was the final match of the Samurai Academy Championship, and Guido, along with his partner Michiru, had just lost in a pitched battle, against Hokaido Samurai School's top fighting duo, a pair of tough cats named Kojima and Riyoko. Riyoko, the female, was fast, agile, and was armed with a naginata. Kojima carried a massive sword called a DaiKatana, which had a 36-inch blade, making it the longest sword of all. The announcer called out, __**"NOW…THE LAST HOPE FOR LITTLE TOKYO SAMURAI ACADEMY…THE SCHOOL'S TWO FINEST STUDENTS, SPEEDY CERVICHE, AND POLLY ESTHER. SPEEDY AND POLLY, TO THE FIELD!!!"**_ _The two young cats proceeded onto the field, and stared downrange, into their opponents' eyes. Riyoko actually shuddered, when she saw Polly's intense gaze. She said, "Kojima…th-that redhead there…she looks like she'll be a tough one." Kojima replied, "Hah…these second rate Samurai from Little Tokyo…they're all talk. The school's a joke, so are their instructors…and I'm betting the little shrimp in white armor couldn't cut a wet paper bag with those swords." Polly heard him, and said, __**"YOU LOUSY LITTLE…WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL BOOT YOU CLEAN ACROSS TOKYO BAY FOR INSULTING MY BEST FRIEND, AND MY SCHOOL!!!"**__ Speedy said, "Take it easy, Polly…we'll show 'em who's the best Samurai School, once and for all. Remember…our friends are here, counting on us to win…and our families are watching too…so let's show 'em what it means to face the best Samurai in Japan!" Polly replied, "Yeah! I'll take the girl…while you deal with Mr. Loudmouth." Speedy said, "You got it, Kitten…let's get ready to show our stuff!!!" Up in the stands, Speedy's mother Kagome called out, __**"GO ON SPEEDY…YOU CAN DO IT…REMEMBER, YOU'RE A CERVICHE!!!"**__ His father, Jon, chimed in with, __**"MAKE ME PROUD, SON…YOU'VE GOT THE BLOOD OF A CHAMPION SAMURAI IN YOU!!!"**__ Polly's parents, Akira and Tane, both shouted, __**"THAT'S OUR POLLY DOWN THERE…A TRUE HONOR TO THE ESTHER FAMILY!!!"**__ With their families' support behind them, Speedy and Polly both steeled themselves, and readied their blades. The referee called out, __**"READY…SET…FIGHT!!!" **__Kojima charged forth, but instead of overpowering Speedy, as he'd done with Guido, the young white-armored cat with the twin Katanas actually met his charge, and then began pushing him back, coming on with swift, powerful strikes, which Kojima barely had time to block. Riyoko, meanwhile, was in a real pickle against Polly. The red-haired hellcat was not only fast, but incredibly strong. Polly caught her off guard with a powerful right hook, which sent her spinning. As she tried to recover, Polly came at her again. Riyoko swung her Naginata, but Polly flipped backwards, landed, and came back again, her Kodachi's blade glinting in the sun. Kojima, in the meantime, really made a mistake. He said, "You know what, shortstuff, after I embarrass you, you'll be lucky if any of your 'friends' even looks at you again…especially the pretty redhead." He noticed Speedy's eyes narrow in anger, and said, "Awww…did I make you mad…here…let me end this fight here and NOW!!!" Kojima swung his blade with all his might, but Speedy caught the downward slash with a scissor-cross block by his twin swords. Kojima gasped, "Wh-what the hell…", before Speedy proceeded to disarm him, by forcing his sword up and out of his hands, after which, he landed a powerful rising knee to the gut, followed by a crescent kick, and ending with a spinning hook kick which sent Kojima flying across the battlefield, and out of bounds. Polly smiled, and said, "Looks like it's just you and me now." Riyoko snarled, and said, "You'll pay for that, you rotten little upstart! Nobody's gonna defeat our school, especially not some stupid, ugly little half-pint from some back-water half rate Academy, and his bad-breathed hotheaded playmate." Polly growled, and shouted, __**"NOBODY CALLS MY BEST FRIEND STUPID OR UGLY…OR SAYS THAT I HAVE BAD BREATH!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!"**__ Polly came at Riyoko with a blazing fury in her blue eyes, and Riyoko was barely able to keep her Naginata moving fast enough. After about five minutes, Polly's Kodachi came up in a rising crescent slash, and sliced the Naginata in half. Polly then drove her knee into Riyoko's gut, jammed home a pair of powerful jabs to the chest, and then she ended the fight by grabbing Riyoko, and slamming her to the mat in a reverse bodyslam. The ref announced, __**"THIS MATCH IS OVER…AND I DECLARE SPEEDY CERVICHE, AND HIS PARTNER POLLY ESTHER…OF LITTLE TOKYO SAMURAI ACADEMY…THIS YEAR'S CHAMPIONS!!!"**__ Speedy and Polly were immediately hoisted onto the shoulders of their classmates, and the stands erupted in applause. Later that night, at the victory party, Speedy said, "You were great out there, Polly…and thanks for defending me when that hotshot insulted me." Polly smiled, and replied, "Speedy, you're my best friend, and nobody's going to get away with insulting you. You're a great fighter too, Speedy…and without you, we never would have won the championship." Speedy replied, "No, Polly…we both won it…together. Just like we've always done everything else." Polly said, "Speedy…I don't ever want our friendship to end…honestly, I'd be lost without you." Speedy gently took her hand, and said, "Polly, don't worry…I'm not gonna go anywhere, unless it's with you. I'll always be right here by your side."_

**End Flashback.**

When Guido finished, Good Bird said, "Wow…they really are meant for one another…and I'm glad I was able to reform, so that I could be there to share this wonderful occasion with him." Carla replied, "Birdie…I just know that they're gonna be a wonderful couple…after all, they've known each other forever, so it only makes sense that they spend their lives together." Lucille said, "You're right, Carla…I'm so happy for her…my best friends…less than a day from getting married…it's so wonderful…" Guido could tell that Lucille was about to go off, so he rushed her outside, and he'd just gotten to a nearby hill, when her missiles went off. He spent the next five minutes calming her down, and then they both headed back to the Pizza Parlor. Once they had gotten the breakfast dishes cleaned up, they headed upstairs, got themselves ready, and then they opened up for business.

**Imperial Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Two members of the Royal Guards were having a chat, while on duty outside the doors to the throne room. The first one said, "It sure is nice to have Empress Frieda back. I mean…the Princess is a lot calmer while her mother's around, and her temper doesn't flare up as often." His buddy replied, "Yeah…but don't let the Princess hear that…or her mother. After all, we ARE talking about Empress Frieda…her temper's even WORSE than Princess Vi's."

Inside the throne room, Princess Vi, her mother, and Al Dente were discussing several important matters. Al said, "As you can see, crime in the city is down by nearly eighty percent, ever since Speedy and Good Bird destroyed the comet. The criminals are just plain scared of the Pizza Cats, as word of their skills has spread, just like their fame." Empress Frieda replied, "That's wonderful. In fact, the next time I see any of them, I'm personally going to find some way to reward them." Princess Vi replied, "That goes double for me, mom. Is there anything else, Al?" Al replied, "Just one more thing, Your Highness…I have a personal matter to attend to tonight…so if it's all right with you, may I have the night off?" Empress Frieda and Princess Vi looked at one another for a few moments, and then Princess Vi replied, "Very well, Al. You can take the night off. I'll find one of the other guards to fill in for you." Al replied, "Thank you ever so much, Princess!!! Have a wonderful day!" He bowed to them, and left the room. Shortly thereafter, Vi and Frieda headed out as well, intent on getting some lunch in the banquet hall. However, Vi's sharp ears picked up the whispers of two of the guards nearby. One of them said, "So, tonight's the big night, isn't it?" The second one replied, "Yeah…it sure is…Speedy and Polly's wedding, tonight at 6:30pm. I'm just glad that Princess Vi doesn't know, or she'd…uh-oh…" The other guard asked, "What do you…oh no…uhm…uh…Hello, Princess Vi…Empress Frieda…uhm…it's a lovely day…isn't it?" Vi screamed, **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!! SPEEDY AND POLLY ARE GETTING MARRIED, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!!! HOW DARE YOU?!!!"** The guard opened his mouth to answer, but Vi shouted, **"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THE EXCUSES!!! TAKE THESE TWO NIMRODS TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** Frieda said, "Hold it, honey. You may be the Princess, but as the Empress, I still have the final say. You two may remain here, but I want EXTRA security for my daughter, just in case…understand?" They both nodded profusely, and Frieda replied, "Good. Because if ANYTHING happens to my daughter, Prisoners' Island will seem like PARADISE, after I get done with you." They both stood rock solid, swords at the ready, while Vi and Frieda headed for the dining hall. Once the two guards were alone again, the first one said, "Nice job, pal…any OTHER secrets you want to let spill to the Princess?!!! Al's gonna REALLY get an earful now…not to mention poor Speedy and Polly." The other one said, "I'm sorry…honestly…it's just that…I can't help myself when I get excited." The two of them resumed their duties, hoping that they hadn't gotten Al, or Speedy and Polly, into too much trouble.

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Pizza Parlor…**

Francine closed up early, as she'd promised, just as Good Bird, Meowzma, and Guido came in from the last deliveries of the day. General Catton put up the sign in the window which read, **"CLOSED"**, and then he said, "Alright, let's start getting ready. Batcat, you and Spritz go and give Wally a hand with his Sushi Platter. Meowzma, you're with Guido's brother and sister-in-law. I'll lend Francine a hand with setting up here." The other three Rescue Team members nodded, and then they took off. Guido said, "Hey Francine…I'm gonna head over to Speedy's house a little early, so I can give him a surprise. I'll see the rest of the guys over there." Francine replied, "Sure thing, Guido. Just don't get lost on the way over there." Guido chuckled, and replied, "Haha, Francine…I've changed, so I'll be heading straight over to see my buddy." He strolled out the door, and took off towards the Cerviche household. Shortly thereafter, Francine said, "Alright…that about does it. Now, we just wait until Wally gets here with the Sushi Platter, and…" Just then, Lucille's older brother came in, followed by BatCat and Spritz. All three of them were carrying a pair of platters, all filled with assorted types of Sushi, along with the seasonings. Wally asked, "Hey Francine, where do ya want this stuff." Francine replied, "Let's see…ah, we've got room in the refrigerator, just put it in there." Wally took the stuff out back, with the aid of his two companions. Lucille said, "Wow…the sushi looks great, Wally! I just know it's gonna be a hit tonight at the reception!" Wally replied, "Thank you, sis. How's Guido been treating you?" Lucille replied, "He's been wonderful…in fact…we've been dating now since shortly after Speedy and Polly got engaged." Wally replied, "That's great, sis. I'm glad to see that he's finally changed his tune, and that you've found the one that you want to be with. As long as my little sister's happy, then so am I." Lucille hugged her brother again, and then Cosmo came in, along with Myoshi and Meowzma, all of them helping to carry the cake. They set it down on one of the tables, and then Cosmo unveiled it. He said, "Viola…a stunning masterpiece, if I do say so myself!" Francine looked it over, and said, "It's great, Cosmo…in fact, I just know Speedy and Polly are gonna love it. Put it out back in the freezer for now, and we'll take it over to the Holy Name Church later." They took the cake out back, and then they all got set to head out. Francine would be going with Carla and Lucille to help out Polly, while Good Bird and Wally would meet Guido over at Speedy's house, to help the gallant swordmaster get ready for his wedding to the lovely redhaired beauty, Polly Esther. Once they were all situated, they headed out, after Francine put General Catton and his teammates in charge of watching the place. Kazuki and his teammates came over, and decided to lend the Rescue Team a hand.

**Cerviche Household…**

As Speedy watched a movie up in his room, he thought to himself, _'Wow…I can't believe it…this is the day…only a few more hours, and then I'll finally be marrying Polly…I can't wait to see my lovely kitten!'_ He was startled out of his thoughts, when his Aunt Lydia called up, **"SPEEDY, YOUR FRIEND GUIDO'S HERE TO SEE YOU, DEAR!!!"** Speedy paused his movie, and dashed downstairs. He slowed up, and calmly walked into the kitchen, where his aunt was brewing up some tea. Speedy said, "Hey Guido. How's everybody?" Guido replied, "Just fine. Good Bird and Wally are gonna be comin' along shortly, but I wanted to see you first, so that I could give you a surprise, along with your carnations. Here." Guido slid his credit card out of his wallet, and placed it into his friend's palm. Speedy looked at it, then back at Guido, and then he said, "Guido…this is…I mean…I can't accept this, Guido…it's your credit card, and…" Guido replied, "Don't argue with me, Speedy. That card belongs to you and Polly, for the next TWO weeks. Whatever you guys want, while you're on your honeymoon, I'll pick up the tab. After all, I've still got a ton of my share of the reward money left in my account, after we beat Cheese, and you took down that Comet. So take the card, and give Polly the best honeymoon that she could ever hope for. She's a wonderful girl, Speedy…and you're both very special friends to me…so I want you to have the time of your lives." Speedy replied, "Thanks, Guido…you really are like a brother to me." Guido replied, "Hey, no problem, buddy. After all…if it weren't for you and Good Bird, I'd never have gotten the chance to confess my love to Lucille…or to apologize to you AND Polly for being so mean to you both. I owe you all so much, and this is my way of paying you back." Lydia poured tea for herself, her nephew, and for Guido, and they sat and chatted, while they waited for Good Bird and Wally to arrive.

**Esther Household…**

As Polly sat up in her room, she thought to herself, _'I'm so excited…I'm less than four hours away from being Speedy's wife…the cat that I've been best friends with, ever since I was just a kitten…soon, we'll never be apart again. I love him, and no matter what anyone says, he's the only cat that can ever make me feel this way!'_ She heard a knock on her door, and said, **"Come in."** Sayaka walked in, and sat down next to her older sister. She said, "Well sis…it's coming down to the wire. Are you nervous?" Polly replied, "A little…but the fact that I'm going to be marrying the cat I love, with all my heart and soul, more than makes up for it." Sayaka replied, "I just got a call from Francine. She said that she'll be over here in about two hours, along with Carla and Lucille, so that we can help you get ready for your big night. By the way…I think we should stay up here for now." Polly replied, "Why's that, sis?" Sayaka replied, "Grandma Hitomi just arrived, and our other cousins are due to start coming soon…and it's against the Esther family tradition to let anyone see the bride before the wedding…except for those that she's chosen to help her get ready." Polly and Sayaka decided to watch some movies together, until Francine and the others arrived.

**Cheese's Hideout…**

Finally, the huge robot was just about ready to go. The fuel tanks were full, all of the vernier thrusters were showing full operational capacity, and the power core was reading full charge, along with the emergency power cells. The weapons were all loaded, and Cheese had decided to have the Ninja Crows add one more last-minute feature: A shield with an attached 90mm gatling cannon. Cheese admired his newest toy, and said, "Ah…just look at it, Jerry…it's beautiful!!!" Jerry said, "Yes, Seymour…soon, the Pizza Cats will be nothing but a bad memory, and Little Tokyo will finally be ours!" Cheese replied, "Right you are, Jerry…**ALRIGHT, NINJA CROWS…LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!! WE'VE GOT A WEDDING TO RUIN, KITTIES THAT NEED TO GET SQUASHED, AND A CITY TO TAKE OVER!!! TONIGHT WILL MARK THE BEGINNING OF THE CHEESE DYNASTY!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!"** Jerry muttered, "There he goes again…I really wish he'd shut up…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!!"** Jerry stammered, "Uhm…n-nothing, Cheesy…I just said, uhm…I can't wait to see how fast we can cut up the Pizza Cats with our new robot." Cheese calmed down, and said, "That's better…for a minute, I thought you were insulting me." Jerry muttered, "If I wanted to insult you, I'd tell you the honest truth…you've got bad breath, you're dumber than Hillary Clinton, and…uh-oh…" Cheese bellowed, **"JERRY ATRICK…I HEARD THAT!!! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!!!" **Cheese chased Jerry around the cave, until he finally caught him, and started whacking him with his fan, all the while, his face started to turn red. Cheese eventually exploded, and said, "Once the world stops spinning…we'll have the city in the palm of our hands…have any of you seen my hand?" He fell into a blackened dustpile, and once he recovered, the Ninja Crows all climbed onto the robot, while Jerry and Cheese climbed into the cockpit. Cheese took the weapon station, while Jerry manned the pilot seat. Jerry walked the robot out into the open, and Cheese said, "Look out, Pizza Cats…I'm coming for you…HAHAHA!!!" With that, Jerry ignited the booster pods, and took off.


	21. Cheese Crashes The Party

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

The songs here are 'With A Little Help From My Friends' and 'Be Thou My Vision.'

**Chapter Twenty-One: Cheese Crashes The Party **

Tane came into her daughter's bedroom as she was preparing to take a shower. "How are you, Dear? Do you need my help with anything?"  
"Not right now Mom, thanks. I was gonna head in and take a shower."  
"All right. Let's go, Sayaka, your sister needs to shower. Dear, your relatives are arriving, so it's best to stay up here until Francine and Lucille come up."  
"OK, Mom." Tane kissed her daughter and left the room, fondly recalling the magical day when Polly was born.

**Flashback to when Polly was just a newborn kitten…**

_Tane held the tiny bundle of blankets in her arms that contained her little joy. She gazed upon this little kitten in her arms, this tiny being with ten fingers and ten toes that she was flinging all over the place…and her heart grew with love and pride. This little being…this was a tiny miracle from God. Her eyes were the loveliest shade of blue, and her small bundle of hair was as red as her own. "Welcome to the world, my little angel," she whispered to her. She heard a sound and looked up to see her husband, mother, and Minister Kaito beaming from the doorway. They slowly came in to gaze upon the newest little Ester. Tane smiled at Minister Kaito. "I want her baptized as soon as possible," she said. _

Minister Kaito nodded. "Have you given her a name?"  
Tane nodded. "Polly."  
He looked at her. "Polly? That's an odd name."  
"It was from my grandmother's best friend," Tane explained. "She was American, and I used to love her name. When I as younger, I used to pretend it was mine. I knew when I had a daughter I'd give her that name."  
Hitomi smiled at her granddaughter. "Absolutely beautiful!" she sighed and looked at her son-in-law. "Well, maybe next time it'll be a boy."  
Akira looked at her. "It doesn't matter to me, Hitomi. I'd love a daugher."  
"I know, but you should have a boy next time, it's of more value to the family.."  
"Oh, Mother," Tane said, shaking her head. 'Even if we only have Polly, she's worth more to me than anything." She grinned at the cooing baby. "And who knows...she might prove more worth than any boy!"

But, Polly?" Hitomi asked. "That name is so unusual. Surely you can think of a better one.."

"Her name is just as I registered it, Mother."

"But Polly Esther?"

"Yes, Polly Esther." 

**End Flashback.**

Tane smiled as she went downstairs. "And you did prove it, Sweetheart. You sure did!"  
Tane was startled by the door slamming shut. She went downstairs with Sayaka at her heels. "Mother!" she said, as her mother came into the front hall.

"Hello, Tane, Dear," she said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Grandmama!" Sayaka said, throing her arms around her.

"Hi, Honey."

**Meanwhile, in another part of the city…**

Speedy made his way over to the graveyard with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, having one particular place in mind. His eyes made his way over the many tombs that stood around behind the black iron gate. Stepping through, he found the very building he had been looking for. **'CERVICHE'** was carved in big block letters on the top of the large white building. Speedy knelt by the entrance, putting the flowers by the door. "Happy Birthday, Mom. These are for you." He looked up to Heaven. "Mom…I know that you had a hand in getting Polly and me together, and…well…thank you. Thank you for being so kind to Polly whenever I brought her over to play when we were kittens. I think marrying her today would no doubt have been the best present Polly and I can give you. I don't know why I didn't see it from the start. Polly is truly the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's definitely one-of-a-kind. She's warm, loving, considerate…she's everything you were. That's probably why she loved you as much as I did…and neither one of us ever forgot you. Neither of us ever will." He bowed his head. "I hope you're having a wonderful birthday, Mom, and you have a good time at the wedding with Dad. Happy Birthday. Thank you for everything, Mom. I love you." He stood up and went back to his Uncle Irving's to shower himself and get ready for this blessed day.

Meanwhile, Good Bird made his way to deliver the last pizza of the day so he could head back to his home, shower, and change. Heading back, he became aware of fluttering sounds that were all too familiar to his ears. Looking up he saw y of his former Crows glaring at him as they flew down and came face to face with their old boss. "You!" one of them called out.

"What are both of you doing here?!" Good Bird said. "why aren't you on Prisoners' Island?"  
"HAH, did ya forget we all can fly?!"  
"All the way from there?! Is Seymour here with ya?

"Mind ya own business, ya Benedict Arnold! Ya turned ya back on us, why should we even give ya the time of day?! Get out of our way right now!" They tried to move, but were instantly blocked by Good Bird.

"Neither of you two dimwits are going anywhere until I know what Seymour is doing here!!"

"Ya backstabber!!! Ya traitor! Why should we tell ya anything after what you did.."

"Ya mean finally see the error of my ways? Live a real life filled with love and friendship instead of hate and crime?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing…"  
"Shut up and tell me just what's going on here!"

"We don't give info to traitors! After you left us like you did! We were lost without you. We needed you…"

"For what?! To lead you all to die?!"

"What kind of talk is that from Super Bad Bird's son?!"

"You listen, you just listen up right now, ya turkeys…my father was wrong, his father was wrong…and you all are wrong!!! My father and grandfather never taught me anything good in life, anything at all! All they've ever taught me was hate and cruelty!! Here, on the side of the Samurai, my whole world is different.. My whole life's changed. I've found all I was missing.."

"Cowardice?"

"Forgiveness you jerks! Forgiveness, caring, friendship, love!! THAT'S what I was given…and let me tell ya, it's 100 better than anything I've ever had in my life!"

"HA, well, we'll just let YOU get back to it, cause neither one of us want to have anything to do with YOU right now!!" They all started to go, when Good Bird flew ahead of them and stopped them.

**"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!** You two are gonna tell me exactly where Seymour is and what he's doing here!!!"

"And if we don't?" Good Bord immediately answered them by throwing a fast right hook that took down the first one. The second one pulled out his sword, but he was no match for his former leader, as Good Bird immediately swished his empty pizza box and disarmed him. Picking him up by the throat he held him up against a nearby wall. "I swear to God, you'd better tell Seymour that if he dares to even show his ugly face at my friends' wedding…I will **PERSONALLY** grab him by his throat, stuff his kimono down his **THROAT**, and fly him back to Prisoners' Island by myself!!"

The Crow managed to free himself. "You bully!!! You big showoff!! You traitor!! Just wait! Seymour is gonna know what you did, and when he gets his hands on you…" he picked up his fallen teammate. "You haven't heard the last of US!!!" He flew off, as Good Bird hurried back home.

Guido made his way back to the Pizza Parlor. He opened the door and his eyes took in his surroundings. Fran, the Rescue Team, and their friends had transformed it into a gorgeous wonderland of romance! Red, white, and pink streamers criss-crossed the celing. Bright pink fold-out bells were taped to the walls, along with paper doves. The tables had been rearranged to make a huge dance floor, and they had all been set with white tablecloths. Silver utensils and brand new chopsticks were next to bright pink napkins and pure china plates. A perfect origami crane sat right in the middle of each table. "Wow, guys, the place looks beautiful!!! You all outdid yourselves, it looks so good!" He picked up one of the cranes. "Francine, did you do these?"

"Do ya like them?"

"They're beautiful! Speedy and Polly are just gonna love them!'

"I thought they'd make a cute little centerpiece!"

Their friends moved over to the karaoke machine that was in the corner. "Say, guys, how about a song while we wait for the big moment?" Yujima asked.

"A song? That's a great idea. I know just the one, in honor of our friends from the Samurai Academy who will be united in marriage this very eve!" Kazuki said. They cued up the song and all sang as the Rescue Team, Guido, Francine, Carla, Wally, and Lucille tapped their hand on the tables.

'_What would do think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I'm gonna to try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get by with a little help from my friends,  
_Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends _

Do you need anybody?  
I need someone to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love  
Oh...  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends  
I get by with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends!'  


When they had finished, everyone clapped, Just then, Good Bird burst into the Parlor. "Guys, guys!"

"Good Bird, what's wrong?" Guido asked, alarmed.

"Birdie, what is it?" Carla asked.

"Guido, Francine, Carla, brace yourselves…I think Seymour is back!"

**"WHAT?!"** Guido asked standing up.

**"NO!"** The Rescue Team said.

"As I was delivering the last pizza of the day, I ran into a pair of his Ninja Crows."

"Oh, Birdie!"

"No, I was alright, Carla. They tried to give me a hard time, but I managed to take them out. They threatened to tell Big Cheese."

"I better tell Al about this," Francine said, going to the phone.

"Big Cheese…isn't he that nutso former Prime Minister who tried to destroy Tokyo with that comet after he got sentenced to Prisoners' Island?"

"One and the same," Guido said. "We all knew he'd try to bust out and come back, but right now?!"

"They probably heard about the wedding and have come back to crash it for revenge!" Spritz said, standing up.

"I swear as God is my witness that rotten rodent will NOT show his ugly face at the ceremony or I'll personally kick his stupid damn tail all by myself!!" Guido said, pounding his fist on the table.

"You're not gonna have to do this alone," Good Bird said. "The minute Cheese sees me, I'm the one he'll be going after for turning traitor!"

"Oh, Birdie!!" Carla cried out, horrified.

Good Bird hugged her. "I'll be alright, Carla. Remember, I used to lead those bozos, and I can honestly say that those Crows can't hit the broad side of a target!"

"I'm not worried about them, Birdie, I'm worried about what Cheese and Jerry might do to you with their newest machine!"

"I can handle ANYTHING that jerk throws at me! Speedy and Polly are two of my best friends…and I especially owe Speedy for helping me have a better life! NO one is ruining this day, least of all that brainless imbecile who actually thinks he has a chance to rule!"

"We're still Samurai ourselves, Guido," Kazuki said. "Speedy and Polly are our friends too. If there's anything we can do, let us know."

"Thanks, guys," Guido said. "OK…OK…let me think…

"Well, one thing for sure, we can't let this spoil this day for Speedy and Polly!" Carla said. "They've been through enough this past year alone!"

"I'm with ya on this!" Meowzma said. "They've gone through so much to be together. They deserve this day more than anyone else I know!"

"So we all agree? We do not tell Speedy or Polly?" General Catton asked. They all nodded.

"All right, you guys," Guido said. "All of you, keep your weapons ready. Francine, get my umbrella and give it to Cosmo. Brother, I want you to keep the umbrella with you in case I should need it. All of you, be ready at a moment's notice."

"Right!" Kazuki said. All of them moved near and joined their right hands in the middle. "Let's do this for our friends, Speedy and Polly!"

**Cerviche Household…**

Meanwhile, Speedy was finishing taking a shower. He had spent a long time in there, making sure every part of him was soaped up and clean. No one had seen him without clothing since he was a small kitten. Tonight for the first time, someone would. Finally he stepped out and toweled himself off in time to hear Ben, Vanessa, Mallory, Ji Lin, and Heroshi come in, and Irving and Lydia greet them happily. "Where's my boy? Were's our bridegroom, huh?" Speedy threw on his clothes and went downstairs. His parent's friends were there, dressed in their best. "Here he is!" Ben crushed Speedy in a bear hug. "Hey there, Speedy! Today's the big day! Heh, Buddy?"

"Ben, let him breathe, for crying out loud!" Vanessa cried. "He has to say his vows tonight, ya know!"

Ben put Speedy down. "Oh, yeah, sorry." he laughed. "So, how you doing, Buddy? You excited? Ya nervous?" Speedy grinned.

"I thought I'd be really nervous, like ya see on TV…but to tell ya the truth, I'm just more excited than anything else! I guess it's because I know exactly what I'm doing." His eye took a dreamy look. "I'm marrying the most beautiful cat in Tokyo…who I'm madly in love with! The best part is she's in love with me! There's no pretending, no wooing, no impressing with her. It's so natural and easy…it always was."

"See? That's exactly what I told you from the start. If it's meant to be, you'll know, cause it will be natural and easy!" Irving said.

The door opened then, and Good Bird and Wally entered, both of them clad in their new suits. "Hey, Speedy! Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Cerviche," Good Bird said.

"Hi, guys!" Speedy greeted. "Oh, have you guys met Wally? Wally Omitsu, these are my late Dad's best friends. This is Ben, his wife Mallory, Vanesa, and her brothers Jo Lin and Hershi. This is Wally Omitsu, Lucille's brother.

After handshakes were exchanged, Wally smiled. So, Speedy, you ready to get dressed?"

"Isn't it kinda early?" Speedy looked at his watch. "And where's Guido?"

"Yeah, but the Father wants to meet with us at six-thirty to go over a few things," Good Bird explained. "Guido went to check on something. He'll be right here."

"Oh, OK. Excuse me, guys," Speedy went upstairs with Wally and Good Bird.

"Sit, sit all of you, have some tea!" Lydia said, heating it up.

"Ha, Speedy and Polly…OK, who saw this coming from a mile away?" Heroshi asked. All hands went up.

"Hard to believe…my little Godson is getting married!" Mallory sighed.' I remember when he couldn't even walk!"

"Yeah, what was his first word again? Mommy?"

"No, no, no, it was Daddy," Lydia said, coming in with the tea. " I know it was Daddy!"

Guido met Lucille outside the hotel after confirming the reservations at The Rising Sun and picking up the key. "So, this is it. Are you ready, my sweet?"

"Oh yes, Guido. Are you?"

"Yep. I just have to get my suit from the Pizza Parlor and make my way over to the Cerviche's."

"The Rescue Team is helping me move the flowers from my teahouse to the Church. Catton and Spritz told me they would stay and set up, the others went back to the Parlor to finish setting up.

Guido smiled. "May I escort you to the Esther home?"

Lucille curtsied. "You may."

"I still say that this will take forever," Hitomi told her daughter. "Not to mention that she has absolutely no idea how to be a traditional Japanese wife!"

"Mother, honestly. You know as well as I do that 'Polly' and 'tradition' do not mix at all!"

"You're her mother, you should have made them mix! You should have taught her things like how to sew and keep house…"

"But she didn't want to learn how to sew and keep house! Honestly, Mother! I was not about to force her to do anything, or be anything she didn't wish to be!"

"Why couldn't you at least teach her some parts of being a housewife?"

"Because THIS is the life she wanted! Now Mother, I want you to remember this…remember that this is her day! If you don't behave yourself I'm gonna have Guido kick you out!" Hitomi prepared to speak, but a knock at the door stopped her. Tane turned. "Come in!" Lucille and Francine came in, Francine carrying her makeup bag and both in their dresses. Lucille had done her hair like she did when she and Polly were The Pointless Sisters. "Hello, Lucille, Francine. Polly's upstairs. I think she's out of the shower.." she went to the foot of the stairs. "Polly?" she called. "Lucille and Francine are here. I'm sending them up."

"OK, Mom, tell them the door's open."

Tane smiled. " I guess she's out. She's in her room."

"Thank you," Lucille smiled.

**Over at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

Cosmo entered the restaurant with a covered bulging platter in his hand, which he proceeded to place on top of the nearest table and remove the cover. "Viola! My extra-special culinary surprise!" Myoshi and Speedy's and Polly's friends stared at the beautifully made lobster and shrimp dish in front of them.

"Cosmo!" Myoshi said. "where did you find all that lobster?"

"Oh, it's from our stash in the freezer! Remember, the one that we were saving for a special occasion? And as far as I'm concerned, when my brother's 2 best friends are about to get married, that's a special occasion!" Miyaka reached for the dish, Myoshi slapped her hand away.

"You best it is!" Myoshi agreed. "And I gotta say that that dish is gorgeous. They're gonna love it! So, I think we're all ready and it's almost time. Let's shower and dress. We don't wanna be late!"

**Main Street of Little Tokyo…**

"Wait'll I get my hands on Al," Princess Vi said, storming through the town on her way to the Holy Name Wedding Chapel. "When I get my hands on him, he's gonna have quite the earache! How dare he keep this a secret from me! Speedy? Polly? Those 2 are 2 of our country's biggest heroes! How can they just elope like this?! Without telling me? Their own Princess?!?! Oohh…just wait…" Her rantings were then interrupted when a large, dark shadow covered her. She quickly looked up. "whaaaaa…" she said as the sight of Cheese's huge robot loomed directly over her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our own little Ruler of Little Tokyo herself." Cheese's high- pitched annoying voice came over the loudspeaker. " How are ya this bright and lovely day, oh Princess Vi? How do ya like my new toy?"

"Seymour? What are you doing here? I thought I exiled you to Prisoners' Island!!"  
"Oh ya did, and I appreciated it, had a marvelous time! Gave me time to think…and plan…and BUILD!! Like it?"

"You horrid traitor!! You idiotic jackass, how did you escape…it doesn't matter, cause when I get though with you…you're going back to Prisoners' Island!"

"You're going back to Prisoners' Island…you're going back to Prisoners' Island'…I'm getting sick to death of hearing that same spoiled, whiny cry all the time!! I'm tired of that threat, I'm tired of that whine…and I'm sick and tired of YOU!"

"Oh, just wait till I get my hands on you, you filthy rodent, you're gonna be sorry you ever snuck away…"

"Take it easy, oh High and Mighty Ruler…you're frightening me! **HA HA HA HA!!! **One problem with that, though, oh Mighty Princess….how do you plan to get up here to do it?!"

"Once Al hears of this, he'll.."

"He'll what? Call the Pizza Cats?! He won't have to. For your information, we're on our way to see them right now, to 'congratulate' them on their marriage…too bad it's not gonna last a day!!!"

"Cheese, you leave them alone!!! I forbid you to do anything that will ruin their wedding day! I just want to talk to Al about this…but no one is to bother the ceremony at all, least of all you!!! So help me, if you even dare to show up there I'll…"

"You'll what?!"

"I'll do more than send you to Prisoners' Island!!!

"Oh, ya frighten me!!! Oh, ya frighten me!! In case you've forgotten, Oh Princess, I no longer work for you and I no longer take orders from you!!! Now stand back so I can begin my destiny!"

"**YOUR** destiny, Cheese?! The only destiny you'll have is a lifetime on Prisoner's Island!!"

**"AW SHUT UP!!!!!"** Cheese yelled so loud, that the ground began to shake.

"I couldn't have put it better myself Cheesy," Jerry said.

"Cheese, you'd better come down now! Like hell I'm gonna move!"

"Then you'll be blessed to have a front row seat to the beginning of the Reign of Seymour Cheese!! And to celebrate, let's put a little life in the party!" He aimed the 90mm shield-mounted gatling gun at Vi's feet, and called out, **"DANCE!!"** He began to fire right at her feet, causing her to jump and leap….just as Frieda and Fred caught up to her.

"No, hey, no…Cheese stop…no…no.stop…**MAMA!!!!!!"** she called. Frieda gasped at the giant robot shooting at her daughter.

"Cheese…you get away from my daughter…I mean now!!!!" she aimed her bazooka.

"Uh oh…Cheesy…I don't think it's safe for us to stay here…" Jerry said, eyeing the bazooka.

"Uh…I do think you're right, Jerry. Besides, we got a wedding to crash and Samurais to take care of. We're off!" Jerry put the robot into reverse...and just barely avoided Frieda's missiles.

"Mama…he's gonna crash the wedding! WE gotta try to find Al and warn him!"

"Fa-red!" Fred agreed.

**Esther Household…**

"Today, I'm getting married," Polly whispered to herself in the mirror, a mixture of excitement and joy. She had stayed in the shower for over an hour, making sure that every part of her was clean. Like Speedy, no one had ever fully seen her without clothes…and tonight the one she loved more than anything and anyone in the world would. After toweling off, she stepped into a bright white lacy negligie with white ribbons trailing down, a gift from Francine at her wedding shower. There was a loud knock at her door, and Francine and Lucille both came in, looking gorgeous in their new dresses.  
"Here comes the bride!" Francine sang out, running to hug Polly. "I am so excited!"

"Francine, Lucille,…you guys look beautiful!!" Polly said happily. Sayaka entered then.

"Hi, sis!"

"Oh, you look beautiful too!!" Polly hugged her sister. "I can't believe how amazing you all look!"

Francine emptied her makeup bag on the nightstand. "Ready for me to do your makeup?"

"Wait, put my robe over your dress so you don't get anything on it," Polly handed Francine her robe.

"OK, sit. Lucille, I need the foundation."

Guido finally reached the Cerviche house in his brand new suit and knocked on the door. Lydia happily answered it. "Hi, Guido."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cerviche. How's Speedy doing?"

"He's excited as all get out, as are we. Come in, please come in. Wally and Good Bird are already upstairs."

Guido popped his head in to say hello to Speedy's father's friends, and then he headed upstairs. He knocked softly, and then he opened the door. Speedy's eyes lit up as he saw his friend standing there. "Howdy, Guido."

"Hey guys, how's it going?:"

"We're all right, he's as nervous as anything!" Good Bird said, pointing at Speedy.

"How do you know?" Guido asked.

"He keeps telling us he's not!" Good Bird said, causing Speedy to blush. Guido came up and punched him lightly on the arm.

"It's OK, Speedo. It's natural to feel that way. This is a big day for ya."

"Thanks, Guido," Speedy smiled. "I really do love her."

"I know."

"So, got the rings?"

"Right here, Buddy," Guido said taking them out of his pocket. "Oh, and I got the carnations for our suits." he passed them around.

"Thanks, Guido," Speedy put his in his buttonhole, took some cologne, splashed it on, and passed it to Guido who did the same. They all looked in the mirror and Speedy grinned. "We don't look half bad, Guido."

"Nope, can't say we do, Speedy." Guido turned away from the mirror. But, Speedy..I just wanna tell ya that I'm really happy for both you and Polly. I know that in the past we haven't gotten along, but I do hope you know that despite our differences..I do admire you and Polly very much…and I wish you both nothing but the best."

"Thanks, Guido…that means a lot," Speedy gave Guido a huge hug.

Guido looked at his watch. "Oh, before I forget, Speedy, Minister Kaito wanted to go over a few things before the wedding, so we'd better go now."

"Yeah, Good Bird told me. OK, let's get going, then!" Speedy said happily. He, Wally, Good Bird, and Guido started down the stairs, meeting Irving and Lydia down at the bottom. Lydia gasped when she saw her nephew.

"Oh, Speedy," she gasped. "Oh, Honey…you're so handsome.." she ran over and hugged him tightly. "Polly won't be able to take her eyes off you, tonight!"

Irving felt tears come to his own eyes as well. "Nephew, you're an absolutely incredible Cat- inside and out!" He walked over and hugged him. He held him at arm's length. At that moment..in the late afternoon sunlight..Speedy looked exactly like his father! "I wish my brother was here physically to see you now!" He sniffed.

"He **IS** here, Irving!" Lydia pointed out. "And both he and Kagome have the best seats in the house." She beamed at Speedy.

"You look exactly like my brother!" Irving said. "And I know he's so proud of you!"

Lydia sniffed. "You guys, we shouldn't just stand around here! We've got a wedding to go to! Come on, to the car!"

"Wait, wait, this is a special day, guys!" Guido said, leading them outside. "Let's have everything be special today!" he waved his hand…and from around the corner came a long black limousine! The Cerviche's all gasped at the sight of it.

"Wha…wha…Guido..ya didn't have to rent.." Speedy began.

"Say no more, Buddy," Guido said. "I want my best friend to go to his wedding in style!"

"Wow…that's…we all get…Guido..you outdid yourself..I'm impressed!' Wally said.

"Only the best for my buddy!" Guido said. "Come on now, let's all get in!"

"You guys go, I'll fly and meet Carla," Good Bird said.

**Holy Name Wedding Chapel…**

The Rescue Team had just finished setting up the flowers and putting the white wicker chairs into place. Spritz had just finished tying white ribbons around the chairs when Al and his wife made their way to the place. Al looked splendid in a new tuxedo and his wife in a lovely new violet kimono. "Good evening," he said happily. "This place looks perfect!"

"Thank you, Sir," Catton said. "We tried to make it look like something out of a pure fairy tale."

"You succeeded," He smiled at them. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Minister Kaito said he had a bight red carpet in his Church basement."

"And here it is!" Meowzma carried it out of the Church with the Minister right behind him. Al gave them a hand in rolling it out. Spritz and BatCat screwed the last of the candles into place, and then Meowzma and Catton went inside to move the piano before the musicians came.

"May God our Father shine down upon all of us on this blessed, holy day!"

"Amen to that, Father," Al said. His wife had a seat, as Al began to greet the guests as they came in.

"There, finally finished!" Francine said, waving her blush in the air. 'And ya look breathtaking if I say so myself! Just call me Michaelangelo!"

"Sign my face when you're done and you're dead!" Polly warned.

Lucille got tears in her eyes. Sayaka rubbed her shoulders. "You look like Cinderella!"

"Can I look in the mirror?" Polly asked. Francine waved her toward it. Polly gasped when she saw it. "It…it looks beautiful!!"

"Didn't I tell ya you would?" Francine smiled. "Come on now, step into the dress!" Polly took the plastic off her newly cleaned and pressed dress, stepped into it, and Lucille zipped her up. Polly turned around slowly. "Well, is it OK?"

"Oh, Sis," Sayaka said with tears in her eyes. "You're beautiful!"

"Don't," Polly said. "If you guys cry, I'll cry!"

"Cry and I'll kill you," Francine said. "Don't you ruin my perfectly applied makeup!"

"OK, OK, no tears," Sayaka said.

"Do you wanna borrow my perfume?" Lucille asked.

"No, thank you," Polly took her own bottle of perfume and sprayed herself behind her ears and a little on her tail. "This is Speedy's favorite," she winked. She then reached on her dresser for the one thing she knew she couldn't forget….the lovely crane necklace that belonged to Speedy's mother. She put it on and let the diamond crane rest gently against her throat. A knock was heard from the door and Tane entered…and gasped. She had not seen Polly in her wedding dress before.

"Oh, Polly," she said through tears. "Oh, Honey, you're so lovely!" She was holding her own cleaned and pressed wedding veil. Pure white lace held in place with a tiny gold crown. She walked up to her daughter. "You know I don't agree with your Grandmother at all. You're a wonderful daughter and respectable young woman. You're truly an honor to the Esther family."

"You have been a loving, kind, and amazing daughter," Akira added, hugging Polly to him.

"Thank you, Dad," Polly said tearfully.

Tane held out her veil. "I've longed since dreamed of putting your Grandmother's wedding veil on you," she smiled.

"Let's get you ready," Akira said.

"But, Dad, it's only around six-thirty," Polly pointed out.

"I know, but Kaito wanted to meet with us earlier to go over the ceremony."

Tane brushed Polly's hair until it shone, fixed the veil on her head, and lifted the short part in the air, putting it over her face. Lucille passed out the flowers, ending with Polly's, bright white lotus blossoms with ivory ribbons trailing down.

"Well Ladies," Akira asked. "Shall we go to a wedding?"

"Come, to the Church," Tane announced. "There stands a husband to make her a wife!"

They all made their way down the stairs. Francine loudly cleared her throat. "Atttention, all! The bride is ready!" Everyone went silent as Akira, Tane, and Sayaka came down the stairs. Finally, Polly came down in her dress and veil helped by Lucille. All her relatives 'Oohed' and 'ahhed'. and broke into applause. Hitomi in particular was moved. She went to hug Polly.

"Dear…you're so beautiful!!" she smiled. "I hope that veil is as lucky for you as it was for me!"

"Oh, Grandmama!" she grinned from ear to ear and hugged her again,. "I'm just so happy!' she whispered.

"You feel your life is just beginning?" Polly nodded. 'It was like that for me, too."

"OK, all, to the Church! WE mustn't keep the groom waiting! It's rude!"

**Back at the church…**

A little while later, Spritz had just finished seating the last guest,. Taking a good look around, he announced, "Everyone's here, and our guests of honor should be along any minute!"

"I still can't believe Guido pulled this off!" Myoshi said.

"Yeah, a surprise wedding..who knew my brother was capable of this? I'm really impressed!"

"They did it all themselves, the best man, the maid-of-honor," Sylvia whispered to her husband.

"Surprise wedding, great idea...wonder why ya don't see more of these?" one of Polly's cousins cracked.

"Still can't believe she's getting married! HER!!" Another cousin said.

"What can we say? Speedy's got patience to rival Joan of Arc."

Finally a black limo pulled up, followed by the Esther's car.

"They're coming…they're here!" Al announced. As Speedy and Polly and their families got out of the cars, Guido took Speedy's shoulder.

"Ok, right over here!" He lead them down…just in time for them to hear everyone else call out, **"SURPRISE!!!"**

Speedy and Polly both stood dumbfounded at the beautiful fairytale-like scene before them, as everyone applauded. They took in the scene. The bright red carpet led from where they stood to the gold podium where Minister Kaito was standing with a smile on his face. White chairs formed four rows and were tied with white ribbons. Candles glowed from the ends of the rows in black holders and flowers covered the scene. Finally Speedy and Polly slowly turned to Guido.

"Guido….what's going on?" Speedy asked suspiciously.

"We're throwing you a WEDDING!! Right NOW!" Wally cried out. Everyone applauded from their seats.

"Whoa….whoa..uh, come again?" Speedy asked, as Polly's hand went to her open mouth.

Guido smiled. "Speedy, Polly…you two are getting married right now!"

"Wha..what?" Speedy said, still shocked. "Wha..now!! As in, right now, right now?"

"Yeah!" Francine said. "You and Polly are getting married right now! Surprise!"

"So…wait…let me see if I have this..instead of eight-thirty wedding.."

"It's a six-thirty wedding! You do'nt mind having it early, do you?"

"Mind?! No, no of course not!" Speedy said.

"So..you and Guido have been planning this, huh?" Polly asked.

"Actually, Guido was! This was his whole idea!"  
Speedy turned to Guido. "Guido…YOU did this?!"

"Yeah, I did. This is my way of saying that I'm really very sorry for all I did to you, and thank you for forgiving me, and for letting us all be friends. This…" he waved his arm around, indicating the beach, "This whole ceremony, including the limo and my card, is my gift to you!"

Speedy and Polly looked at each other, touched beyond belief. "Guido…it's…I hardly know what to say…" Speedy said, all choked up.

"I was so grateful that you let us start over, and let all three of us be friends, I wanted to do something special to pay you both back. So, here it is. The exact wedding you wanted to have. It's my way of saying thank you! But I can't take all the credit. I got Myoshi, Cosmo, Al, Lucille, Francine, and the Rescue Team all to help!"

"But it was Guido's idea!" Lucille said. "Guido was the one that came up with the idea and planned everything, including inviting all your friends."

Speedy shook Guido's hand , too touched to even speak at first, but finally pulling him into a hug. "Guido..this..it's the nicest thing..thank you.." Polly then hugged Guido gently.

"You guys, we shouldn't all stand around like statues!" Sayaka pointed out. "We have a wedding to get ready for!"

A few minutes later, the wedding party was all ready to begin. Minister Kaito signaled to the singer Lucille hired, who began:

'_Be thou my vision, O Lord of my heart  
Naught be all else to me save that thou art_  
_Thou my best thought by day or by night  
Waking or sleeping thy presence my light. _

Be thou my wisdom, thou my true word  
I ever with thee, thou with me, Lord  
Thou my great Father, I thy true Son  
Thou in me dwelling, and I with thee one.

Be thou my battleshield, sword for the fight  
Be thou my dignity, thou my delight  
_Thou my soul's shelter, thou my high tower  
Raise thou me Heavenward, O power of my power. _

Riches I heed not, nor man's empty praise  
Thou mine inheritance, now and always  
Thou and thou only, first in my heart  
High King of Heaven, my treasure thou art.

High King of Heaven, after victory won  
May I reach Heaven's joys, O bright Heaven's sun  
Heart of my own heart, whatever befall  
Still be my vision, O ruler of all.' 

As the song played, Irving escorted Lydia down the aisle. While Speedy stood next to Minister Kaito at the end of the aisle, Guido took his place next to Speedy. "Well," he whispered. "This is it, good luck, Buddy!" he shook his hand.

"Thanks, Pal!"

Lydia gave Speedy a kiss before she and Irving sat down in front. General Catton then came down, escorting Tane to the front chair on the other side. Al then proudly made his way down, stopping to shake Speedy's hand before sitting next to Irving. Meowzma then came escorting his wife. Francine came next, escorted by Spritz and stood to the right, Spritz stood to the left. Good Bird and Carla then came down, separating at the front, Carla to the right, Good Bird to the left, stopping to shake Speedy's hand. Sayaka came down, escorted by BatCat. She hugged Speedy before they took their place. Lucille then came down the aisle by herself, blinking away happy tears.

All the guests then rose to their feet as Polly, escorted by her father, entered and came up the aisle. Everyone gasped at how beautiful she was, none more so than Speedy, who looked upon his bride with enchantment. Polly's eyes locked with Speedy's and they forgot anyone else was there. They smiled at each other with love and tenderness as Polly reached him. Tane stood up as they reached the end, and both her and Akira took off Polly's veil and kissed her tenderly before shaking Speedy's hand, putting her hand into his and stepping back to the front as the guests sat back down.

"Friends, family," Kaito began after the opening prayer, "We are gathered here today, on this blessed occasion, to unite together this man and woman under God. This is indeed a very special moment, for these are two very special people. It was only a short time ago that our own town was almost destroyed by a large comet, and both of these brave individuals, along with Mr. Anchovy, risked and very nearly gave their lives to save all of us. We call Speedy and Polly heroes. That they are indeed, but more than anything they are children of our community. We love them, we care about them, we admire and respect them. Speedy, and Polly, it is with great joy that we share with you this, your wedding day. Speedy and Polly have chosen this day, the birthday of Speedy's mother, who is now part of the World of Eternity to pledge their love for one another. Speedy has informed me that he chose his mother's birthday to join his life with Polly's in order to honor Kagome's memory. For she, along with Speedy's father, Jon, were his biggest influence and hardest cheerleaders, who also treated Polly like a daughter. I can't think of a more fitting way to honor her than to marry her beloved son on this day, in the same way God our Father pledged his love for us by sending down his Son." He stopped then and laughed a bit. "I also cannot resist the urge to share a memory of the bride, who I've known since I first poured Holy Water on her tiny forehead years ago. Speedy, Polly has always been a woman who knows her own mind," Giggles came from the audience. Polly blushed a bit. "As I'm sure many of you know," he added, making them laugh again. "But with her as a wife, you shall never want. Even as a small child she was an expert fundraiser at my Church. At seven, she was known to say in a loud booming voice to those who put change in my collection plate, "I don't wanna hear the clank of coins, only the rustle of bills!"  
"BIG surprise!", came a voice. Polly raised her hand in a 'thank you' wave, and everyone laughed.  
"And some things never change," Kaito continued, before getting serious again. "And as her husband, Speedy..I trust that you will help influence her faith in miracles and help her make the impossible happen. That's Polly's strength, and her beauty. We have known both of these two, Speedy, Polly, for a long time. All of us have seen the deep friendship they have shared for many years…and have watched it grow and develop..until it had finally matured into love! The basis for any marriage is love. Deep, pure love. Nothing makes sense without love. It transforms justice to compassion, interest to concern, wisdom to understanding, it lasts when all else fails. I do tell you now, there is so much love right here..frst of all the love you both have for one another. The love of your family, the love of your friends, and the love of those who have loved you who are now part of Heaven but their love is shining, radiating on both of you today."

Minister Kaito then began the process of uniting Speedy and Polly as husband and wife. He said, "Speedy Yattaro Cerviche, do you in the eyes of God and our Lord Jesus Christ take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to live together in the Holy estate of marriage? To love, honor, respect, and cherish her, and forsaking all others keep only onto her until death parts you?"

"I do," Speedy said, gazing at Polly with awe.

"Polly Pururun Esther, do you in the eyes of God and our Lord Jesus Christ take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to live together in the Holy estate of marriage? To love, honor, respect, and cherish him, and forsaking all others keep only onto him until death parts you?"

"I do," Polly said with tears in her eyes.

"Now it is time to receive blessings from family friends, all who love you. May their love and support add joy to your hearts in times of happiness and support in times of sorrow. If there is anyone present who can show just cause why these two may not be joined together, let them now speak or forever hold his peace." Silence reigned. But before he could continue suddenly the ground shook and an all too unwelcome voice bellowed out.

"It's my turn to say it! I do!! I object!!" Suddenly Cheese's robot appeared over the ceremony. **"I OBJECT!!! STOP THIS WEDDING!!!"**

The guests all gasped. Speedy, Guido, and Polly's friends reached for their weapons. Guido came forward. He called out, "What the hell are you doing here, Seymour?!"

"I came to sing 'Camptown Races'…what do you think I'm doing here?!"

"Cheese, I swear you'd better get out of here right now!!" Guido called.

"Why should I? Hell, ya all should thank me for breaking this up! But no one more so than Speedy…**HAHAHA!!" **He paused to catch his breath, and then he said, "I just saved him from a lifetime of headaches, numerous sore throats from fighting, and a lifetime of misery from that hotheaded Mt. Vesuvius!!!"

Lydia then stood up angrily. "Cheese, I don't know how you got back here, but you have **NO RIGHT** to say **ANY** of those things!! You listen you rotten rat, Polly may be hot-tempered, she might throw things when she's mad..but in a few hours she's gonna be something she's never been before in her life-a Cerviche-and no one insults a Cerviche!!!"

**"AW, SHUT UP!!!!"**, Cheese cried out, aiming the gun at Lydia.

"**YOU LEAVE MY AUNT ALONE, YOU LOUSY RODENT!!!",** Speedy shouted. Lydia ducked and ran, as Speedy grabbed a Shuriken from his pocket and threw it at the arm of the robot, managing to steer it away.

**"AHH**…what was that?! **YOU CARRY THAT STUFF WITH YA ALWAYS?!?!"**

"Just about, Cheese," Speedy answered.

Myoshi grabbed Guido's umbrella, which she had hidden under her chair. "Brother!" she called, tossing it to Guido.

"Thanks, Myoshi!" Carla tossed Good Bird his sword.

"Now listen, Chedder Breath!" Guido said. "I don't care if I have to fight you all myself, you are **NOT** ruining this wedding!"


	22. Cheese Gets Grilled

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. Ben, Mallory, Ji Lin, and Heroshi are products of Merigirl's imagination, and the characters Kazuki, Kiyone, Yazuma, Setsuna, Miyaka, and Michiru are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter's fight scene: 'Blow Me Away'-Breaking Benjamin**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Cheese Gets Grilled**

Cheese stood there, totally unafraid of Guido's threats. After all, he was in the cockpit of a giant, heavily armed robot, and the blue-armored Samurai was down on the ground. Cheese said, "Since when have YOU cared about those two? You've beaten Speedy up, called him names, and you even said Polly was ugly on numerous occasions. So what's with the change of heart...are you sick?" Guido shouted, **"SHUT UP, YOU ROTTEN RODENT! I REALIZED THAT I NEEDED TO CHANGE MY ATTITUDE AND ATONE FOR MY PAST ACTIONS...SO I APOLOGIZED TO BOTH SPEEDY AND POLLY...AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN THEIR WEDDING NIGHT! GET OUTTA HERE, BEFORE I JUMP UP THERE, TURN YOU INTO A PRETZEL, THEN KICK YOU CLEAR ACROSS TOKYO BAY!"** Cheese retorted with, **"HAHA...TRY ME, YOU CASSANOVA KITTY! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SPEEDY SEES IN THAT BI-POLAR, PSYCHOTIC LOUDMOUTHED WITCH..."** Speedy cut him off with, **"SEYMOUR, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A TRUCK RAN YOU DOWN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YA! NOBODY INSULTS MY KITTEN LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"** Cheese replied, "Oh please...I can't see what she sees in you, either...you're short, ugly, stupid, and a miserable excuse for a cat, let alone a Samurai." Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY PUSSYCAT LIKE THAT, YOU BRAINDEAD, WEDDING CRASHING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING RAT! I'M GONNA USE YOUR GUTS FOR MY WEDDING GARTERS WHEN I'M DONE POUNDING ON YOU!"**

Speedy said, "Polly, before we get dirt on these good clothes, I think we should head over to the bathrooms and get our armor on." Polly replied, "Good idea, Speedy…Francine, hand me my armor and weapons!" Francine pulled out her friend's sword, flute, and her armor, and then Lydia passed along Speedy's armor and swords to her nephew. Guido and Good Bird had already changed, and Good Bird said, "Go change up…we'll handle these feathered dimwits until ya get back!" Speedy replied, "Gotcha! Hey Meowzma, get the guests to safety, and then head back so ya can help the others swat these Ninja Crows. I'll be right back!" Before long, Meowzma had taken all the guests into the church basement, with the help of Setsuna and Kiyone. Once they were ready, the three cats headed back upstairs, where they found Guido and Good Bird hard at work, pummeling Ninja Crows by the dozen. Guido kicked one into a tree, disarmed another with his sword, and then he proceeded to bash the dumb bird in the head, knocking him into dreamland, with a golfball-sized lump on his head. Good Bird nailed another seven, and Cheese screamed, **"YOU IDIOTS! THERE'S ONLY ONE CAT AND THAT BENEDICT ARNOLD CROW…CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"** Polly's flute started up at that moment, and she said, "You've got a lotta nerve, trying to ruin our wedding day…and for that, you're gonna pay!" Speedy chimed in with, "You heard my kitten…we're about to get medieval on you!" With that, Speedy and Polly charged into the fray, and their friends from Samurai Academy followed, as did the Rescue Team. Jerry said, "Cheesy…I called the Rude Noise for backup, and they should be here…" Bad Max cut in with, "We're here now…come out, come out, Pizza Cats…this time, you're doomed for sure!" His three evil teammates, Ronny Guisemore, Cannonball Batterly, and Mojo Rojo, spread out, and each one of them picked out a target. Bad Max went after Kazuki, but the gold-armored cat was way too fast for him. Max saw nothing but a blur of gold, as Kazuki's fist hammered into his beak. He drew his blade and swung, only to be stopped by Kazuki's four-foot long Bo Staff. The combination of Kazuki's skill with the weapon, and its high-quality steel plating, coupled with the fact that Bad Max was an idiot, allowed Kazuki to end the fight in seconds. He parried Bad Max's sword, spun the staff around, and then he jabbed it into Bad Max's gut, knocking him to his knees. Kazuki finished him with an elbow drop to the back of the head, and the fight was on.

_'They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can't see them anyway  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
I am losing sight again  
Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way _

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all!_

_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying and wait  
Caught inside this tidal wave  
You're covers blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
Knowing that I will walk alone  
Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
You wanted it back_

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
Save us all!'_

Kiyone found herself surrounded by six Ninja Crows, but she wasn't worried in the least. Kazuki had trained her himself, which meant that Kiyone could fight with the same ferocity as Polly. She backflipped over a charging Ninja Crow, and then she drilled a snap kick into the side of his head, sending him flying into a tree. She blocked another one's blade with one of her Sai's, before lifting him into the air, and hurling him face-first into a rock. She nailed three more with a spinning kick, and her last opponent fell over, after she banged the handles of her Sai's against the side of his head. Yazuma found himself facing down Mojo Rojo, but the idiotic mercenary crow made the mistake of trying to take him head on. Being a master of stealth, Yazuma simply seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving Mojo confused, and a little bit frightened. He said, "Where'd ya go, ya lousy feline? Get out here so I can use ya as a punching bag!" Yazuma said, "Oh really…we'll see about that!" Still using his invisibility skill, he started pummeling Mojo, his fists and feet striking with impossible speed…that is, impossible for those not trained as Samurai. Yazuma decided to humor Mojo at the last second, and shimmered into view, his jet-black armor all but hiding him completely. Yazuma's Naginata was a blur of motion, as it cleaved right through Mojo's sword. As the evil crow stared dumbly at his shattered weapon, Yazuma nailed him with his finishing move. He called out, **"BLACK DRAGON HELIX!"** The fiery tornado of energy slammed into Mojo, sending him flying. Miyaka and Setsuna had cornered Ronny, and he was faring miserably against the twin feline Samurai warriors. Every time he tried to defend himself from Miyaka's dual Wakizashi blades, Setsuna's Kodachi's would be all over him, and vice-versa. He tried to fly up into a nearby tree, so that he could dive-bomb one of the two girls, but Setsuna said, "Oh no you don't…**GET DOWN HERE!"** She held her arms out at either side of her body, and then quickly brought her Kodachi's together, as she called up her finisher. She gave the cry of, **"FIRE BLADE!"** Both of her blades lit up with fiery red energy, much like Polly's Heartbreaker, but instead of a heart, twin bursts of fire tore straight at Ronny, and the stupid crow was helpless to react. He went flying, and Miyaka dropped him to the ground with an airborne spinning hook kick. She landed near her twin, and Setsuna said, "Nice job, sis. Let's go see if there's any more Ninja Crows to beat on." Miyaka replied, "I'm right behind ya, Setsuna!" The two felines charged into the thick of the battle, on the lookout for any other goons.

**Back at the Palace…**

Princess Vi had just received her Naginata from one of the guards, and was about to board one of the Royal Helicopters, when her mother called out, **"VIOLET, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"** She replied, "Mama…I'm gonna go find Al Dente, and see what's going on…not to mention carve a few pieces out of that rotten rat Seymour, **SINCE HE TRIED TO USE ME AS TARGET PRACTICE!"** Frieda replied, "You're not going anywhere, Violet…not without me! Guards, bring me some more ammo for my bazooka…it's Seymour Season!" The guards smiled, and headed down to the Palace Armory. Before long, they returned, and loaded five crates of 88mm rockets for Frieda's bazooka onto the massive UH-60. Frieda turned to the pilot, and said, "Take us to the Church, and get us there as fast as you can with this bird!" The pilot replied, "Yes, Your Highness…here we go!" He powered up the helicopter, and took off, headed towards the Holy Name Church.

**Back at the Church…**

Michiru swung his Kusarigama's deadly blade over his head in a circle, and then let it fly. The razor-sharp blade sliced right through a tree branch, which fell on top of seven Ninja Crows, knocking them all out. Cannonball Batterly was doing his best to avoid getting blasted by General Catton, while at the same time, he tried to shoot the heroic feline. He heard a twig snap, and fired the guns on the back of his armor, only to realize that he'd shot a Ninja Crow instead. Suddenly, Catton appeared right in front of him, and said, "You guys just don't learn, do ya? Well, I think it's time I took ya back to school!" He lowered his guns, and fired, blasting the final member of the Rude Noise clear back to Prisoners' Island.

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY! THOSE HORRID PIZZA CATS ARE TEARING US APART! GET THE REST OF THE NINJA CROWS DOWN THERE AND STOP THEM, BEFORE I GET ANGRY!"** Jerry replied, "Calm down, Cheesy…if all else fails, we'll destroy them with the robot. With all this firepower, the Pizza Cats don't have a chance!" Cheese replied, "For your sake, Jerry…they better not…**OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"** Jerry sweated, and he then dispatched the rest of the Ninja Crows into battle.

Speedy nailed one Ninja Crow with a scissor kick to the head, while Guido sent another one screaming, with a volley of his Kunai throwing knives in the rear. Polly unleashed her powerful claws, and tore up at least sixteen of the stupid birds, and she then spotted one of them trying to pull open the door which led to the church's basement. She knew that her sister and the other guests were being kept there for safety, until the fight was done. She tapped the Ninja Crow on the shoulder, and he said, "Get lost, kitty. Why don't you and your shrimpy little fiance go run along and have your fake wedding someplace else?" Polly screamed, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY PUSSYCAT, YOU FEATHERED FINK! SPEEDY IS AN HONORABLE, KIND, AND LOVING CAT, AND HE'S ALSO MY BEST FRIEND, AND THE ONE I LOVE…THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE…SO GET LOST!" **She tore a tree out of the ground, and bashed the Ninja Crow with it. Good Bird nailed another pack of twenty with his powerful Thunderbird attack.

Finally, it was down to Cheese, Jerry, and their enormous robot, against thirteen VERY angry felines, and an equally angry reformed crow. Speedy called out, **"YOU BETTER GET OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW, CHEESE…OR WE'RE GONNA BLAST YA CLEAR BACK TO PRISONERS' ISLAND, AFTER POLLY AND I PLUCK OUT YOUR WHISKERS AND USE YOUR TAIL TO MOP UP THE MESS!" **Cheese retorted, **"JUST TRY IT, YA LITTLE SHRIMP! MY ROBOT IS INVINCIBLE, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME THIS TIME! HAHAHA!" **Speedy replied, **"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, YOU MICRO-BRAINED WEDDING CRASHER! POLLY AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED TONIGHT, AND NOTHING'S GONNA STOP THAT! YA HEAR ME, SEYMOUR!" **Cheese screamed, **"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, KITTY! JERRY, LET'S SHOW THEM THE FULL FURY OF OUR NEW TOY!"** Jerry replied, "You got it, Seymour…time to clean up some furballs!" He aimed the massive gatling gun at Speedy, and said, "I'm sorry, pretty kitty…but your fiance needs to be put down!" Jerry fired, and Speedy narrowly avoided the barrage of 90mm rounds. Polly called out, **"SPEEDY!"** She and Guido moved over to him, while Good Bird and the Rescue Team kept Jerry and Cheese busy. Speedy said, "I'm fine…just glad to be alive. Thanks for the warning, kitten." Polly replied, "Speedy, I'm not gonna let those heartless creeps take away the one I love, ESPECIALLY on our wedding night…now let's get in there and teach that rat a lesson!" Speedy replied, "Gotcha!" He took a running leap into the air, and quickly slashed his blades through the shield-mounted gun. Cheese screamed, **"JERRY! HE JUST TOOK OUT ONE OF OUR GUNS! GET RID OF HIM!" **Jerry replied, "I'm trying, Cheesy…but they all keep moving around! I can't get a clear shot…" Cheese growled, and said, "Then use the bazooka's, you idiot!" Jerry aimed the back-mounted bazookas, and sent two of the 360mm rounds screaming downrange, right towards Polly. She dodged the first shell, but the second one exploded close by, and the blast sent her flying. Speedy cried out, **"POLLY!" **BatCat caught her, and he laid her down on her back. Fortunately, her armor was intact, as was the rest of her. Speedy said, "Polly…are you okay, kitten?" She reached up and touched his cheek, and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay…**BUT THAT RODENT'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" **She launched herself into the air, landed on the robot's back, and tore one of the bazookas clear off of its mount. She then proceeded to demolish the other one with her claws, before jumping off and landing in Speedy's arms. Cheese screamed, **"JERRY! WE'VE LOST THE SHIELD GATLING GUN, AND THAT REDHAIRED HELLCAT JUST DEMOLISHED OUR BAZOOKAS…YOU'RE NOT IMPRESSING ME AT ALL!" **Jerry answered, "Don't worry, Seymour…we still have our secret weapon. I built it into the robot as a last-minute backup. It's a giant beam cannon in the chest, a positron cannon. One shot, and it'll atomize those miserable furballs!" Cheese replied, "Well then…let's see it. I want those cats turned into dust, or you'll be sorry!" Jerry sweated, and replied, "O-Of course, Seymour…prepare to die, Pizza Cats!" He knelt the huge robot down, and an armored hatch opened in the chest. Jerry called out, **"YOU'VE RUINED ENOUGH OF OUR PLANS, YOU GLORIFIED PIZZA RUNNERS! NOW PREPARE TO WITNESS THE START OF THE REIGN OF EMPEROR SEYMOUR CHEESE…OH WAIT…YOU'LL BE DEAD IN A FEW SECONDS!"** Jerry aimed right in the middle of them, but Speedy had an idea. He said, "Kazuki, when that gun of Cheese's starts to charge up, you and your teammates unleash your finishers, while we do likewise." Kazuki replied, "You got it, Speedy!" They waited until the beam cannon started to glow a brilliant blue-white, and Speedy called out, **"NOW!"** Kazuki unleashed his finisher first, to the yell of, **"LIGHTNING LANCE!"** Kiyone spun her Sai's rapidly, jumped into the air, and called out, **"DIAMOND RAIN!"** Yazuma called out, **"BLACK DRAGON HELIX!"** Miyaka called out, **"RISING PHOENIX!"** Setsuna, Miyaka's twin sister, called out, **"FIRE BLADE!"** Michiru called out, **"BLAZE OF FURY!"**

General Catton's back-mounted guns, along with Meowzma's weapons, and those of Spritz and BatCat, added to the fury of the already powerful blast. Speedy called out, **"CAT SLASH POWER…HIYA!"** Guido gave the call of, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!"** Polly called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!"** Good Bird added the final bit of the recipe, when he called out, **"THUNDERBIRD!"** The powerful combined blast tore right into Cheese's robot. Armor melted, and the entire monstrosity collapsed onto it's back. Jerry said, "Cheesy…I think now would be a good time to eject…before we get fried!" Cheese replied, "I think you're right, Jerry…EJECT!" They both pulled their eject handles, and not a moment too soon. The robot exploded beneath them, as their ejection seats blasted them up and away from the wreck. Both of them pulled their parachute cords, but they wouldn't deploy. Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…WHAT'S WITH THE PARACHUTES!"** Jerry replied, "Uhm…you see…the Ninja Crows forgot to pack them…" Cheese screamed, **"YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU AND THOSE DIMWIT LACKEYS OF YOURS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"** Jerry muttered, "Look who's talking. At least the Ninja Crows only blow up one microwave a week…you blow up six per day…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…I'M STARTING TO GET ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!"** He blew up, and they both went on a one-way course towards the ground.

Meanwhile, Princess Vi's chopper landed, and she exited, along with her mother. She was about to call for Al Dente, when Cheese suddenly landed on his head, right in front of her, along with Jerry. She exclaimed, "What in the name of…**YOU!"** Cheese stammered, "Uh, Hello Princess…lovely night for a wedding, isn't it? Honestly, I didn't mean any of that stuff I said earlier…I…" Vi screamed, **"SILENCE!"** With that, she started chasing Cheese around, swinging her Naginata at him. After Vi had run Cheese around the church a few times, Frieda fired her bazooka, and the 88mm shell exploded right behind Cheese and Jerry, sending them flying. Vi caught up to them, as did her mother. Frieda said, "Seymour Cheese, and Jerry Atrick…I, Empress Frieda, ruler of Little Tokyo, hereby sentence you both to LIFE on Prisoners' Island, and if I EVER see you again, I shall impose the penalty of death on you! Guards, take them away!" The two villains were dragged off, and Vi called out, **"AL DENTE! GET OVER HERE!"** He came out, and Vi said, "Al…I wanna know right now, why you didn't tell ME about Speedy and Polly's wedding. As the Princess of this city, I have the right to know about such important events…**SO WHY DID YOU TRY AND KEEP ME IN THE DARK ABOUT IT!"** Al replied, "You see, Princess…I didn't do it out of contempt…I did it out of respect for Speedy AND Polly. They wanted to have a small, private wedding…friends and family only, with no flashy glitter or huge crowds. Please, Princess…don't ruin this night for them. If you're gonna punish anyone, punish me. I kept you in the dark, and…" Vi replied, "Al…who put up all these decorations?" He was shocked for a second, but he quickly recovered, before answering, "All of us pitched in, Princess. Myself, The Rescue Team, Speedy and Polly's relatives, Guido, Lucille, Wally, Good Bird, and everyone else." Frieda walked up, and said, "In that case…I've got one more question." Al replied, "Yes, what is it, Your Highness?" Frieda smiled, and then she replied, "Do you have any seats left over?" Al smiled, and replied, "Right this way…I think there's still a few left."

Meanwhile, everyone had come up out of the church cellar, and Polly was immediately surrounded by her family, just as Speedy was by his aunt and uncle. Good Bird got tackled by Carla, while Lucille threw herself into Guido's arms. Cosmo shook his hand, and Myoshi hugged him.

Polly was talking with her mother, father, and sister, when she saw her grandmother walk up. Tane turned to face her mother, and said, "See that, mom...she's worth just as much as any son that Akira and I could have had."� Hitomi said, "Polly, my dear granddaughter…you were wonderful out there! You stood up to that evil traitorous rodent and his hoarde of Ninja Crows, you never backed down from his robot…and you risked your life to save Speedy. I was wrong about you, honey…and I'm sorry. You truly are worth just as much as any boy…and I'm proud…VERY proud, to call you my granddaughter." Polly hugged her grandmother, and the other members of the Esther family joined in.

Speedy pulled himself away from his aunt and uncle, and started to make his way over to Polly, when Kazuki and the others starting hugging and high-fiving him. He said, "Uh, guys…I like ya all a whole bunch…but I'd also like to get married tonight…" Setsuna replied, "Oh…I'm sorry…I got carried away!" Miyaka smiled, and replied, "Hey sis…let's all go change back into our wedding attire, now that Seymour's going back where he belongs." Together, everyone headed back inside the church to change into their wedding clothes again.

After Speedy and Polly walked inside, Speedy turned to face her, and he said, "Your grandmother's right, kitten...you truly are worth as much as any possible boy...and I wouldn't have you any other way." Speedy then kissed her on the cheek, and then Polly replied, "I wouldn't have you any other way either, Pussycat." Following that tender exchange, they both went to get ready for their vows.

**Tokyo Bay, on a raft bound for Prisoners' Island… **

Cheese was fuming. His plan had just been defeated, and those pesky Pizza Cats were no doubt getting ready to witness the marriage of Speedy and Polly. Cheese began to rant. He screamed, **"THOSE LOUSY CATS! MY PLAN GOT FOILED AGAIN…NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"** Jerry muttered, "I'll tell you what's not fair…the fact that I have to listen to that big mouth of yours all the time. Have you ever considered brushing more than once a year, or are you trying to ruin the ozone layer with your breath…uh-oh…me and my big mouth…" Cheese screamed, **"ET TU, OLD BIRD!"** He then began to jump up and down on the raft, and Jerry stammered, "Ch-Cheesy…please, try to control yourself…we're on a raft…and if you blow up, we'll…oh no…" Cheese exploded, and the two of them, along with the Rude Noise and all the Ninja Crows, were blasted all the way back to Prisoners' Island.

After they saw Cheese and his goons fly out of sight, Speedy and Polly kissed one another, until Guido said, "Hey, save that for AFTER you take your vows. Come on…we got a wedding to finish!" Hand in hand, Speedy walked with Polly back into the church, eager to begin his new life at the side of this incredibly beautiful female cat.


	23. One Hand, One Heart

**Speedy and Polly: A Match Made In Heaven**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: One Hand, One Heart**

**  
The songs are: 'What a Friend We have In Jesus, All I Ask of You' by Barbara Striesand, 'Through The Years' by Kenny Rogers, 'What I Did For Love' from A Chorus Line, 'Forever Together' by Randy Travis, 'Longer', by Dan Fogelberg, 'Up Where We Belong', by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes, 'True Colors', by Cyndi Lauper, 'Bright Morning Stars', by Judy Collins, 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You', by Frankie Valli, and 'The Search Is Over', by Survivor.  
**

As soon as the wedding party had finished dressing, they took their places once again in front of Minister Kaito, who cleared his throat. He then asked the assembled audience, "May I continue?"  
"Please do," Speedy said.  
"Well then, I ask again, is there anyone ELSE who can find just cause why these two should not be joined together? Let him or her now speak, or hereafter forever hold their peace." When a minute of silence went by, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I ask our musicians to please come down and sing in honor of the bridal couple." The lead singer smiled and moved to the left of the piano player, cleared her throat, and began in Japanese:

_  
'What a friend we have in Jesus,  
All our sins and griefs to bear!  
What a privilege to carry  
Everything to God in prayer!  
Oh, what peace we often forfeit,  
Oh, what needless pain we bear,  
All because we do not carry  
Everything to God in prayer!  
Have we trials and temptations?  
Is there trouble anywhere?  
We should never be discouraged—  
Take it to the Lord in prayer.  
Can we find a friend so faithful,  
Who will all our sorrows share?  
Jesus knows our every weakness;  
Take it to the Lord in prayer.  
Are we weak and heavy-laden,  
Cumbered with a load of care?  
Precious Savior, still our refuge—  
Take it to the Lord in prayer._  
_Do thy friends despise, forsake thee?  
Take it to the Lord in prayer!  
In His arms He'll take and shield thee,  
Thou wilt find a solace there.  
Blessed Savior, Thou hast promised  
Thou wilt all our burdens bear;  
May we ever, Lord, be bringing  
All to Thee in earnest prayer.  
Soon in glory bright, unclouded,  
There will be no need for prayer—  
Rapture, praise, and endless worship  
Will be our sweet portion there.'  
_

"Very nice," Kaito said. Lydia then came forward as Kaito handed her the Bible. She opened it.  
"A reading from the Book of 1st Corinthians:

'_If I speak in the tongues of men and angels but do not have love, I have become a sounding piece of brass or a clashing cymbals. And if I have the gift of prophesying and am acquainted with all the sacred secrets and all knowledge, and if I have all the faith so as to transplant mountains but do not have love, I am nothing. And if I give all my belongings to feed others, and if I hand over my body that I may boast, but do not have love, I am not profited at all.  
Love is long-suffering and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for it's own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It does not rejoice over unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.'_ The Word of the Lord."

She handed the Bible back to Minister Kaito.  
"Thank you, Let us now pray ," Everyone bowed their heads. "Heavenly Father, we ask that as these two individuals, Speedy and Polly, prepare to exchange these sacred vows that will unite them forever as husband and wife, grant that they always remember this Holy and Sacred Day, and may they forever know that you are always with them through good times and through bad, through happy times and sad, and grant that they may always look to you in times of sorrow and remember to also turn to you in times of great joy, Today forever, and always, amen!"  
"Amen!"  
"We now come to the most important part of the ceremony. The part where these two, Speedy and Polly, prepare to take the Holy and Sacred vows- the Seiyaku- that will unite them for life. With the exchange of Seiyaku, these two individuals have agreed to give up their singleness and take the most important journey of life together rather than apart! Speedy, Polly, have you both come willingly and of your own choosing to take these sacred vows of Seiyaku that will unite you forever?"  
"Yes," they both said.

"Please join hands, and speak your vows."

Speedy gazed into Polly's eyes as she handed her bouquet to Lucille, and joined hands with Speedy. "Polly," he began. "I've loved you ever since I first met you, but I never knew it until we almost lost each other in the Comet Caper. For the longest time, I thought my feelings were for someone else, but my heart was telling me the truth…that it belonged to you the entire time. It was yours since third grade, and I promise tonight that it will now and forever be yours until the day it stops beating. Polly, I promise I'll try to be the best husband in the entire world to you. You'll forever have my heart and all my love. I'll truly respect you and your wishes, and I promise, now and forever…I'll always be here by your side, and I'll never, ever leave you. I love you, Polly."

Polly's eyes filled with tears of joy. "I love you, Speedy…and I want to be with you always. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for loving me, for always being here for me, and for putting up with my horrible temper. I know it wasn't always easy for you, and I'm the first one to admit that. I wouldn't have blamed you if you wanted to run away, but you didn't. You stood by me and just let me have it out, and for that I'll always be thankful. Speedy, I love you, and I vow to be the most honest and faithful wife to you, and to never leave your side. Just as you've said you'll never leave me, I vow I will never, ever leave you. I'll be with you, by your side, and loving you always and forever."

Minister Kaito smiled, and said, "Very nice. Now we have come to the exchange of rings. The rings are an important symbol of the meaning of love and marriage. The shape of the ring itself is symbolic for it represents perfect love. Never beginning and never ending. Who has the rings?"

"I do," Guido handed the rings to Minister Kaito.

"Speedy, please place this ring on the third finger of Polly's left hand, look into her eyes, and repeat after me…"

Speedy took the ring and lifted up Polly's left hand. "Polly, I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and devotion. And I vow with all my heart to be honest, loving, and faithful, and to forsake all others and give my life entirely to you. This is my solemn vow." he slid the ring on her hand.

He handed the other ring to Polly. "Polly, place this ring on the third finger of Speedy's left hand, look into his eyes, and repeat after me…."

Polly did so. "Speedy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and devotion. And I vow with all my heart to be honest, loving, and faithful, and to forsake all others and give my life entirely to you. This is my solemn vow."

Kaito smiled. "Now we come to the part where we make this union legal in the law of Little Tokyo." He took the Register from his assistant. "Please now come forward and sign the wedding register." They both did so, as did Guido and Lucille as the witnesses. Kaito then took a goblet of wine on the podium and blessed it. "Speedy, please give a sip of this wine to Polly and then take a sip yourself to signify the two becoming one," they did so. "With the exchange of vows and rings, and the signing of the register, may you now become one under the laws of Little Tokyo and more important, in the Eyes of God! By the power invested in me under God, Little Tokyo, and her majesty the Princess Violet," (Vi smiled at this) "It is now my honor to announce that you Speedy, and you Polly, are now husband and wife! You may seal your union!"

Speedy pulled Polly toward him and kissed her with so much love, that it filled the area with its sweetness. Lydia gasped a bit, Guido raised his eyebrows, and Lucille blushed. Tane and Lydia both cried. They finally broke for air, and gazed into each other's eyes.  
"I love you," Speedy whispered.  
"I love you," Polly said as they kissed again.

"It is now my honor to present for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche!" The newlyweds turned, beaming, after Polly took her flowers back from Lucille, and made their way back down the aisle stopping once, halfway down to kiss deeply again to the applause and cheers of all the guests.  
"Esther Cerviche?" Francine asked Sayaka.  
"Hey," Sayaka whispered back. "My sister may have married a Cerviche, but ya can't get the Esther out of the girl that easily!"  
"Oh. OK, everyone! To the Pizza Parlor for refreshments!" Francine called out just then.  
"But let's have the wedding party go in style," Guido said, waving his hand and cueing the limo to pull out in front. Polly gasped.  
"Guido...did you rent.."  
"Yeah, he did. It was a surprise for both of us, Kitten!" Speedy explained.  
"Hey, my best friends only get the best tonight!" Guido smiled and pulled open the door. "All members of the wedding party file in! To the Pizza Parlor, ho!"

Later, over at the parlor, the guests were enjoying Cosmo and Myoshi's catering, as well as Wally's sushi platter. Champagne was then popped open by Irving.  
"To Speedy and Polly," he said, filling the glasses. "May you be happy," he passed them around.

Guido then stood up and tapped his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast," he began as the guests all stopped and lifted their glasses. "I'd like everyone to raise their glasses please to Speedy and Polly," He tipped his glass their way. "As many of you know...I haven't been the nicest cat in the entire world to them. In fact... I've been downright cruel and mean, especially to Speedy. I can't tell you how many times I've argued with him, beaten him up, even pulled pranks on him. But, Speedy has definitely shown that he's the bigger cat in all of this, by not only constantly forgiving me, but for giving me the honor of being his Best Man. Polly, I can honestly say that you'll never find a better Cat than Speedy. I can tell you honestly, he'll be the best husband ever to you, and the truest friend you can ever have. Speedy, I haven't known Polly as long as you have, but in the time that I have been lucky enough to know her, I know you'll never find a more hardworking, more honest, and more faithful wife ever in the whole land. You two belong together, and you've found your soul mates in each other. With both of you leading all of us, I know Little Tokyo will be the safest and most lovely place to live, and you both will have the greatest marriage ever. May you always be blessed with long life and lots of love. Congratulations. I love you both."

"Hear, hear!!" the guests all said.

Lucille stepped forward. "Speedy, Polly…I've known you both since we were all children, and I knew you had a special friendship even back then. A friendship that would take you both through the ages and guide you always. Now this friendship has, before our eyes, turned to love! True, honest love. I know as I look at you that no two cats deserve to be together more than you both do. Your love is without a doubt, truly special and pure, and that, combined with your fighting skills, will ensure Tokyo of always being safe. I'm proud to say that you are two of my very best friends, and without you, my life wouldn't be the same, as I'm sure a lot of us feel the same way," Everyone nodded. "Speedy, Polly, have a wonderful marriage and a long life filled with love!"

"Ok, it's time for the first dance!" Guido announced. "Speedy, Polly, if you would." Speedy smiled, and led Polly to the center of the makeshift dance floor, as Francine went to the Karaoke machine. They knew what song they wanted for their first dance as husband and wife- the last song played at their Senior Prom. Neither one of them had dates (Guido beat him to asking Lucille), so they went together-and neither one of them forgot the beautiful words to this song. When they became a steady couple, they knew this was their song:

'_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you . . .  
Then say you love me every winter morning,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you . . ._

In the middle of the song, Speedy pulled Polly into a tender kiss. Polly smiled. "I can't believe I'm kissing a married man!", she teased.  
Speedy raised his eyebrows. "How'd ya like to get even closer to one tonight?" He winked.  
Polly blushed. "That would be so bad," she giggled and smiled, kissing him even deeper.  
"I love you, Kitten," he whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too, Pussycat."

'_Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe: no-one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you . . .  
All I need is freedom,  
A world that's warm and bright  
And you always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me . . .  
Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go,let me go too  
That's all I ask of you . . .  
Say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .  
Say you feel the way I do  
That's all I ask of you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too . . .  
Love me -that's all I ask of you . .'_

After everyone clapped, Polly's father came forward and took her hand. Speedy bowed and left the floor. The song started up as Polly danced a sentimental dance with her Dad.

_  
'Can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

_Through the years, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years._

_I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted… who I listened to before  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more_

_Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... through the years  
It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years_

_Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belonged  
Right here with you ... through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years_

_Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... through the years  
It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years!'_

The guests clapped, and Akira kissed his daughter's cheek. Guido then moved to the Karaoke machine and punched in some buttons. "Everyone," he began. "In honor of the bridal couple, each member of the wedding party would like to sing a special song hand picked just for the two of them." Speedy and Polly took their seats at the front of the table, with amused and curious looks. "This first song is called 'Forever Together', and if that doesn't say 'Speedy and Polly'…I don't know what does." He took a deep breath as the music began.

_  
'I took you for granted  
So many years  
I gave you no hope  
Broken promises and tears  
But when I was down  
It was you who was there  
To Pick up the pieces and show me you care  
Forever together  
Til' death do we part  
Forsaking all others  
I'll give you my heart  
Through good times and bad times  
Wherever we are  
Forever together  
In each other's arms  
You seem to know  
What we had all along  
And you had the love  
And the faith to go on  
It took some time but now I realize  
That I see it all when I look in your eyes  
Forever together  
Til' Death do we part  
Forsaking all others  
I give you my heart  
Through good times and bad times  
Wherever we are  
Forever together  
In each other's arms  
Forever together  
In each other's arms.'_

Everyone clapped, as he handed the mike to Lucille.  
She smiled, and said, "This song is from the show 'A Chorus Line', but I think it sums you up perfectly."

_'Kiss today goodbye,  
The sweetness and the sorrow.  
Wish me luck, the same to you.  
But you can't regret  
What you did for love, what you did for love.  
Look my eyes are dry.  
The gift was ours to borrow.  
It's as if we always knew,  
And we won't forget what you did for love,  
What you did for love.  
Gone,  
Love is never gone.  
As we travel on,  
Love's what we'll remember.  
Kiss today goodbye,  
And point you t'ward tomorrow.  
You did what you had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
What you did for  
Love  
What you did for  
Love  
What you did for...  
Love  
Love is never gone  
As we travel one  
Love's what we'll remember  
Kiss today goodbye.  
And point them t'ward tomorrow.  
Point you t'ward tomorrow  
You did what you had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
What you did for love.  
What you did for love.  
What you did for love.  
Love.'  
_

After the applause died down, Lucille handed the mike to Sayaka. "This song Which I'm gonna sing for my sis…and my new brother…is called 'Longer' by Dan Fogelberg." she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_  
'Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you._

_Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you._

_I'll bring fires in the winters  
You'll send showers in the springs  
We'll fly through the falls and summers  
With love on our wings._

_Through the years as the fire starts to mellow  
Burning lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you._

_Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you..'_

Good Bird and Carla then came forward. "This song Carla and I will perform together. It's called 'Up Where We Belong'." The song started up.

_  
'Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive  
The road is long, there are mountains in your way  
But we climb a step every day  
Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world  
We know, up where the clear winds blow  
Some hang on to used to be  
Live their lives, looking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our life, out there to find  
The road is long, there are mountains in our way,  
But we climb them a step ev'ry day  
Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world  
We know, up where the clear winds blow  
Time goes by, no time to cry, life's you and I  
A live today  
Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world  
We know, where the clear winds blow.'_

Francine then came up. "This next song is one I picked just for Speedy and Polly, because I think it sums them up perfectly. It's called 'True Colors' by Cyndi Lauper.

_  
'You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small_

_But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow.'_

After the applause had died down, Al Dente came forward. He took the microphone, and said, "It is a true honor to be here at this most lovely and momentous occasion. This is an absolutely wonderful moment, the moment when two individuals finally find their soulmates in each other. In honor of that, this song goes out to both of you. It's called 'Time After Time'. Conicidentally, I sang this song for my own wife on our wedding day...and I hope you will be as happy as we still are!" Al's wife blushed as the music cued up.

_  
'Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after--_

_sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds_

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

_after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time--_

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

_you said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds--_

_if you're lost if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

_...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time.'  
_

_After the applause finished, Meowzma came with his wife. "We just want to say to Speedy and Polly congratulations, and we hope you're as happy as we are. This song goes out to you. It's called, 'Bright Morning Stars'._

'Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul.

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
The night is almost gone.  
The sycamores are bending their branches to the dawn.  
The wind sighs on the river.  
The willows bend to pray.  
And dawn is breaking gently upon a brand new day.  
Day is breaking in my soul._

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul._

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
The promise comes again,  
That heals the broken hearted  
That pleads our wars to end.  
The silver moon light scatters like tears upon the lawn,  
But eases sorrow.  
We greet a bright new dawn.  
Day is breaking in my soul.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul._

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
My soul is now renewed.  
My love ones safe in heaven,  
A better world in view.  
And all our pain and pleasure,  
Our struggles to break free,  
Can lead us in this new dawn  
To true serenity._

_Day is breaking in my soul_

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising._

_Day is breaking in my soul.'  
_

Catton, Spritz, and BatCat then came forward. "Speedy and Polly, both of you truly were made for each other," Catton said, speaking for all three. "WE always thought so. So in honor of that, this song goes out to you. It's called 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'." The three of them then serenaded the bride and groom in perfect harmony.

_  
'You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay..  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.'_

Afterward, Good Bird and Carla then stood up and tapped their glasses for attention. "OK, now that the songs are out of the way Carla and I would like to say a few words." Everyone got a drink and stood up. "First of all, Speedy and Polly, we'd like to say that this is one of the loveliest weddings we've ever been to. If you told me a while ago that I'd be here, at your wedding, much less that we'd all be the best of friends a little more than a year ago, I'd have said you all were crazy. But each and every one of you all proved to me what I was missing working for that rat Seymour. If it weren't for all of you, I might have had a hand in navigating that Comet and destroying Tokyo and never being reunited with my Carla, and for that I'm forever grateful. Speedy, Polly, thank you for giving us the opportunity to start over and be friends. It has been a true honor to share with you this, your wedding day. May you both be happy and filled with love."

Carla added, "Birdie and I may never have found each other if it hadn't been for you. It has been a joy to be your friend and to share with you your wedding day. Congratulations!"

Sayaka came forward. "Sis, ever since I was born, Speedy's been in my life! You and he were always together, and he, in many ways, was like my big brother. Now, he's become my big brother for real…and I've grown to love him just like one. I couldn't ask for a better Cat to add to my family, and I couldn't hope for a better brother than him. I know you'll take care of each other and always be together, just like you both always were. Sis…and big brother…from the bottom of my heart, congratulations. I love you both!"

Francine came forward. "Speedy, Polly, I know how close you two are. It was obvious to anyone who knew you that, even though you fought, there was a deep caring that was underneath. This was powerful and true, and I knew, even if you didn't, that you were more than friends! Now, I can see for certain, that my hunch was right. I know you both will have a long and happy life together!"

Speedy then stood up and led Polly to the floor. "Thank you, guys. I know we'll never forget this day!! Thank you all for your lovely songs..now it's my turn." He turned to Polly and gestured for her to sit down on a nearby chair. "I'd like to sing this next song..for my new wife. This song I think really sums up how I feel about her!" He whispered to Francine, who went to the karaoke machine as Speedy knelt down in front of Polly, took her hand, and sang tenderly.

_'How can I convince you what you see is real  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel  
I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted the friend I have in you_

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever, the search is over  
You were with me all the while_

_Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart  
You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait  
Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate_

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever, the search is over  
You were with me all the while_

_Now the miles stretch out behind me  
Loves that I have lost  
Broken hearts lie victims of the game  
Then good luck it finally struck  
Like lightning from the blue  
Every highway leading me back to you_

_Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done  
The search has come full circle  
Our destinies are one  
So if you ever loved me  
Show me that you give a damn  
You'll know for certain  
The man I really am_

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper  
The search is over, love was right before my eyes .'_

Polly wiped tears away and embraced Speedy as everyone applauded.  
"I love you so much, Pollyanna."  
"I love you, Speedy," Polly answered before pulling him into a deep kiss. "So much."

"Ok, Ok, now before we go any further," Guido said, stepping forward, "Permit me to present my best friends with one final gift.." Guido reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. "A key for the Honeymoon Suite at The Rising Sun Hotel," There was a gasp from the crowd. "Where you both will spend your Honeymoon night. It's all on me, anything you order at all, and the boat for the Caribbean leaves at 10 tomorrow. So take this, and have a great time!" Speedy and Polly stood, stunned, as Guido put the key into Speedy's hand. "Honest, I confirmed it with the owner. It's all on me, anything you order. So take it, and when the party's over, have a good time!"


	24. Forever United By Love

**  
Speedy and Polly: A Match Made in Heaven**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to the Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. Speedy and Polly's friends from Yokohama (Kazuki, Kiyone, Yazuma, Setsuna, Miyaka, and Michiru), are products of my imagination. **

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Speedy's honeymoon song to Polly: "I'll Trust You Forever"-Ushima Hitofumi**

**Polly's honeymoon song to Speedy: 'Reason'-Nami Tamaki**

**Special dedication to Speedy and Polly by their friends from Yokohama: 'In Your Time'-Bob Seger**

**  
Speedy and Polly's dance song on the ship: 'Cloud 9'-Maaya Sakamoto**

**  
Irving and Lydia's song to Speedy and Polly: 'The Journey Home'-Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

**Akira and Tane's dedication to Speedy and Polly-'Come'-Namie Amuro**

**  
Speedy and Polly's duet on the ship: 'Suddenly Love'-Lea Salonga and Ariel Rivera**

**  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Forever United by Love**

Speedy looked over at his newly married wife, Polly. She was currently taking advantage of the brief respite between speeches to have a chat with her family, which Speedy was all too proud to belong to. He'd always felt at home with Polly's mother and father, and now that he was married to Polly, he would forever feel at home with her, as their love would guide them through the rest of their lives. Aunt Lydia came up and joined her nephew, as did Uncle Irving. Lydia said, "Speedy…I want to tell you just how happy I am…you've married Polly, just like I always knew you would…and I'm sure that your mother and father are smiling down on all of us now, on this most joyous occasion." Irving added, "I know they are, Lydia…my brother always knew that Speedy was meant to be with Polly…and so did his mother…God rest both of their souls…" Speedy said, "Aunt Lydia, Uncle Irving…I wanna thank you both, for all that you've done for me, since my parents died. You've watched out for me, you kept me on the right path, and I especially wanna thank you, Uncle Irving…you gave me the extra confidence I needed, the night of Princess Vi's celebration…to admit my love for Polly. If not for you…I don't think we'd be here today, and I'd still be too scared to talk to her." Irving replied, "Nonsense, Speedy…you and her were meant to be. After all, your mother's ring fit her like a glove, and Lydia told me about how you and Polly both felt your mother's spirit speaking to you within your hearts. Now then…I think Princess Vi's about to give her speech, so let's head back to our seats." Speedy nodded, and then he and Polly went up to the main podium, taking their seats of honor next to Vi and her mother.

When she was certain that she had everyone's attention, Princess Vi said, "There can be no happier occasion that I can think of, since I became acting ruler of Little Tokyo, than this wonderful day…the day when two of our greatest heroes, Speedy and Polly, finally joined their hands and hearts in marriage, as they were meant to. These two brave felines have been through so much, and done so much more, for all of us, and we owe them all our lives. Without them, none of us would be alive to see this glorious day, and so, without further ado…Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche, I wish you both a lifetime filled with nothing but love, warmth, and everlasting cheer. Congratulations!"

The audience applauded, and then Empress Frieda took the podium. She said, "My daughter said it herself…we owe Speedy and Polly our lives, and we also owe them the honor of sharing this joyous night with them, the night where they have finally ended their separate lives, and begun a new life, together…one that I know, just from seeing them together…it will be a life filled with love, tenderness, and devotion. Congratulations to you both!"

After the crowd finished applauding, Irving and Lydia came up. Lydia said, "Speedy, my wonderful nephew…from the time you and Polly were only kittens, I could already see that you would fall in love with one another one day…and my dear sister-in-law…may she rest in peace…she and Jon both knew that this day would come. You've both been through everything together…school, happy and sad times, Samurai Training, and most recently, the destruction of the Comet. Through it all, your friendship has turned into a love, which I know will never die. Polly, I know that you'll always be happy with my nephew at your side, because you'll never find another male cat anywhere, who will love, honor, and respect you for the unique and wonderful individual that you are. Congratulations to you both!"

The audience clapped again, and Irving said, "Speedy, you remind me so much of my brother…you've got his eyes, his courage, and most of all, his golden heart, which has guided you to this most cherished of days…the day where you and Polly have finally joined your hearts and souls in an unending union of love. Like my wife Lydia said…you were both meant to be…I could see that from the day we met Polly. She's a wonderful girl, Speedy…just like you are a wonderful young man, one that I'm so very proud, to call my nephew. You truly are an honor to the Cerviche family, and Polly…I want to say this now, in front of everyone…welcome to the family, and congratulations to you both, on your union. May you both be forever united by the bonds of love." After a few moments, Irving said, "Before I turn the microphone over to Polly's father, Lydia and I would like to dedicate this song, called 'The Journey Home', by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, to our wondeful nephew, and also to his beautiful bride." Lydia accepted the microphone from Irving, and began singing, after the song started up.

'_The journey begins_

_Starts from within_

_Things that I need to know_

_The song of the bird_

_Echoed in words_

_Flying for the need to fly_

_Thoughts endless in flight_

_Day turns to night_

_Questions you ask your soul_

_Which way do I go?_

_How fast is too slow?_

_The journey has its time within us_

_If a man can fly over an ocean_

_And no mountains can get in his way_

_Will he fly on forever_

_Searching for something to believe_

_From above I can see from the heavens_

_Down below I see the storm rages on_

_And somewhere in the answer_

_There is a hope to carry on_

_When I finally return_

_Things that I learn_

_Carry me back to home_

_The thoughts that I feed_

_Planting a seed_

_With time will begin to grow_

_The more that I try_

_The more that I fly_

_The answer in itself will be there.'_

Everyone cheered again, and then Polly's father Akira took the podium, along with Tane, and Hitomi joined them. Tane said, "Polly…from the day I met Speedy, after he saved you, I could tell that he was a wonderful young man, and I've only seen more and more evidence of that, as you both grew up together. He was always there for you, and you were inseparable as kittens…and now, I know that you'll never spend another day apart, as long as both of your hearts continue to beat. I just know that your love will always show you the right path in life. Congratulations!"

After another round of applause, Hitomi came up. She said, "Polly, I want to say that I've never been so happy in my entire life, than I am right at this very moment. You've become a wonderful young lady, and I know that Speedy will never find a more perfect soulmate, than the one he's found with you. May God bless your union now, and forever more. Congratulations!"

After some more clapping, Akira took the microphone, and said, "Polly, as your father, I've watched you grow from an adorable kitten, to the strong, brave, and beautiful young lady standing in front of my eyes on this most cherished evening. All through those years, Speedy has stood by you, helping you to weather any storm. Ever since he came into your life after saving you, he's been at your side, always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on, and he's never abandoned you, no matter what…which is why you'll never find a more perfect husband than him. Speedy, I know that you'll take good care of my daughter, just as you always have. You two have that special brand of love between you, that will forever burn brighter than the stars. Congratulations!" He took a deep breath, and said, "A special song for my daughter, and my new son-in-law…one of my daughter's favorites. 'Come', by Namie Amuro." He then handed the microphone to Tane, and she began singing, as the lovely song came on.

'_If you are filled with sadness_

_you can lean on me_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_just like the way it is_

_Come my way_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_alone in this darkness_

_Come close to me _

_now i'll shine some light_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_i'll stay beside you_

_So come my way_

_I realized that you are the only precious person in this world _

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_just like the way it is_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_close your eyes_

_Come close to me_

_and sleep_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you_

_So come my way_

_Calling out _

_Can you hear me? yea_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_alone in this darkness_

_Come close to me _

_now I'll shine some light_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Calling out _

_Can you hear me? yea_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me _

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_just like the way it is_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way _

_Come close to me_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way _

_Come close to me…'_

When the crowd finally stopped applauding, Guido rubbed Lucille's shoulders, so that her missiles wouldn't go off.

Last but certainly not least, Kazuki and the rest of the cats from Yokohama took the stage. Kazuki said, "Speedy and Polly…from the day we met, back when you started Samurai Academy, you've come to be more than friends to us…you're practically family. We've shared so much together…birthdays, training sessions, Academy Championships, and our graduation ceremony…and so, it gives all of us great pleasure to be here on this special evening, as you prepare to embark on the start of your new lives as a married couple. I think I can speak for all of us here, when I say that you two are truly meant for one another, and that a love such as yours can never die. Congratulations, and may you always have everlasting cheer in your lives!"

The crowd cheered again, and then Kazuki said, before Speedy and Polly deliver their speeches of gratitude, my friends and I would like to dedicate this song to you both. It's called 'In Your Time', by Bob Seger. Kazuki and the others cleared their throats, and began singing.

_'In your time  
The innocence will fall away  
In your time  
The mission bells will toll  
All along  
The corridors and river beds  
There'll be sign  
In your time_

_Towering waves  
Will crash across your southern capes  
Massive storms  
Will reach your eastern shores  
Fields of green_

_Will tumble through your summer days  
By design  
In your time_

_Feel the wind  
And set yourself the bolder course  
Keep your heart  
As open as a shrine  
You'll sail the perfect line_

_And after all  
The dead ends and the lessons learned  
After all  
The stars have turned to stone  
There'll be peace  
Across the great unbroken void  
All benign  
In your time  
You'll be fine  
In your time.'_

After the song finished, and the applause had died down, Speedy and Polly took the stage, and Speedy grabbed the microphone. He said, "I want to thank you all, for everything you've done for us. First of all, I want to say a special thank you to my late mother and father. They were the ones that raised me to have all the qualities that allowed me to eventually unite my heart with Polly's, and I know that, from now on, her and I will always be together. Aunt Lydia, and Uncle Irving, you both watched out for me after my parents died, and made sure that I stayed true to the path that my mother and father hoped that I would walk upon. Mr. and Mrs. Esther, along with Sayaka and Hitomi, I want to thank you all, the members of the Esther family…now part of my family, for allowing me to marry Polly…she's the only girl that I will ever love, and I promise to you all...I will forever stay true to her. Next, I want to thank Princess Vi, Empress Frieda, and the Emperor, for allowing all of us to serve as Samurai in this wonderful city. Al, I want to thank you for sponsoring us, and for all the guidance you've given us. Lucille, your friendship over the years has really meant a great deal to both Polly and I, and I know that we'll always be friends. Good luck with Guido…and speaking of him, I want to thank you for all that you've done for us, between aiding us in battle against Cheese, and especially this wonderful night. We've had our differences, but now that you've matured beyond that, I know that you've become a much better cat. Francine, ever since we came to work at the Pizza Parlor, you've become more than just our manager…you've become our friend, and I really want to extend a special thank you to Wally, and to Guido's brother and sister-in-law, for providing the food. Kazuki, I want to thank all of you for your friendship, and for everything else that you've done for us. Good Bird, I owe you a lot…for helping me destroy that comet, and for helping us to send Cheese packing tonight, you have my eternal gratitude. Carla, I really want to thank you, for helping Good Bird to reform, and thus, allowing him to become the great friend that we can all rely on. Finally, I especially want to thank you, Polly. You've been my best friend since we were kittens, and ever since the day I rescued you, I've been in love with you. I will never leave your side, Polly. We'll be together forever, I promise."

After the crowd finished applauding, Polly took the stage and delivered her speech, and then Speedy said, "Thank you all, and now Polly and I are going to head for our hotel for the night. We'll see all of you in two weeks. Take care, and thanks for everything!" Polly tossed her bouquet, which landed in the hands of Lucille, who blushed rather brightly. Polly then sat down, and Speedy gently slid her wedding garter off, and tossed into the crowd, Guido caught it, and when Lucille saw this, she blushed again, and her eyes teared up. Guido took her outside, as the rest of the audience headed out to see Speedy and Polly off. As the limo drove into the night, Lucille's missiles went off, bursting high over the city.

Inside the limo, Polly said, "Oh Speedy…Lucille's giving us a sendoff…and what a sendoff it is!" He smiled, and replied, "I love you, kitten…always and forever." Polly looked up into her husband's eyes, and replied, "I love you too, Pussycat." They kissed deeply, before turning on some soft classical music.

After a one-hour drive, the limo pulled into the garage of the Rising Sun, and Speedy paid the driver, before he and Polly headed upstairs. Their room key was waiting for them, and Speedy wasted no time in heading upstairs. When he and Polly arrived on the honeymoon suite level, they headed for their door, and just as Polly was about to open it, Speedy said, "No, kitten…let me." Speedy opened up, and he then scooped Polly into his arms, and carried her bridal-style, into the huge room. Speedy gently set Polly down on the bed, and then they both gasped in awe at the sight of it. The suite was huge, with a window balcony giving a spectacular view of the city. The bed was absolutely enormous, with a memory foam mattress, and tons of soft pillows. There was every other amenity imaginable, but all Speedy and Polly really cared about at this moment, was one another. Speedy said, "Polly, I want to sing this song for you, called 'I'll Trust You Forever', by Ushima Hitofumi. I think it goes perfectly with my feelings for you. Polly kissed him on the nose, and replied, "Please, Speedy…that sounds like a wonderful song for the first night of our marriage." Speedy smiled, and he then began singing to the one he loved, with all his heart and soul.

_'Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it  
I'm running hard and straight ahead  
Can't even take the time to mop  
The sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head_

_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it  
I stood there with nothing I could believe  
My life was just a mystery  
I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve_

_Now that we're both together  
Trading lines to help each other understand  
Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all_

_Down and out when you don't know what to do  
That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me  
No way we'll ever be parted again  
We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

_No matter what the changes the future may bring  
It's you I'll remember always  
I'll trust you forever!_

_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving  
Blowing the sweat off of me now  
Until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true_

_It could be anybody  
Everyone has got a jewel shining inside  
But if they're covered in fears let the tears  
Wash those troubles away_

_Fight on strong until the sun goes down  
Raise your fist and wave it in the air like a flag  
Wounds all over from your head to your toes  
So it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all  
We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below  
And squint at the stars above us._

_Down and out when you don't know what to do  
That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me  
No way we'll ever be parted again  
We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

_Don't give up! You're gonna make it today  
Move ahead, forever forward and never look back  
You're not alone or by yourself anymore  
You've got someone you can count on everyday._

_No matter what the changes the future may bring  
It's you I'll remember always  
I'll trust you forever…_

_You'll carry us on!'_

Polly had tears in her eyes, and she said, "Oh Speedy…I've never heard anything more beautiful in all my life…" He replied, "I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you, kitten…and I know that I never will." She replied, "I've never been with anyone besides you, Speedy…and I know that I never want to…you're the only one that I will ever love, and it is with this song, called 'Reason', by Nami Tamaki, that I send you all my love." She cleared her throat, and began singing to her beloved husband.

'_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

_In a time where streets, people and dreams change,  
I could only oppose them.  
I still did not realize,  
That there are things that can't be conveyed even with words._

_My lost dreams of wanting to hold you by my side,  
For them, you said, "Don't give up!"_

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.  
The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.  
Believe once more in the the miracle that is our chanced meeting._

_In the days without you, I've stopped moving.  
But now I am walking out of here.  
All the coincidences we shared, certainly  
They all have their meanings._

_When our dreams comes true one by one, and we meet again,  
The coincidences become destiny._

_If even the torn promises can change into vows,  
Can we also change back to the two of us from the time we met at that place?  
The dear faces that resemble "kindness"._

_I can see with my eyes closed, I know you are here without our hands touching._

_Even if I can't see the astrayed answers tomorrow,  
I carry the truth known as "today" in order to meet you._

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.  
As it is, believe once more in the the miracle that is our chanced meeting.'

Polly finished singing, and as she did so, Speedy pulled her into a deep, passionate embrace. He said, "Polly, I've never heard such wonderful singing…and I know in my heart, that I could never meet another female cat with all your wonderful qualities. You're strong, brave, and loyal…and at the same time, you're sweet, caring, and you've got the most golden heart of any girl that I've ever met…I'm so glad I met you Polly, because when I'm with you, my heart and soul feel complete. I love you kitten…now and forever more." Polly had tears in her eyes, as she replied, "Speedy, I'm glad that destiny brought us together, since I couldn't possibly ask for anyone else that can make me as happy as you do. You've accepted me in spite of my few faults, you've been my best friend since practically forever, and now, we'll never spend a single day apart. I love you, Speedy…with all my heart." Speedy pulled Polly into another deep kiss, and then they both made their way towards their bed. They sank down onto the mattress, and spent the next hour or so sharing some rather passionate activities. After that, they headed in for a shower, and then they changed the sheets, before snuggling up in each other's arms.

**The next morning…**

After waking up for an early breakfast, Speedy and Polly got themselves ready to head onto the ship for their two-week honeymoon cruise. At the appointed time, they boarded the ship, and quickly made their way to the rear of the ship, where they both saw all of their friends waving farewell. Lucille gave them another of her famous send-offs, as Guido kissed her. Francine looked at the two of them, and playfully remarked, "Would you two like to be alone?" As they pulled out to sea, Speedy and Polly both waved back at their friends, until they were over the horizon and out of sight.

Speedy and Polly spent the time until lunch touring the ship, and trying out the various attractions, such as the swimming pool, the arcade, and of course, the jacuzzi tub in their bedroom. They headed up to the Lido Deck dining area, and fixed up their lunches. Speedy made himself a plate of Jiaozi with Nikuman buns, and so did Polly. After they finished lunch, they went up to the deck and strolled around for a bit, until the sun began to go down. Polly looked at the sky, now colored with beautiful shades of red, orange, blue, and purple. She said, "Speedy…I can't believe we're finally together…after all we've been through…all the battles, all the times I've lost my temper with you, the names that I've called you, the times that I got so mad that I hit you…and through it all, you never stopped loving me…I know that I'll never find another male cat like you, Speedy…and I'm going to cherish every second that we have together. I love you, my handsome Pussycat." Speedy wrapped his arms around Polly, and replied, "I love you too, my beautiful kitten. You're a very special girl, Polly…one that's not only incredibly sweet and lovely, but also strong, brave, and loyal. I've always stayed with you, despite the fights that we've had, because I knew that you never meant any of the things that you said…and because I love you…I've loved you since we met, and I never want to be apart from you, Polly." She looked into his eyes for a few minutes, and then they kissed deeply, until they had to come up for air.

Soon, the ship's Public Address system announced, **"ATTENTION…THE SHIP'S CAPTAIN WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST THAT SPEEDY AND POLLY ESTHER CERVICHE JOIN HIM FOR DINNER AT THE CAPTAIN'S TABLE TONIGHT. THE MENU IS LEMON-GLAZED LOBSTER, WITH A SIDE SALAD."** Speedy said, "Well my love, shall we?" Polly smiled, and replied, "Of course, Speedy..I love lobster, and I'm certainly not going to turn down eating dinner with the Captain." With that, the two felines headed for their room to change. Speedy donned his cleanly-pressed suit, the one that Polly had bought as a gift for him, and Polly put on the evening gown that Speedy had purchased as a wedding gift for her. Once they were ready, they headed down to the dining room.

As soon as they entered the room, the ship's head waiter said, "Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche?" Speedy replied, "Yes, that's right. I'm Speedy, and this is my lovely wife, Polly." The waiter replied, "Very good. Come with me, please…the Captain's Table is over this way." Speedy and Polly followed the waiter, until they came face to face with the ship's captain. He stood up, and said, "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche. I'm Captain Ryogo Tayaki. How are you enjoying your cruise on this ship so far?" Speedy replied, "It's incredible…I've never had this much fun in my life…except for being with my lovely kitten here." Polly added, "My sentiments exactly. Captain, you've got a fine ship, and a wonderful crew. Thank you for allowing us to dine with you tonight." Captain Tayaki replied, "It's no problem, honestly. Whenever we have a newly married couple travelling on board this ship, they dine with me at my table. Now then…let's have our lobster, shall we?" The kitchen staff wheeled out their food, and the captain ordered some light wine, as did Speedy and Polly. The captain said, "Tell me, Mrs. Cerviche, what's it like to be married to Speedy? I'm sure he's a wonderful cat." Polly smiled, and replied, "Oh yes…he's the best friend I've ever had. Ever since he saved me from a group of bullies when I was only eight, we've been best friends. He sponsored my entry into Samurai Academy, and he's always been there for me…and I'm never going to leave his side." The captain replied, "I can imagine, Mrs. Cerviche. He does seem like a wonderful cat, and I congratulate you both." Speedy and Polly both replied, "Thank you, sir." They finished their meal, and then Speedy said, "Hey Polly…wanna dance with me before we have dessert?" She replied, "Oh Speedy…yes!" Speedy walked over to the ship's musicians, and they immediately began playing a sweet, romantic song, 'Cloud 9', by Maaya Sakamoto.

'_I hear a voice calling.  
A voice, resounding through the sky that stopped crying.  
It has shot through the target of my heart._

_Chasing the summer I spent with you,  
I pass through the end of winter.  
The words I heard from you that day  
Are guiding me._

_The smell of a snow storm,  
High frequencies mixed in a harmony._

_There's more than enough memories, but  
If I turned around, I could lose just as much.  
So I recklessly went down that road,  
Praying for tomorrow._

_The wild sleeping within is driving us  
To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream.  
The aimless, simple, helpless days,  
We keep walking through them,  
Because we are the children of the journey._

_So you're guided?  
Do you keep running from something?  
(The endless world)  
Someday, when you've reached your destination,  
You'll be able to see the rest of your dream._

_Unchanging, fearless, our strength,  
We had it since the first time of despair.  
Unforgettable, inseparable, memories of the distant days,  
A tail with a small bone left._

_The wild sleeping within is driving us  
To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream.  
Like a climber ascending to the summit,  
I want to reach someday the place of beatitude.  
So let's keep on walking,  
Because we are the children of the journey._

_I hear a voice,  
From beyond the sky that stopped crying.  
I am waiting for you_.'

When the song finished, Speedy and Polly headed back to their table, and they had some chocolate mousse for dessert, before heading back up to the deck. Speedy pulled Polly into another long, deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Speedy looked into Polly's beautiful blue eyes, as they gleamed in the moonlight. Her fiery red hair seemed to shimmer, and he said, "Polly…you are so beautiful…I feel like I'm holding an angel in my arms…in fact, I know I am." Polly leaned against him, and began softly purring, as he rubbed the back of her neck. He said, "Polly…how about if we head into our room…before we go any further." She replied, "Lead on, Pussycat!" Speedy smiled, and he then scooped her up again, and carried her to their room.

Speedy and Polly arrived outside their stateroom, and put on their bed clothes. Speedy said, "Polly…how about if we do a duet to 'Suddenly Love', before we go to bed?" She replied, "Speedy…I love that song…just as much as I love you." Speedy pulled her into his arms, and then he cued up the radio, upon which, he began singing with her, as they danced along with the music.

_  
Polly:  
'Ohh..._

_Speedy:  
For much of my life  
I have been all alone  
Too strong to need someone else_

_Polly:  
For much of my life  
Gentle breezes have blown me away  
For somebody else_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling_

_Speedy:  
And I'm transported to heavens above_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes yearning  
Love comes burning_

_Speedy:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me_

_Polly:  
When I turn around  
And suddenly, you_

_Both:  
Took me by surprise  
Suddenly, love_

_Speedy:  
For much of my life  
I have gone my own way  
Too far to feel any need_

_Polly:  
For much of my life  
I've been happy to stay  
Alone in my heart and indeed_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling_

_Speedy:  
And I'm transported to heavens above_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes hoping  
Love comes coping_

_Speedy:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me_

_Polly:  
Out of the blue  
You appear_

_Both:  
And I look into your eyes  
Suddenly, love_

_(Instrumental)_

_Speedy:  
Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has plans of its own_

_Polly:  
Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has made sure that I'm not alone_

_Polly:_

_For much of my life_

_Speedy:  
For much of my life  
With so much still to go _

_So much still to go  
I know that I'll not see them through  
Ohh..._

_For much of my life  
For much of my life I have nowhere to go  
As long as I go there with you_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling_

_Speedy:  
And I'm transported to heavens above_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes yearning  
Love comes burning_

_Speedy:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me_

_Polly:  
When I turn around  
And suddenly, you_

_Both:  
Took me by surprise_

_Speedy: Ohh..._

_Polly:  
When I look into your eyes_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love'_

When they were finished, they both climbed into their bed. They soon forgot about anything else outside of one another, as they quickly began sharing some very passionate activities. Afterwards, they cleaned up, and snuggled up in each other's arms. Speedy kissed Polly on the lips, and said, "Goodnight, Polly…I love you." She replied, "I love you too, Speedy. Goodnight, Pussycat." He replied, "Sweet dreams, Kitten." Within moments, the two of them were fast asleep, both of them secure in the knowledge that their love would last for all eternity, and that they would never be alone again.

**The End.**


End file.
